The Twin Terrors: The Terror of Team Rocket
by CyberGryffin
Summary: Chapter 21 Team Aqua and Team Magma are about to teach the Venemas a lesson but they are about to get taught a lesson of their own. Ash will encounter the Kids Next Door and their rivals. Maybe Ash will help out a bit.
1. Chapter 1 Failure and Disgrace Part One

In custom with 's rules, I decided to abandon the whole beginning part. Well, I don't want to get in trouble. I almost got close once and I don't want to be there again. This story is a multi-crossover with Digimon, Pokemon, Yu-Gi-oh, a little bit of Inuyusha, Mega-Man NT Warrior (new to this fanfics), Dragonball Z (also new to this fanfics) and Medabots. So, I have to use the disclaimers saying I don't know any of them. If I did, I would be rolling in the dough by now.

So sit back relax and review.

Chapter 1

Failures and Disgrace (Part One)

Outside of the Rocket base, three teams of Rockets stood. They were regretting what was going to happen when they went inside. They had failed Team Rocket. No matter how they tried to do something right, something would blow up in their faces. Most of them weren't used to disappointing their boss but it had to happen sometime or somewhere.

"I can't believe that we lost again." Jessie, James and Meowth said, "right after we came up with a full proof plan."

They thought back to a couple days ago. There was a contest for the most powerful pokemon. Trainers brought in their pokemon to see if their pokemon would be awarded the title as the most powerful. Of course, Jessie, James and Meowth decided to crash this party. They knew that rare and valuable pokemon would be there so there was a chance to redeem themselves in their eyes of the boss. Their plan was to act like judges and check out the pokemon. They would tell the trainers that they needed to have a private checking just in case and then they would take off with the pokemon. Fortunately, the twerp trio showed up when they were setting up their operation.

"What are we going to do? The twerp will catch onto our plans." Jessie said.

"Don't worry this plan is full-proof. Meowth came up with it himself." James responded.

"Yeah, and don't forget that. I don't want you two taking the credit if we DO pull this off." Meowth yelled at Jessie and James.

Jessie, James and Meowth just sat there. Trainers came up to hand them their pokemon. Meowth was acting like a normal Meowth. He found a way to walk on all fours and forgot about the whole speaking part. If he started to walk and talk, he would blow his cover. Suddenly, Ash and Company headed over in their direction.

"So is this where I hand my pokemon into see if they are powerful enough?" Ash asked.

"Yes, it is. I suggest you choose wisely. Many trainers have rushed through the decision and chosen the wrong pokemon." Jessie explained.

"So how much time do I have to make my decision?" Ash questioned Jessie.

Jessie had all the rules because she tied up the regular judges. She looked at this list and turned back to Ash. She lowered her voice. She didn't want to catch Ash on. She also made sure she kept her temper down. That would give her away immediately. She turned to Ash and told him in an hour, all trainers must bring the pokemon to the judges. Ash understood and went over to Misty. Misty waited for Ash to relay the information.

"So in a hour, I have to give the judges my most powerful pokemon. Thank goodness, most of them came but not all did." Ash said with a sigh.

"I know you miss Lapras, Butterfree, Pidgeotto and Primeape. The good part is that Charizard and Squirtle returned to you." Misty said trying to cheer Ash up.

"So which powerful pokemon is it going to be Ash? Is it the electrifying Pikachu? Or is it the fire-blazing Charizard? Or will you choose the rampaging Tauros? Perhaps you will choose the tough and lazy Snorlax or the lovable Bayleef." Brock said to Ash while listing Ash's powerful pokemon.

"Exnay on the ovable lay ayleaf Bay." Ash quietly said to Brock while brushing.

"You don't have to speak Latin. We have a strong and powerful pokemon that loves us all the time."

Ash turned around and saw a trainer. Right next to it was his Donphan. It was rubbing its tusks against the trainer's leg. Ash introduced himself and the trainer did the same thing. He was Davian and he was the brother of the poke-abandoning Damien. Ash told Davian of his encounter with his brother. Davian laughed and told Ash that you can turn more than one pokemon in. Ash was so happy that he told all of his pokemon to follow him.

"Hey, judge. You don't mind if I turn my pokemon in early." Ash said to Jessie.

Jessie looked at Ash and his pokemon. There was Pikachu, Bayleef, Charizard, Tauros, Snorlax and Bayleef. According to the rules, a trainer can increase his chance of winning by turning in more than one pokemon. This was definitely was going to get them on the good side of Giovanni. Jessie accepted. Ash returned all of his pokemon to their pokeballs. Meowth came out with the tray on his back. Ash put all his pokeballs in the tray. Then he handed his Pikachu to Jessie. Trainers saw Ash doing this and decided to the same thing. They all came rushing over with their pokeballs.

"Now, don't rush at once. My fellow judge will hand out trays for those who feel that they have more than one powerful pokemon." Jessie said as James came to the desk with the pokeball trays.

Trainers began to rush to turn in their pokemon. Ash was surprised how many trainers attended this competition. He knew that this competition wasn't going to be easy. Jessie collected the pokeballs and brought them into the tent. What was really behind the tent was the Meowth balloon but there was a layer of metal around the rubber. The metal was also shockproof, waterproof, ice-proof and fireproof. There was no way they could lose. Jessie, James and Meowth got in the balloon and fired it up.

"I wonder when they will announce the winner of the rarest pokemon contest." Ash asked.

"It takes a little while. I mean they have to study and test every aspect on the pokemon." Brock explained.

"Don't worry Ash. Your pokemon are rare and powerful. You're sure to win." Misty assured him.

Suddenly, the twerp trio heard police sirens. Every trainer looked around to see cops cars. Many doors opened to reveal a bunch of police officers, which each had a Growlithe or an Arcanine. Ash noticed several Officer Jenny's. He didn't think that there was something bad going on. They must be here to make sure nothing terrible happens, Ash thought.

"Don't worry. We were sent by the organizers of this contest to make sure everything is fair. We don't want the favoritism." One of the Officer Jenny's said.

Jessie, James and Meowth watched as there were a bunch of Police Officers standing guard. They knew that no one would suspect Team Rocket to crash the party. The balloon started to rise. It was covered up and they got in. Ash noticed the balloon. He immediately considered that they would announce the results in the air but it was only 4 minutes. The procedure shouldn't have taken more than 4 minutes.

"We have the results of the contest." Jessie said.

"And the winner is ... us!!!" James shouted.

"What? What do you think you are doing?" One of the trainers shouted.

"We can do anything we want, so prepare for trouble."

"Our plan is full-proof, so make that double."

"Team Rocket!!!" Misty, Brock and Ash shouted.

"To protect the world from devastation!!"

"To unite all people within every nation!!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!!!"

"Jessie!!!"

"James!!!"

"Team Rocket takes off with your pokemon at the speed of light!!!"

"We are prepared for anything so don't try to fight!!!"

"Meowth, that's right!!!"

Ash knew something was fishy about those judges. He should have seen it. Team Rocket pulled the canvas of the balloon to reveal a metal casing. He couldn't pop this balloon this time. Then he noticed a flaw in Team Rocket's plan. He glared at the metal casing. It was sort of loose. The bolts were tightened down so whenever the wind blew ... the metal would shake. Ash turned to Brock and Misty.

"Brock, Misty, distract Team Rocket with your pokemon. I have a plan." Ash said.

Misty and Brock looked confused but then nodded to each other. Brock released Onix and Misty released Corsola. Ash ran over to Officer Jenny and explained his plan. Officer Jenny gave Ash a wrench as Ash called out his Noctowl. He knew that Team Rocket would be here so he planned ahead. Misty and Brock got in position. Jessie and James noticed this.

"Your attempt is noble but it shall not work." Jessie shouted.

"We planned too far for us to fail." James replied.

"Not even the leader of the Elite Four could beat us!!!!" Meowth laughed.

"We shall see about that!!! Onix, wrap your tail around the balloon!!!" Brock ordered.

"Corsola, use Spike Cannon to take down that balloon." Misty ordered.

"Not so fast. Weezing, get out there and knock that Onix down!!!" James ordered.

"Wobbuffet, come out and use your Mirror Coat to deflect the Spike Cannon!!" Jessie ordered.

As Onix tried to wrap around Team Rocket's balloon, Weezing knocked it down. As Corsola fired its Spike Cannon attack, Wobbuffet appeared and used it Mirror Coat attack. Onix fell to the ground and Corsola got knocked out. Misty told Corsola to use its recover. Brock and Misty kept fighting Team Rocket as a distraction. Meanwhile on the other side of the fighting, Ash was being pulled by Noctowl towards the backside of the balloon. Thanks to a borrowed Glider from Officer Jenny, Ash was able to finish his plan. Noctowl pulled him towards the balloon. Ash took out the wrench and started loosing the bolts.

"So their plan is full proof. Let's see how the handle this." Ash snickered.

A couple hours later, both Onix and Corsola were knocked out. They couldn't even battle. Jessie, James and Meowth were toasting themselves with champagne. Now Officer Jenny and her squad were ordering their pokemon to attack. There were many Growlithes and even a couple Arcanines. Every Fire pokemon used its Flame to melt the metal. Jessie laughed because it was fire proof.

"You can't melt this sheet of metal. We made it fire-proof just in case." Jessie laughed.

Jessie was holding Pikachu in a glass tube. Pikachu was trying to shock its way out but it couldn't. Meanwhile, Ash had just finished the back of the balloon when he saw bolts falling down to the ground. He smelt smoke and looked down below. He saw the Growlithes and the Arcanine circling around the balloon. They must use their Flamethrower to melt the screws holding the loose bolts, Ash thought. And he was right. Once the bolts came out, the front side would be vulnerable. Ash swung himself around the side of the balloon. Just as he thought would happen. The flamethrower hit both sides of the balloon. Ash cut the rope to Noctowl and glided to the front. Meowth noticed Ash and notified his teammates.

"So the twerp is going to be heroic. There is nothing you can do!!!" Jessie laughed.

"Our plan is full-proof. This metal is fire-proof, ice-proof, water-proof and electric proof." James explained.

"So buzz off and let us win!!" Meowth growled.

"I found a flaw in your plan, Team Rocket. Noctowl, use gust on the balloon." Ash shouted.

Noctowl came over and blew a powerful wind at the balloon. James was able to keep it stable. Jessie was about to boast how the twerp's plan fell when she heard crashing sounds. The metal was falling off. She didn't see how until she saw the entire balloon bolts on the ground. She growled at James and Meowth.

"Okay, who forget to fasten the bolts to the metal casing?" Jessie growled.

"It was Meowth's idea. He should have done it!!!" James said while trying to put the blame on Meowth.

"I told you to fasten the bolts tightly. It is your fault." Meowth said while trying to take the blame off of him.

"You're both wrong. It's both your fault for ruining our full-proof plan." Jessie growled some more.

Ash watched as the three Team Rocket Members bickered at each other. He ordered Noctowl to bring the Meowth balloon to the ground. Noctowl swiped at the sides of the balloon. The balloon started to fall down to the ground. Jessie, James and Meowth watched as they plummeted to the ground. Pokeballs flew everywhere. Pikachu's glass case flew into Ash's arms. Ash took off the lid and let Pikachu out. Misty ran over to start collecting the pokeballs stolen by Team Rocket.

"Your full-proof plan is about to go up in flames. Pikachu, Zap Cannon!!!" Ash shouted.

Pikachu released a burst of energy at Team Rocket and their torn-up balloon. Ash taught Pikachu this right after they met a man who could teach Pokemon new attacks. It was hard. Zap Cannon was stronger than Thunder but it often missed its target. Ash and Pikachu trained to prove that they could control the power of Zap Cannon. Jessie, James, and Meowth watched as the Zap Cannon caused a massive explosion.

"Our full-proof plan ... "Jessie said.

"... went up in smoke." James said.

"I guessed we should have planned this theft a bit more." Meowth said.

"Team Rocket got Zap Cannoned off again!!!!"

"Wobbuffet!!!"

"That's how it happened!!!" Jessie explained the whole failure story to her fellow Team Rocket Members as a wind blew by.

"Our confidence was too high. We should have focused on any attempts to take us down!!!" James sobbed.

"The boss won't like this failure!!!" Meowth said.

"Indeed, but really we should have planned more ahead." James said.

"Trust us, that is nothing compared to ours." Cassidy and Butch both said with a sigh.


	2. Chapter 2 Failure and Disgrace Part Two

Chapter 2

Failures and Disgrace (Part Two)

The group of Rockets took a small break after hearing Jessie, James and Meowth's big bust. Team Rocket was supposed to be a great organization full of greatness but the six of them were bringing Team Rocket down. It was all because they couldn't defeat one trainer how on earth were they supposed to cause chaos and trouble when one trainer and its pokemon brought them down.

"Our story might not be as sad as yours but it is sad." Cassidy said.

Right after Jessie, James and Meowth got accepted back into Team Rocket, Giovanni sent the two of them to do an important job. It wasn't their fault that their plans go down the drain. Jessie, James and Meowth would always show up at the wrong time. This time they were going to do it right. With the Terrible Trio off somewhere else, they thought they had it in the bag. Unlike the Pokemon Breeding Center, the Fortune Teller operation, this one was full proof ... they were wrong.

"Step right up to see the greatest attraction ever known." Cassidy said in a witch's costume.

"Your pokemon will have a blast." Butch said in a wizard's costume.

The scheme was a Pokemon Amusement Park where Pokemon would be allowed to go on rides while the trainers ate in peace. But of course, the rides were traps to capture the pokemon. They thought the plan was full proof until Ash and company arrived. Cassidy and Butch tried to stay calm. Jessie, James and Meowth were only part of the equation but these kids were the whole problem.

"Hey, why doesn't your Pikachu ride the Ferris Wheel? It is one of the greatest rides here." Cassidy asked Ash.

"I don't know. It seems dangerous. What if something goes wrong?" Ash asked.

"Don't worry. Our workers make sure that all our rides are up to date. You and your friends just go and eat while your pokemon have fun." Butch explained.

"How about Togepi go on the ride with Pikachu?" Misty asked.

"Anything to make your pokemon happy!" Cassidy and Butch said in excitement.

Ash and Misty put their pokemon on the Ferris Wheel Ride and went to a food stand. Of course Brock wanted to fall in love with Cassidy but Misty pulled him away. But the piece didn't last for long. Trainers started to complain about their pokemon's strange disappearance. Butch explained that maybe a couple of thieves had sabotaged the rides to steal the Pokemon. But Ash knew that there was something more to that.

"Those two seem familiar." Ash said.

"Ash, you always think people are familiar." Misty said harshly.

"But something doesn't smell right. I feel like I have been in situation before." Ash explained to Misty and Brock.

"Of course you have ... Jessie, James and Meowth try to pull of a situation involving our Pokemon being stolen but I don't think there is involvement with Team Rocket this time." Misty said back to Ash.

"Maybe you are right. Wait, we are forgetting two other members." Ash said quickly.

"You don't think ... "Brock started to say.

"Yes, I should have seen it sooner." Ash said as he went to the two Rockets.

Cassidy and Butch watched Ash come to them. They thought he was just going to complain, but boy were they wrong? Ash looked at them. Then he realized what was going on. It was a Team Rocket trap and he knew what was going on. It was that obvious. Ash started to cause a commotion. Misty and Brock turned away like they didn't know him. Many of the visitors didn't like this. But Ash's plan was working.

"You brat! You are going to ruin our plan!" Butch said.

"What plan?" One of the customers said.

"Um ... our plan to make your pokemon feel happy." Cassidy said with a nervous voice.

"Don't believe them. They are part of Team Rocket." Ash shouted.

"Why you brat, Prepare for Trouble."

"You are going to get, so make that double."

Ash's plan worked perfectly. He knew a Team Rocket trap no matter who it is. All he needed to get Pikachu and Togepi back. Then he would send these two flying. This was going to be sweet.

"To infect the world with devastation."

"To blight all people within this nation."

"To show the beauty of truth and love."

"To bring wrath to the stars above."

"Cassidy!"

"Butch!"

"Team Rocket circling Earth all day and Night!"

"Surrender to us now because you will surely lose the fight!"

"Houndoom!"

"Hitmontop!"

Unfortunately, while Cassidy and Butch were doing their motto, Misty and Brock went to retrieve all the Pokemon. After that, Ash had Pikachu shocked Team Rocket into the air. He had never blasted Cassidy and Butch off but Team Rocket is Team Rocket. As the two finished their stories, they all agreed that the twerps were bad news.

"That might be the saddest disappointment to you guys but mine is sadder." Domino claimed.

Domino started off with her story. Right after the Mewtwo loss, Giovanni had ordered Domino to go undercover at a fighting tournament. News of Team Rocket disappointments (a.k.a Jessie, James and Meowth) had entered a previous tournament to steal the King's Rock. This tournament was up in the Mt. Silver Plains. She had brought many other qualified Rocket Grunts to back her up but her plan was stopped. Cianwood's Gym Leader Chuck had invited Ash and Co. to watch or even participate in the tournament. Since her memories of her encounter with Ash had been wiped clean, she wasn't aware that this Ash kid was a threat to her plan. She was an excellent trainer. She distracted the champion with her excellent skills while the other Rocket Grunts stole the Trophy and any rare pokemon. She would have gotten away with it if Ash hadn't come to congratulate her on her victory. She told her fellow Rocket members of what happened next.

"Mystica, you are an excellent trainer. I would like to congratulate you and challenge you to a battle ... what's that?" Ash said until he saw some mysterious figures.

Domino's Rocket Grunts were dragging the Trophy and a bag of pokemon away. Then one of them ran up to Domino telling them that their plan was a success. She lashed out at them by telling them not to talk to her. That's when Ash turned on her. She didn't know how powerful he would was until she felt the force of his Pikachu's Thunder Attack. She went flying along with the Rocket grunts.

"That's how I failed Team Rocket." Domino sobbed.

"That's not a total disappointment. Ours are worse, Domino." Jessie said while trying to calm Domino down.

"But he trusted me. I lost my trust. What am I going to down now??" Domino cried some.

"Try to steal some pokemon and hope that he will forget any failures you made." James said.

The Rocket members looked at each other. They knew that it would be a long time. They had accomplished anything. They looked at the door to the headquarters of the Rocket Base. Inside, they would give their annual report. Inside, they would be torn apart for any mistake or failure they happened to make in the past few years. Jessie, James and Meowth sighed as they entered the electronic doors. Cassidy and Butch gulped as they entered the doors next. Domino stood there as the rest went in. She didn't want to here Giovanni's comments but she must face the facts. She was the one to enter last.

"You three are a disgrace to the Team Rocket name." Giovanni yelled.  
  
Giovanni was surveying three groups of the rockets that he had trusted. He had given them all chances many occasions but they just seem to fail and fail him over and over. He was getting sick of these three. What was so hard that couldn't steal one pokemon? This made him angry even his best agents had failed him. Domino was his best secret agent and she failed him. There had to be a good reason why that his trusted agents had failed him.  
  
"But Boss, it is the twerp. He is just too powerful. He..."

One kid could beat Team Rocket? Giovanni couldn't believe what he was hearing. It seemed impossible or could it? No, Giovanni thought, they were not trying hard enough. They were weak and lazy. This happened to every single agent that he entrusted, well except for a couple agents. Those agents never failed him. They never made up excuses to their boss. They were the perfect Rocket agents, unlike these pathetic three.  
  
"Quiet. Jessie, James, Meowth, I can't believe one trainer can beat you so many times."  
  
"It actually has been more than..."

Jessie, James and Meowth looked at each other. They nodded their heads in shame. The fact was that everything it was true that they been defeated by the twerp but it wasn't just the twerp. It was any other trainer that they had come against. Gary, Misty or any Wild Pokemon has sent them blasting off again. They had tried and tried but their master plans had always seemed to fail. Even if they had accomplished something, the twerp would stop them and send them blasting off again. No matter how they plan or accomplish something, they would always be defeated.

"I don't care. No trainer should be able to beat you. And you Cassidy and Butch, I trusted you and you get locked up three times. Let me guess, the same trainers who beats these sad bunch of losers."  
  
Jessie, James, Cassidy, Butch and Meowth looked down in the dumps. Cassidy and Butch felt ever worse than Jessie and James. Sure, Jessie and James weren't Giovanni's favorites but he had trusted Jessie and James to do something right. He had placed the same trust with Cassidy and Butch. Both Cassidy and Butch looked at each other. It wasn't their fault. How were they supposed to know that they were going to face this powerful kid?  
  
"Even you Domino, you disappoint me. You have even lost against the trainers that those two losers can't beat. I want you all to leave." Giovanni said as he pointed towards the door.  
  
The three groups went outside of his office and into the kitchen to contemplate for a while. They all looked at each other. They all did their jobs. It was just that that kid had always messed up their plans once and while. If it weren't for Ash, Giovanni would be showering them with praise. They weren't being showered with praise; they were being force feed guilt. They should have tried harder. They were trying the best but this kid or any other trainer sent them packing.  
  
"Do you think Giovanni was a little harsh on us?" said Domino.  
  
"He should be harsh on us. We lost thousand of times to those brats, or whatever trainer or leader or pokemon that comes against us." said Jessie.  
  
"We ought to do something that will make Giovanni except us." said Cassidy.  
  
"Yeah, show Giovanni that we are not a bunch of failures. We should beat the twerp once and for all." exclaimed James.  
  
"Not so fast, Jimmy Boy. We should go after something more precious than the twerp's Pikachu." said Meowth.  
  
"What is more precious than that kid's Pikachu?" asked Butch.  
  
"There is a festival going on at the Lake of Rage. It is Water Type Festival. There will be trainers with Gyarados, Blastoise, Dewgong, Mantine, and other Water pokemon that you can stick you teeth into." said Meowth.  
  
"We will make Giovanni proud" said Jessie and James.  
  
"We will regain Team Rocket's honor." said Cassidy and Butch.  
  
"We will show the world that Team Rocket is no laughing matter." said Domino.  
  
"And I'll get the boss to trust me again." said Meowth.  
  
Cassidy, Butch, Domino, Jessie, James and Meowth put their hands together agreeing that they will succeed.  
  
Meanwhile back in Giovanni's room, Giovanni was checking the news about the Water Pokemon Festival. He knew that there would be some rare and valuable pokemon there. One of those rare and valuable pokemon was the Red Gyarados. Giovanni needed some Rocket Agents who were reliable. Giovanni knew actually what Rocket Agents to choose. The Venemas were the most trusted agents. They have been here ever since Team Rocket got started. It was a tradition for every Venema to join.  
  
"If only those three still had my trust, it would be them going to the festival." Giovanni sighed.  
  
A door opened and Giovanni turned around. Two cloaked figures walked through the door. Giovanni knew why these Rocket Agents were cloaked. His or her identities must be not revealed to anyone. Only Giovanni and a few Rocket Executives knew these Rockets true identities. These two rockets were the Twin Terrors. The Twin Terrors were Giovanni's most trusted agents. They had brought him rare pokemon, money, jewels and valuable pieces of artwork.  
  
"Ah, the Twin Terrors, you know why you have been summoned." Giovanni said.  
  
The Twin Terrors stared at Giovanni. Another assignment for Giovanni meant another way to look to him. They have stolen from many rich residents of the Pokemon world. From Museums to Companies, there was nothing that the Twin Terrors could not do. Though an event involving many pokemon trainers was not one of their usual missions, it couldn't be that hard.

"Yes, the Water Pokemon Festival. Although we don't do festivals, this will be a expectation."  
  
"Yes, we won't fail you like those fools that you have relied on."  
  
They left the room and headed for the hanger. They would stop by Mount Silver and steal some rare pokemon. There was supposed to be a lab that studied pokemon from Mount Silver. It was the perfect opportunity to test their skills before they can take this new assignment. Both of the Twin Terrors had been practicing their skills for months. It had gotten better and better. They knew that nothing could stand in their way. Giovanni knew that or he would have trusted them to take this assignment.  
  
"Ah, Team Rocket's name will go down in History after this and to think, I trust those three to do something right."  
  
Giovanni sat back and petted his Persian waiting for his new pokemon. If anybody could do something right, it had to be the Twin Terrors. Unlike Jessie and James, they were not sent blasting off again. Unlike Cassidy, Butch or Domino, they weren't arrested. The Twin Terrors always got away in the nick of time. Dragons and Poison were their ways of method and it always worked every time.  
  
Meanwhile, Jessie and company was heading for the hanger. Meowth had chosen a Pidgeot Jet. They wanted to impress Giovanni by stealing those pokemon for him. They wanted to do something right for a change. With Meowth's incredible ideas, they would be able to win. With Domino's rose weapons, they would be able to strike their enemies down. With Cassidy and Butch's Drowzee, they would be able to stop the competition. This would be one time Giovanni would be able to trust Jessie, James, Meowth, Cassidy, Butch, and Domino again.  
  
"This one is electric proof; just in cause the twerp is there. We shall make Giovanni proud." said Meowth.  
  
As the three determined groups had off to the hanger, a chopper left the hanger bay. Jessie wondered who could be in that chopper and where were they headed but she shook her head. Jessie had more important matters. If they could triumph this, they would impress Giovanni. As all of three Rocket groups got in the Pidgeot Jet, James wondered if Giovanni had sent other agents to the Lake of Rage. It was a target for rare pokemon. James shook his head and told himself they would cross that bridge when they came to it. The Pidgeot lifted off and head out the hanger doors. It headed straight towards Lake of Rage. It would be a long flight. Little did any of these Rocket groups know, the Twin Terrors were on the same direct course with a pit stop at Mount Silver. These ambitious Rockets were about to meet the greatest Rocket Team ever known and things were certainly going to change.


	3. Chapter 3 Shinies, Mallets, Past Reflec...

Chapter Three

Mallets, Shinies, Past Reflections and Contests

Our heroes have arrived at Mahogany City finally after a long journey. They just learned there is a water festival at the lake of rage and Misty is very eager to find to attend it. Misty was a great fan of water pokemon. She loved water pokemon. She adored water pokemon. Since she was a gym leader at the Cerulean gym, it would make sense. Her Psyduck just evolved to Golduck at the Whirl Islands Competition. The only thing Misty hated more was Bug Pokemon. Ever since Ash got his Caterpie, Misty expressed her opinion of bug Pokemon. Of course they were a few times that some Bug pokemon hadn't bug her, but that was rare. Ash was eager to catch some of the water pokemon as well. He actually wanted to catch more pokemon to become a Pokemon master. He has very few pokemon. The only water pokemon he had were Kingler and Totodile. Ash had released his Squirtle to rejoin the Squirtle Squad. Brock was wondering if Nurse Joy would be there. Brock would fail in love with any love he would come in contact with.  
  
"All those water pokemon. Tentacruel and Gyarados, oh it isn't enchanting." said Misty.

Ash moaned once he heard this. He couldn't understand how Misty could Tentacruel and Gyarados were enchanting pokemon. He thought Misty didn't like Gyarados that much ever since that Pokemon fortune telling incident and since he found out from her sisters that she had a close encounter with a Gyarados. He knew that she liked Tentacruel because she liked Tentacool, which still bogged Ash's mind. How can something so ugly look so enchanting to a girl like Misty? Ash sighed as he looked at Misty. There must be something more to girls that he had thought.

"Only Misty would think Tentacruel and Gyarados are enchanting." Ash whispered to Brock  
  
BAAAMMM!!!!! Misty hit Ash with her mallet. It was usually for hitting Brock, but Misty got a little angry. She heard what Ash had whispered to Brock. She knew Ash was immature but she never imagined that he would be this immature. Anything that came out of Ash's mouth seemed like a bomb waiting to go off. She put back her mallet and then faced Ash. She was still angry but what she said next was natural for Ash and Brock. She couldn't understand why Ash had to make a rude remark. Sure she did like Tentacruel and Tentacool, but there was no reason for Ash to make fun of her for it.  
  
"If I want your opinion, then I will ask for it!!!!" Misty yelled with a mallet in her hand.

Brock was the one who had to separate those two. No matter what happened, those two always got into a fight. Maybe it had something to do with that bike that Ash borrowed from Misty. Could her frustration of the bike be the reason why she is always angry with him? Or is there something more? Brock wondered what it could be but then Brock gave up. Figuring that out was trying to unlock the secrets of the universe. He rather fall in love with the beautiful Nurse Joy or the wonderful Officer Jenny. He had encountered so many Officer Jenny's and Nurse Joys but neither of them would give them a time for date. The only girl who had fallen in love with him was obsessed to fall in love.

"Break it up, beside Ash has to check up with Professor Oak at the Pokemon center." Brock said calming Misty down.

Misty did calm down but she was a bit annoyed with Ash. How could he respect her feelings for pokemon, even water Pokemon? Brock was bad enough but she thought Ash was more mature. Misty sighed and turned towards the Pokemon center. She had to get to the Lake of Rage before all the good pokemon were gone. To be a water pokemon master, she must capture all water pokemon. Water Pokemon were the greatest pokemon ever. She adored water pokemon, but of course she like Togepi too.  
  
"Fine, Ash, let's go" Misty said marching, "but we hadn't not be late for the water festival."  
  
Ash and Company headed for the pokemon center. All the pokemon centers they have been to have a different style. The one in Viridian City was enormous and the one on route 18 looked like a cottage until you saw the Pokemon Center Symbol. This one had a bit of the Viridian City Pokemon Center quality and a bit of the Route 18 Pokemon Center quality. Entering the Pokemon Center, they saw trainers with their pokemon. Most of them were either to prepare for the Lake of Rage Festival or to battle the local gym leader around here. There were Sandslashes, Raichus, Arboks, Ninetales, Golducks and bunch of other pokemon. They looked around and they saw Nurse Joy. Brock rushed over to grab her hand.  
  
"Nurse Joy, I want you to treat my broken heart and only your gentle hands can fix it."  
  
Misty grabs Brocks ear and starts to drag him away. Brock always did this in front of Nurse Joy or Officer Jenny or some beautiful woman that he met. Of course he was attracted to them but they were never attracted to him. Well, there was one who fell in love with Brock, but Brock didn't have the same feeling for her until later and later was too late for Brock. Of course this girl was obsessed about getting married and that kind of threw the whole situation out of balance. She knew it must be hard on the ear but this always seemed to annoy her.  
  
"If you wanted to disrupt my day, then face my mallet." said Misty.

Ash sighed and looked at Nurse Joy. He wondered why Misty had to pull his ear that hard. Brock was trying to fall in love but Misty kept on butting in. Ash would never understand. Ash also would never understand how there can be so many Nurse Joys and Officer Jenny's. How come there wasn't a pokemon center out there that had a different Nurse other than Nurse Joy? How come there wasn't a Police Station out there that had a Police Officer other than Officer Jenny? Ash gave up this barrage of questions because it was like asking was the square root of 4545453674568923589235.

"I am sorry, but is there a message from Professor Oak?" Ash asked.  
  
"Yes, he called me to tell you to call him." Nurse Joy said.  
  
Ash walked over to the phone and dialed Professor Oak's number. He waited for Professor Oak to answer. He wondered how Bulbasaur was doing. There was a dispute going on at the Professor's lab so he lent Bulbasaur. According to Professor Oak's report, there was a dispute going on between grass pokemon. Ash knew the situation because he had to stop a dispute between Bellossom and Vileplume. Ash sighed because he hadn't seen Bulbasaur ever since the dispute. He also wondered how his other pokemon were doing. He had only seen Kingler since the Whirl Island Championships. Kingler had won him his first round in the Indigo League Championship. Ash remembered that day if it was yesterday. Ash shook his head. No time for that, Ash thought as Professor Oak face appeared on the vid-screen.  
  
"Hello Professor Oak speaking. Oh Ash, how are you?"

Professor Oak was one of the top researchers in the field of Pokemon. Ash learned that from Tracey when Misty and he meet Tracey at Tangelo Island. Tracey had been an enormous fan of Professor Oak and decided to join their trip through the Orange Islands to meet the Professor. Now Tracey was getting his wish and working side by side with Professor Oak.

"Fine, Professor, I got some new Pokemon and learned some new stuff that you might be interested in but that will have to wait. The water festival at Lake of Rage and Misty wants to go." Ash explained.  
  
New Pokemon? Could that be the pokemon egg that Ash won in the Pokemon Egg Race Contest? Professor Oak assumed that must be the same pokemon egg because Gary had called earlier. Gary told him that he participated in a Pokemon Egg Race Contest with Ash and Ash had won. Actually it was an Extreme Pokemon Race where trainers used their pokemon to compete in a race. Ash won due to his partnership with Bayleef. Professor Oak wanted to know type of Pokemon hatched from the egg but there were more important things than Pokemon eggs. He knew that the Lake of Rage had an important pokemon that every trainer would be after. He had to tell Ash about the Red Gyarados which would attract any trainer including Team Rocket.

"Ah, the lake of rage. That was what I was going to tell you. There is a red Gyarados at the Lake of Rage. They give a trophy to the trainer that captures it. Of course, my grandson Gary has his eye on it and so according to reports does Team Rocket." explained Professor Oak.

Of course Gary would be there. A rare pokemon would even attract Gary and certainly Team Rocket. Ash had to catch it before Gary did. Having a Red Gyarados would certainly make his collection of pokemon much better. He already had a shiny but small Noctowl. Why not go for another rare pokemon, Ash thought. Ash knew he had to catch it and he hoped that he could stop Team Rocket from stealing it also. A rare Pokemon like that would be dangerous in the wrong hands.

"Okay, Professor, I am on my way" Ash replied after turning the computer off. Then Ash turned to Misty to say, "It's time to head off to the Lake of Rage and the Water Pokemon Festival."  
  
Misty was happy that she was finally going to see Lake of Rage's famous water pokemon. She knew that the Lake of Rage was a favorite place for Water Pokemon trainers, even if it included Gyarados. Ash was happy that he was going to catch another rare pokemon. This would bring him closer and closer to be the world's Pokemon Master. Brock was happy that he might meet Officer Jenny. Since the Lake of Rage had a competition, any police force would be there to might sure there wasn't going to be any trouble. The three headed out of the Pokemon center and towards the path to the Lake of Rage but before they could get out of Mahogany Town, a trainer approached Ash.

"Have you heard?" The trainer asked Ash.

"Heard what?" Ash asked back.

"A upcoming trainer named Lawrence is challenging all trainers at the arcade." The trainer said back.

"There is an video arcade in Mahogany Town?" Misty asked.

"Yes, it is right here in the guide book. Maybe trainers visit before or after their gym battle. They say that there are the best video games there." Brock explained to Misty.

"I don't care about video games. I care about Pokemon battles." Ash said confidently.

"But Lawrence is good at Dance Dance Revolution! No one can beat him!" The trainer exclaimed.

"Did you say Dance Dance Revolution??" Ash asked.

"Yes, I did! Why do you ask?" The trainer asked confusingly.

"Don't worry! This trainer is going to meet his match." Ash said as he said goodbye to the trainer.

Misty and Brock were confused. Since when did Ash play video games especially Dance Dance Revolution? To be truthful, neither of them knew much about Ash Ketchum. Even though they had traveled with him for a couple years, he still was a mystery to them. The three along with Pikachu headed towards the arcade. Ash was so thrilled. He had played Dance Dance Revolution but never against an expert. Not even Gary played it and Gary was his rival (although Professor Oak explained that Gary thought Dance Dance Revolution was pretty stupid.)

"Here we are at the Mahogany City Video Arcade! Watch out, Lawrence! You have met your match!" Ash said in a serious voice.

"Ash, are you sure you know what you are doing?" Misty asked.

"Trust me Misty! I have played Dance Dance Revolution a lot of times so you don't need to be worried." Ash said as he smiled at Misty with a grin.

Misty sighed as they headed in. It seemed like Ash's ego had taken over. Misty had never seen Ash play a video game in all her time journeying with him. Maybe Ash was confused. Maybe Misty was confused. All this confused thoughts was giving Misty a headache. She had to trust Ash. Sure, Ash was wrong sometimes but he did know how to make things right. They approached the Dance Dance Revolution machine to see the champion. He didn't look older than Ash. In fact, he was older but he was beating people older than him.

"Isn't anybody going to challenge me? Am I too hard to beat?" Lawrence asked the crowd.

"Lawrence, I challenge to a match." Ash said as he pointed at Lawrence.

"What, a challenger? And he looks like a good one. Who are you?" Lawrence asked at whoever pointed.

"My name is Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town. I am going to bring you down because I am the best Dance Dance Revolution player there ever is." Ash gloated.

"Well, we will see about that." Lawrence grinned.

Both Ash and Lawrence got on the arcade machine. Misty and Brock were on Ash's side while Lawrence's fans were on the other side. Misty just hoped Ash was biting off more he could chew. The game started and both contestants were going at their own pace. Ash was doing pretty well but Lawrence was doing it like it was a stroll in the park. Then the game started to get difficult.

"Maybe you should back out before you embarrass yourself, Ash." Lawrence chuckled.

"Maybe you should back out before your title gets torn to pieces." Ash chuckled back.

The beat moved and the two danced the others. Misty couldn't believe what she was seeing. Ash was doing better than before and he was way ahead of Lawrence. Misty could see Lawrence struggling. Misty hoped that Lawrence didn't try anything cheap. Of course, Lawrence wasn't that type of a person but who knows with people today? The music switched to the Pokemon Dance Mix. That's when Ash really headed into the lead.

"I can't believe it. A person younger than Lawrence is beating him at his own game." A person in the crowd said.

"Yeah, he is busting moves that Lawrence can't do." Another person said. (Okay, this is the exact line, with a few changes from "Stepping Up" from Yu-Gi-Oh! But when you have Dance Dance Revolution, you are going to have to cross the line sometimes.)

"Ash is pretty talented but why has he never showed us he could do this before?" Brock asked.

"Maybe he is too embarrassed to show us. Everyone has a certain talent that they like to keep secret." Misty explained.

"But that still doesn't explain why. Sure, Ash is an open person but we wouldn't have mocked him. Not only this is good exercise, this is a way to improve yourself." Brock pondered.

"Who knows? Maybe this is one thing that Ash hoped never would come out in the open." Misty said while looking towards the action.

Ash and Lawrence were neck and neck with the scores but with final move, Ash beat Lawrence. All Lawrence's fans couldn't believe it. Lawrence, the Dance Dance Revolution Champion, was finally beaten. Things could have gone downhill if what happened next was different. As Ash got of the platform, Lawrence extended his hand in a greeting position.

"You beat me fair and square, Ash. I thought I wouldn't find a single opponent who could keep up with me. All the opponents I face think they are good but they never show it." Lawrence said as he shook Ash's hand.

"Well, I have had plenty of practice. Who knows maybe you will be the champion forever? Just one failure doesn't mean you lost ... it just means that you need to keep on improving." Ash explained as he grasped Lawrence's hand.

"Too true! Well, goodbye Ash. I am going to keep on beating and hopefully one day, we shall meet again ... and next time I will be much better." Lawrence said as he turned back towards the platform.

Ash nodded and headed out to the door. Misty and Brock followed behind. What happened today no one will ever forget. But it was time for the group to head towards the Lake of Rage. So Ash and company continued on their journey. They didn't know what would happen next but they continued one. They were brave but little did they know that later they were going to encounter the greatest challenge that they had ever faced.


	4. Chapter 4 To Fight Or Not to Fight and ...

Chapter 4

To Fight or not to Fight and Mysterious Identities

The sun shined through out the land. It even shined onto a metallic Pidgeot but there was no rare colored Pidgeot. It was Team Rocket's Pidgeot Jet. As the Pidgeot Jet flew across the blue sky, the Rockets inside were decided their plan. Jessie was making costumes just in case. James was reading up on Lake of Rage so they knew what to expect. Cassidy and Butch were looking over a map of Lake of Rage to see what was the best spot to attack. Meowth was sharpening his nails and Domino was preparing her rose weapons.

"So how do we do it? How do we make Giovanni like us?" asked Jessie.

"First of all, avoid the kid with the Pikachu." said Cassidy.

"Who?" James asked.

"You know the one with red cap who hangs around that red girl and that tall guy whose eyes are always shut." explained Butch.

"Ah, you mean the twerps." Meowth exclaimed.

"Twerp, kid with the Pikachu, people, people, we are getting off track. We know we have to avoid this kid but how?" Domino asked.

The group looked puzzled and went back to work. Over in the corner, Jessie was making some excellent judge costumes for the plan. She thought they could dress up as judges. Jessie's one ambition was to be a fashion designer. She had come up with every single costume for every heist they were going to make. Jessie had long red hair and very bad attitude not to mention a terrible temper. James was writing down all the facts. He was especially reading up on the Red Gyarados. James has blue hair and always somehow tagged alone with Jessie. Jessie gave the orders and he followed them. He never complained because he knew what would happen if he would complain. He was the son to rich parents and still is running from the horrible and scary Jessebell. Butch and Cassidy were agreeing what locations where they should land and where they should attack. Cassidy has golden hair and Butch had a sort of greenish aquamarine hair. They were rivals to Jessie and James after the Breeding Center plan. In fact, Jessie and Cassidy were friends until both of them joined Team Rocket. That is where things turned to worse. They always fail in their plans when Jessie and James came along. Meowth was now shining his headpiece. Meowth was a pokemon who could talk and walk like a human because of a love attack in Hollywood. He met a female Meowth and decided to become human to impress her. Unfortunately, she didn't care about his love towards her and called Meowth a freak. Domino was jousting with her rose weapon. Domino has black hair and had serious but deadly attitude. Her position was 009, Domino, or as her victims call her The Black Tulip. She is called Domino, 009 or the Black Tulip because truly no one knows her real name.

"I have the perfect way to make Giovanni happy!!!!!!" shouted James.

"How?" asked Jessie.

"Well, according to the history of the Lake of Rage, there is a red Gyarados. It is very rare. It is the one of its kind. It is a shiny pokemon and shiny pokemon are very very rare." explained James.

"A shiny pokemon, the boss has been hinting us at getting him one but we could never find one. It is really hard to find one. You have a one to millionth chance of finding one. You have better chances of being struck by lightning than find or catch a shiny pokemon." explained Butch.

"Isn't that the ratio for winning the Lottery?" James asked.

"Yeah, but winning the lottery is much easier than catching a Shiny Pokemon." Cassidy explained.

"Speak for yourself, Cassidy. My mom entered the Lottery lots of times and we only one two or ten dollars." Jessie explained.

"That's funny. My parents entered the lottery and they always won the prize amount like 5 million or even 27 million."

Right then, Jessie slammed James' head with a mallet. She really didn't want to hear about this. Sure, her family was poor, but they were able to make it this far. She didn't want to hear how James' family was rich and how he could afford everything they wanted. Meanwhile, Domino and Cassidy were fighting. Apparently, Cassidy insulted Domino's honor and her name. Domino insulted Cassidy by calling her a Blondie.

"Domino? You couldn't come up with any other better secret agent names? And what is with the rose weapons?" Cassidy laughed.

"Cassidy, aren't you going a little too far?" Butch asked.

"How dare you make fun of my name and my weapons!!! You blondie!!!!" Domino yelled!!!

"What did you say???" Cassidy growled.

"That's right. Blondie!!! Meaning you are dumb!!! Do you want me to get you a dictionary? That's right!!! You probably couldn't read it!!!!" Domino laughed.

"That's it, Domino!!! You are going down!!!" Cassidy shouted.

"Bring it on ... Blondie." Domino chuckled.

Domino and Cassidy jumped out at each other. Then they started to fight. Domino hit Cassidy in the knee with her foot. Cassidy hit Domino in her stomach with her foot. Butch was trying to break up the fight but got hit in the face.

"Hey guys and gals, check this out!!!!" exclaimed Meowth.

The fight stopped and now it was Meowth's turn in the spotlight. Jessie, James, Cassidy, Butch and Domino rushed over to see what Meowth was happy about. Meowth was on a Pentium laptop typing away. Meowth had still some contacts in Team Rocket. Despite that they failed all the times, he still could get some supplies. One of them was a Pentium laptop, which was platinum.

"What is it, Meowth?" Jessie asked.

"Well, according to this website, there is a contest for catching pokemon including the Red Gyarados. The winner gets a trophy now matter what pokemon you capture..."

"Wait, there are tons of water pokemon in the Lake of Rage???" asked Butch confusingly.

"Why do you think people stop at the place? It isn't a home for just Gyarados anymore." explained Meowth

"What do you mean 'it isn't a home for just Gyarados anymore', Meowth?" asked Domino.

"What I mean is that scientists found out that Gyarados get along with other pokemon even Dewgong and once they found out, they decided to experiment..." Meowth explained but Jessie interrupted him.

"Poor Dewgongs, or Squirtles or whatever water pokemon are..." cried Jessie but Meowth interrupted her.

"Before you cry on, I was about to say that they didn't need to. They found underground springs leading to the lake and found water pokemon getting along with the Gyarados, even the red Gyarados. This contest has gone on for 10 years and this is its eleventh year." explained Meowth.

"Then maybe we don't have to commit any crimes to get those pokemon!!!!" exclaimed James.

"We are Team Rocket Members, we have to cause trouble!!!" explained Domino.

"Normally, I would agree with you, Domino, but James does have a good point." said Cassidy.

"If we obey the laws and catch those pokemon lawfully, we can take the pokemon back to the boss without any of being arrested or being blasted off again." explained Butch.

"We will just explain that to the police. Sure, Officer Jenny might be a little suspicious but we can equally explain it to her." said Jessie.

"Hey, what if we don't get the Red Gyarados? That is what we are after in the first place." exclaimed Meowth.

"Well, we don't want to go back on our non-law breaking promise with Officer Jenny. Boy, this is a tricky situation." said Jessie while she walked around acting confused.

"I got it. We don't have to steal the pokemon. We will barter. Sure, that is not the Team Rocket way but if we barter and act lawfully, then we won't cause trouble and the boss will get his pokemon." explained Domino.

"So no surprise attack, no Team Rocket motto, no dealings with the twerp, we have a plan that can't fail!!!!!!" exclaimed Jessie.

"Meowth, tell the flier to land in an area that won't attract suspicion." explained Cassidy.

"Why would we do that, Cassidy???" asked Butch.

"Hey, we aren't going to commit any crimes, and if the police wants to know what we are doing, we will explain it truthfully. We aren't hiding anything." explained Cassidy.

"All right, to the approval of Giovanni and the return of our good but bad names!!!!" exclaimed Jessie.

"Yes!!" agreed James.

"We will be victorious!!!" said Cassidy and Butch.

"We shall not lose!!!!" said Domino and Meowth.

The six Rockets put their hands and paws on each other agreeing that this plan shall not fail as the Pidgeot jet headed for Lake of Rage. Meanwhile, in another part of sky somewhere in the opposite direction, somewhere around Silver Mountain, a Rocket chopper was lifting off and heading towards the Lake of Rage. Inside, the chopper was two cloaked Team Rocket Agents along with some valuable and rare pokemon.

"We did it this time, brother. We scored some pokemon that Giovanni will be pleased with." said one of the cloaked figures.

"Yes, I do agree that we needed some practice before we strike Lake of Rage." Said the other cloaked figure.

That cloaked figure was trying to remove his cloak but the other cloaked figure stopped him in time before the pilot could see what was going on.

"Patience, brother. Remember, not all rocket members have seen your true form. This one probably knows but let us make sure he doesn't." said the first cloaked figure.

"You are right, my brother. Those twerps at the Lake of Rage shall see our true terror." said the second cloaked figure as he was watching Ash and Company from a camera that was following them.

"So shall Jessie, James, and those other disgraceful rockets!!" said the first cloaked figure as he was also watching a camera that monitor Jessie, James, Meowth, Cassidy, Butch and Domino.

They laughed a little and looked back to see their capture. Pokeballs were inside a golden container. Inside those pokeballs were Golbats, Rhydons, Rhyhorns, Tyranitars, Donphans, Onixs, Gravelers, Misdreavuses, Golducks and Quagsires.

"We caught quite a haul and there will be nobody to stand in our way!!!" laughed the first cloaked figure.

"Yes, Team Rocket will surely go down in history thanks to us!!!!" laughed the second cloaked figure.

They laughed as the chopper headed towards Lake of Rage. Jessie, James, Meowth, Cassidy, Butch and Domino smiled as they had a plan of action. Somewhere on the path to Lake of Rage, Ash and Company was about to see the most amazing things happens; the surprising actions of Team Rockets had faced before and devastating actions of Rockets he had never seen. Ash had no idea what was in store for him, Misty or Brock.


	5. Chapter 5 The Unusual Battle Between Ga...

Chapter 5

The Unusual Battle between Gary and Misty

As Ash and Company were walking down the dirt path to the Lake of Rage, Ash's tummy started to growl.

"Misty, I know you want to get to that festival but I am kind of hungry. I mean we didn't get anything to eat since we arrived in Mahogany City." Ash pleaded.

Misty looked at Ash with her angry eyes but then cooled down. She knew she wanted to get to the festival but she had to admit she was a little bit hungry herself. She started pulling out a blanket and motioned for Brock to break out some food.

"Alright Ash, we will stop. I know I want to go to that festival, but we all need to eat." Misty sighed as they stopped near a stream of water.

"I am sorry Misty but how are we going to catch those water pokemon if we aren't full?" Ash said.

Misty looked at Ash confusingly. Water Pokemon? What water pokemon would she want in that lake? All there was Magikarp and Gyarados, nothing she really wanted to capture. She probably guessed the intense catching of pokemon fried his brain because she didn't like Gyarados despite she was a water pokemon trainer.

"What water pokemon do you expect to catch, huh? Magikarp? Gyarados? I don't see why there is a festival at all!!!!!" exclaimed Misty in a terrible rage.

Brock and Ash backed away from Misty. They had seen her before like this. Like the time when that Pokemon fortune telling book said that she was a Gyarados. She was not happy. Of course, Misty was never ever happy.

"Misty, listen to me. There are tons of pokemon. Other than Gyarados, like Seel and Dewgong..." Ash started to talk but Misty glared at Ash again.

"Is this some way to make me happy? If it is, then I am not happy. What kind of joke are you playing on me? I know about the Lake of Rage." Misty shouted at Ash and Brock.

Both of them looked terrified. Misty's voice was like a sonic boom.

"All there is at the Lake of Rage are pitiful Magikarp and dangerous Gyarados. I'd don't see why there is a festival. I don't see why I am wasting my time." Misty yelled some more.

"I understand, but Misty, you are a water pokemon trainer. You should check it out anyways. You love water pokemon." Brock replied as he tried to calm her down.

"Yeah, and I read about this back during the Whirl Cups and trust me, they have accurate information back there." Ash replies as he tried to make Misty stop shouting.

"I didn't mean to shout. It is just that it is impossible to believe that there can be other water pokemon up there." Misty said as she calmed herself down.

Misty thought about what she had said to Ash and Brock. Maybe she was being too harsh on them. Maybe she was being too harsh on Ash, even though he was a klutz some of the times and he did make a lot of mistakes. She faintly remembered her fight with him back in the disgusting Viridian Forest. Still, she couldn't believe that there were other water pokemon besides the weak Magikarp and the powerful Gyarados.

"Well, well, if it isn't Ash Ketchum?"

Ash turned around and saw Gary Oak, his most disputed rival. He had despised Gary ever since he start out on his pokemon journey. Although Gary had lost before Ash in the Indigo Plateau tournaments, Gary had been getting stronger ever since. Gary's brown hair blew in a short breeze that passed down.

"Are you going to catch some water pokemon, Ashie? Maybe some Dewgong or Seel or Shellder or Cloyster or ... "Gary started to gloat about all the pokemon that were down there but Misty interrupted him.

"Wait, there are other pokemon than Magikarp and Gyarados? But how?" Misty asked curiously as she looked at Gary.

"Well, it is a long story. You as a water pokemon trainer and as a gym leader should have known that." Gary gloated some more.

Misty started to get angry, real angry. No one, but no one insults her reputation as a water pokemon trainer and a Kanto Gym Leader. She couldn't believe the nerve of this Gary. She now understood why Ash had despised Gary Oak. Gary was like any other trainer. They were annoying and would do anything they could to get their hands on pokemon. She had hated Gary before. She remembered hating Gary a little bit back on Cinnabar Island. There were other times Ash had come across with Gary that she kind of got upset at Gary. Especially at the Whirl Island Tournament, he totally made fun of Ash, but he did not only make fun of Ash. He also made fun of her water pokemon. This was the second time he did it.

"I can't believe that you didn't tell her, Ashie. Or did you not know about all the water pokemon at the Lake of Rage?" Gary laughed and gloated at the same time.

"I knew about the water pokemon. Trust me, I knew every thing about the Lake of Rage. It was just that Misty wouldn't believe them. I tried to convince Misty, but she didn't believe me." Ash tried to explain while making sure he didn't hurt Misty's feelings.

"I guess it is true what they say, 'Fame isn't everything.'' Gary laughed.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Misty yelled at Gary.

Ash and Brock stepped back to the blanket and sat down and watched Misty getting angry with Gary. Misty had been angry with many people during their incredible journey through Kanto, the Orange Island and Johto, but she had never been this angry with anyone before. Her temper had never raised this high before, not even in front of Ash it had raised this high before.

"What I mean is that your family is pathetic. Very pathetic." Gary said boldly while standing up straight.

Misty's eyes grew blood red as she started to shake. It almost looked like she was going to launch. Ash and Brock were seeing this and gesturing to Gary to stop it or some thing bad might happen.

"Your sisters care more about beauty, looks and swimming than they care about water pokemon. I couldn't believe those three were gym leaders." Gary said as he laughed.

That did it for Misty. She couldn't stand anyone insulting her family or sisters. Yes, they did do that but that was their hobby. If Gary insulted her family, he wouldn't get away with it. No one insulted her family and got away with it. Nobody, nobody, NOBODY, NOBODY!!!!!

"Gary Oak, I challenged you to a match. RIGHT NOW!!!!" Misty yelled at Gary at the top of her lungs.

Gary looked confused. He had told the truth. Why was she challenging him? He didn't think there was any reason. Maybe she wanted to show off her wonderful water pokemon. That must be it, he thought. Girls like to show off their pokemon.

"Ok, Misty, I accept your challenge but not to rude, I want to ask you something." Gary replied boldly as he took the challenge on.

"What do you want to ask?????" Misty asked Gary in a quiet voice.

Misty had calmed down. She couldn't get her blood pressure up, even though that Gary Oak had made fun of her family and her water pokemon. She was going to make him pay for ever messing with the Waterflower name. She was going him pay for making fun of her sisters even though she did think she was better than them. Plus she was going to make him pay for making fun of her water pokemon.

"I just wanted to ask why are you challenging me to a match." Gary asked curiously as he watched Misty closely.

Misty had calmed down and she had to stay that way. He could see that anyone who gets her angry gets hurt. He could see bruises on Ash's head. She must have hit him an hour ago. She must have hit him many times. Then Gary noticed Brock's ear. There was a lot of stress. She must have pulled it a lot of time. After the battle, he would ask about her but not right now.

"I am challenging you because you insulted my sisters, the Cerulean gym and my water pokemon. That means you insulted me because all those lead to me. So get ready to battle, Gary." Misty chuckled in a scary way.

Brock chose an equal sized lake for them to battle. He though that Misty would like to use her water pokemon. She just recently evolved Psyduck into Golduck. She might have an advantage but no one knows much about Gary. Not even Ash knew much about Gary Oak.

"How about a one on one battle, Gary? Or are you too chicken to make that attempt?" Misty laughed at Gary.

Now the tables had turned on Gary. Now Misty was laughing at him instead. Just a moment ago, he was laughing at her, but just now she was laughing at him. There was something odd about Misty. Something strange about her, why was she with Ash? That would have to wait until after the battle.

"I choose you Golduck." Misty shouted as she threw the pokeball.

Golduck popped out and gave its pose. Misty was happy for herself. She had worked hard to evolve Psyduck to Golduck. Now it was more intelligent and powerful than ever. She was so proud of her Golduck. Not like that wild Golduck that pretended to be her pokemon back in the Orange Islands.

"I choose you, Umbreon." Gary shouted as he threw his pokeball.

Umbreon popped out of its pokeball and looked around. It was a dark creature with yellow rings around its body. Ash popped out his pokedex to check up on this strange pokemon. He had done it several times but he wanted to make sure this one was a pure Umbreon.

"Umbreon, the dark eeveelution of Eevee. This pokemon evolves from Friendly Evolution, a new type of ..."

"Ash, put that pokedex away. The battle is about to start" Yelled Brock, "This is a one on one battle. Trainers may use one pokemon and one pokemon only. Misty is using Golduck and Gary is using Umbreon. There is no time limit. Let the battle begin."

"Okay, Golduck, attack the Umbreon with Fury Swipes." Misty yelled to command her Golduck to attack.

"Pathetic, Umbreon, dodge Golduck's attacks with Quick attack." Gary shouted back as he commanded his Umbreon to dodge's any attack thrown at them.

Golduck kept on swiping away as Umbreon kept dodging it.

"Okay, Golduck, let's finish this. Golduck, use your Confusion attack." Misty shouted.

Golduck got ready for its attack and Umbreon did nothing. It used its attack on it but it didn't even phase it.

"Misty, Misty, don't you know Psychic Attack have no effect on Dark types? Umbreon, attack Golduck with Faint Attack." Gary shouted as if he was about to win.

"Not so fast, Gary. Golduck, use Double Team." Misty shouted to her Golduck to do an evasive tactical move.

Umbreon used its Faint attack but it didn't affect Golduck since it was using Double Team. Umbreon was confused.

"Okay, Golduck, finish it with Dynamic Punch." Misty shouted as she commanded the final end to this battle.

In a great rage of power, Golduck knocked Umbreon with a powerful Dynamic Punch. Umbreon stood there looking dazed.

"Umbreon!!!!" Gary yelled as he ran over to his pokemon.

"Umbreon is unable to battle!!! Golduck is the winner!!!!" Brock announced the victory of this battle.

Misty went over to hug Golduck and also congratulated for a good time well done.

"Well, Misty, you did a good job. I can't blame you for beating me. I did say a lot of things. Ash, I don't know how you put up with her but you do. Same thing with you, Brock. I was going to ask you some questions, Misty, but I am going to ask them later. Good thing there is a pokemon center at the Lake of Rage." Gary said as he recalled his Umbreon.

Gary ran off towards the direction where Ash and company were headed. They sat down to eat for a quick bit. Then the trio got all ready to continue their journey to the Lake of Rage. As they continued on the path to the Lake of Rage, some thing mysterious was in the air. Little did they know, they were about to meet the greatest threat to this world.


	6. Chapter 6 The Arrival Of The Twin Terro...

Chapter 6

The Arrival of the Twin Terrors

It was a beautiful afternoon and every trainer was happy to be at this festival. Officer Jenny was making sure that no laws were broken. She was especially on the look out for Team Rocket since she knew that the Red Gyarados would be a target. She kept on making sure everything was secure but she did have fun once in a while. Officer Jenny went up and played with the Seel. Despite that she like Growlithe, she did like water pokemon too and Seel was her favorite.

"Attention trainers, due to the incredible amount of trainers attending this festival, it shall be delayed for another hour or so." announced the president of the Water Festival Committee in a cheerful way on a microphone.

He put down the microphone and thought a bit. This had never had happened before. Sure, they had to delay the festival but not by an hour or more. It must be because of the Red Gyarados. Trainers seem to be attracted by this red shiny pokemon and no one had been able to catch it. Well, not this one. The original red Gyarados was caught back when the festival by Lance and he was awarded the trophy. Scientists found out that there was another red Gyarados. They raised it well and decided to continue on and see if trainers could catch this one but no trainer could successful catch it.

Meanwhile, somewhere near the lake, a Pidgeot jet landed on the soft grass. Trainers started to gasp at it. Most of them have never seen a metallic Pidgeot, even a giant, metallic Pidgeot. The door opened on the side and Officer Jenny knew actually what was going on. She got out her handcuffs.

Jessie walked out in the sunlight with a blanket and an umbrella. You could never know when these water pokemon could make a big splash. She was about to reach the lake when Officer Jenny stopped her.

"You are under arrest for disturbing the peace. I will let you off if you turn the monstrous thing around and never return back here." Officer Jenny yelled at Jessie while the other trainers watched.

Jessie chuckled at the officer. Officer Jenny actually thought they were going to cause trouble. Why would she think that? Jessie turned around and saw the gigantic Pidgeot Jet and sighed. Maybe that was the reason, but they weren't even going to steal pokemon. They were going to catch them.

"You silly law enforcer, we weren't going to steal pokemon, not even the rare Red Gyarados. We were going to catch them the old fashioned way … with pokeballs. Some of us would like to compete in this competition." Jessie explained to Officer Jenny without being too bold or modest.

The officer stared at Jessie back and looked in the doorway and saw the rest of the gang plus more. She couldn't believe what she heard. No trouble from Team Rocket, this was impossible. She put her hand on Jessie's forehead. No fever coming from Jessie so she put her hand on her forehead. No fever coming from her either. What was going on? She saw James walking out to see Jessie.

"Ummm, Jessie. I think you made her think that we is going crazy, shouldn't we …" James tried to explain what was going on but Jessie interrupted him.

"No mottos, this is one time Team Rocket is not going to be the cause of trouble this time." Jessie proudly said to James.

Little did Jessie know that there was a helicopter heading for a secret area of the Lake of Rage and it contained the opposite of what she was trying to achieve. The two mysterious rockets had a plan that involved stealing all of the pokemon in the lake, including the Red Gyarados. They also planned on stealing trainer's pokemon and there was nobody who could do a thing to stop them. It was because they were unstoppable, unbelievable and very powerful. These rockets had given the police force a run for the money. They had been known as the two greatest rockets in time and they were even on the top of the Most Wanted list.

Meanwhile at the entrance at the Lake of Rage, Ash, Misty and Brock stepped into the park. Ash was happy to finally get a rare pokemon. He was hyped up on catching more pokemon, especially water pokemon. Sure, he did have Kingler and Totodile but he needed something new and exciting. Plus he wanted to get the rare Red Gyarados before Gary got to it first. He wanted to show Gary that he could do something right. Ash ran to the desk where he could sign up to catch pokemon. Misty also went to the desk to sign up. She gave Ash the look that even Ash cringed when he saw that look.

"Don't think you are the only one competing in this festival. I will catch some glorious pokemon and maybe even the Red Gyarados." Misty chuckled as she signed the entry form.

Ash looked at her strangely and started to sign the form too. As he did that, he chuckled as he said to Misty, "You know what Misty? I don't care. I am trying to prove to Gary that I can catch even a rare pokemon…"

"But you have one. What about that Noctowl that you caught in that forest back with that crazy professor? That was rare and it was hard. What's the difference between that colored Noctowl and this colored Gyarados?" Misty asked Ash why he was going through trying to catch the rare Red Gyarados.

"I'll answer that, missy. The Red Gyarados is well known to most of all the trainers who pass by here and those who want to catch it. Trust me, anybody will have trouble catching it, except for Lance. That leader of the Elite Four caught it, not easily but…" the announcer explained but he stopped when he said something that he shouldn't have said.

Ash and Misty were looking at him like he was revealing a deep dark secret. They couldn't believe someone had already caught it. Then why were trainers coming from all corners of the Earth to catch something that has already been caught? Was this Red Gyarados a decoy?

"… I probably shouldn't have said anything, but back at the beginning of the festival, Lance caught the original Red Gyarados but it bred with another and surprisingly had a baby. When a Red Gyarados mates with a normal Gyarados… Well, basically we found another Red Gyarados and we raised it and we kept the festival going. There could be another Red Gyarados out there in the lake. Who knows?" explained the announcer about why trainers were still trying to catch the rare Red Gyarados.

Both of them were amazed but still continued onto to the lake. Misty gave Ash a rod as she took out a rod of her own. Ash asked why did she give him a rod. Misty hit on the head with a mallet but calmed down. Then she explained that it was a gift from her and that rods here cost some money. The good rods cost a lot and hers was a lot better.

"Well, if it is the twerps and Pikachu, how are you doing?" said a familiar voice.

Ash and Misty turned around and saw Jessie at the registration table. Both of them could see James, Meowth, Cassidy, Butch and Domino in the stands next to Brock. Why were they here? Was it a scheme to get more pokemon? Rockets never played fair, and it showed it during the Hot Air Balloon race.

"What are you two doing here?" Ash shouted as he raised his rod as a weapon to protect the water pokemon and of course, Pikachu.

Misty calmed him down by backing him off but then turned to Jessie to ask, "Yeah, what scheme are you trying to pull off this time?"

Jessie was shocked, but of course she knew why. Team Rocket always had arrived at the moment that seemed suspicious. It was naturally for those twerps to blame them for doing something, but not this time. This time, there were going to follow by the rules. The rules said that you could barter for the pokemon and even the Red Gyarados. They had caught some pokemon the right way just in cause they needed to barter. The whole group pitched in. They wanted to get the Red Gyarados for the boss and not mess up.

"Well for your information, we are following by the rules. No tricks, no motto, Team Rocket is going clean for this festival only. After that, you can expect us to be after that Pikachu. If you don't believe us, ask Officer Jenny. I explained the whole situation to her." Jessie explained to Ash and Misty why they were at the festival.

Officer Jenny walked up to Ash and Misty where Jessie was. Brock noticed Officer Jenny right away. He closely crept to the area where Officer Jenny was. He wanted to catch her by surprised and not get hauled away by Misty. Why did Misty have to interrupt his romantic talks with beautiful women?

"Unfortunately, there are telling the truth. They explained the whole reason for them being here and none of it violates the law. Of course, that jet is ugly…"

"Ugly, how dare you call that thing ugly? It is a piece of art. It took a lot of time to construct that piece of work and you call it ugly!" yelled Jessie when Officer Joy called the Pidgeot jet ugly.

"You call that art? I call that a piece of junk, but since I don't want to make you angry; I will try to block it out of my view. Oh, where was I? Oh, yes, there is no law that Team Rocket has broken or will…" Officer Jenny tried to calm Jessie down so that Jessie would cause a riot but Brock interrupted her.

"Oh, Officer Jenny, I agree with you, that is a piece of junk. Now let's discuss some art over a romantic candlelight on the lake's waters."

The sound of Misty's rod hit Brock as she hauled him away. She knew that Brock was only making thing worse. He always made things worse with his romanticism. Especially during the Butterfree mating season, when he saw that beautiful girl and wanted Ash's Butterfree to mate with the other Butterfree, so he could date the Butterfree's owner.

"Brock, why can't you keep your mouth shut when it should stay shut?" Misty said angrily as she dragged him off by his ear back towards the stands.

She ran back to the lake as Jessie, Ash and she were waiting for the signal to fish. The announcer lifted up the signal flag and flipped it down, which was the signal for all trainers to fish. Ash, Misty and Jessie all cast their rods into the lake.

"I am going to catch the Red Gyarados before you, Misty." Ash gloated as he felt a large tug on his rod, hoping that it wasn't a Magikarp.

"No way, Ashie boy. I am going to catch it before you."

They saw Gary next to him with one of the store bought rods. Misty was anger that he settled for something that probably didn't work. Her rods were better and even homemade rods were better. Jessie was holding a homemade rod.

"Trying your luck with a rotten rod? All that you will catch with rod is termites, Gary." Misty gloated to Gary.

Misty was still hyper from the match and wanted to still make fun of him. Misty never was like this so both Jessie and Ash were concerned but kept on fishing. Gary was about to say something when a blanket of white smoke covered the whole area. Ash though it was a trick by Meowth or James but he could see through parts of the fog that even James, Meowth, Butch, Cassidy and Domino were confused as he was.

Suddenly, two dark cloaked figures stepped out of the shadow. Everyone looked over at the figures. Ash sneered at this type of trouble. He knew it had something to do with another faction of Team Rocket. First it was Jessie and James. Then it was Cassidy and Butch and finally it was this group. He knew that Team Rocket might be coming here, but never thought of them sending another group other than the ones he knew.

"Who are you and what are you planning to do?" Ash shouted at the mysterious figures.

The figures chuckled and turned to Ash. He had no idea what he was up against, they thought. Those bumbling rockets were just the toppings on a sundae, but there were the hard delicious hot sauce that everyone tried to stay away from.

"Don't underestimate our powers, so prepare yourself for trouble."

"When we both attack, we shall make the damage done double."

Ash knew that was a rocket motto, but this one seemed different. Very different than the ones he had come across of. This had a little more pizzazz than Jessie and James's Rocket Motto.

"To destroy the world with devastation."

"To unite all evil within this nation."

"To bring forth the evils and destroy all love."

"To extend our terror to the heavens above."

"Trevor Venema"

The first cloaked rocket removed his cloak to reveal his true form. Ash gasped at what he was. This Rocket was part Dragonite; in fact he was more like a pokemon/human hybrid. He wondered about the other rocket. Was the other rocket a hybrid too?

"Max Venema"

Jessie was surprised by first rocket's strange form but disgusted by the second rocket's clothing. He was wearing different shades of black and purple. Why would a guy do this? She also was surprised that not only that this was male-male duo; she was also surprised that there were brothers.

"Team Rocket Twin Terrors sends in victims screaming off through the night."

"I'd suggest that you surrender right now because against us, you won't be able to win this fight."

A Dragonite and a Arbok popped out to perform the Meowth pose of saying "That's right." Meowth was a little upset that other pokemon were taking his place in the motto. He didn't mind the motto. It was better than theirs. They must have made it spectacular with the dramatics.

"So who dares to challenge the almighty Twin Terrors?" shouted Trevor Venema in his powerful voice as he scanned the ground for any challengers.

Ash walked towards the strange new Rocket members calling themselves the Twin Terrors. Gary also headed towards the strange group. In mind, they agreed to get rid of this rockets and continue on with the festival.

"We except your challenge." shouted both Ash and Gary as they glared at the new rockets.

"Good, get ready, you two because this is going to a challenge that not even you can beat." chuckled Max Venema.

Both Ash and Gary got ready for a battle up against two powerful rockets with several tricks to go against these two. Ash and Gary had no idea what they were going up against, but they had to. They knew that these rockets were after the water pokemon, including the Red Gyarados. Gary gripped a pokeball as Ash looked at Pikachu. Their determination would be key to winning but these rockets had something that might make them lose this battle. As the two sides starred at each other, they both waited for this incredible battle to begin. A battle that would not be easy for Ash and Gary to win, a battle that would destroy their spirit, their determination and maybe even their pokemon.


	7. Chapter 7 The Venomous Battle

Chapter 7

The "Venomous" Battle

The battle had begun. Ash had ordered Pikachu to enter the battle. Ash knew that Pikachu was always his good luck charm. He had beaten Team Rocket, whether it was Jessie/James or Cassidy/Butch with Pikachu, so why couldn't he beat these two with Pikachu. Gary threw out his pokeball with Arcanine. Like Ash's Pikachu, Arcanine was Gary's good luck charm. There were a few times that he beat a opponent's pokemon with Growlithe but Gary always got it done.

"You two will not get away with this." Ash shouted at the Twin Terrors.

"Team Rocket never does. There are usually blasted off again or arrested." Gary shouted at the Twin Terrors.

The two laughed at Ash and Gary. What Ash and Gary didn't know is that these two Rockets were able to escape from danger and imprisonment with their incredible abilities and awesome powers. They had even beaten the Elite Four but since security was assembling so fast they had to leave. The Twin Terrors chuckled as they devised a plan to steal the pokemon after beating these incredibly stupid fools who were going to challenge the Twin Terrors.

"Go Arbok. Let's show these trainers not to mess with Team Rocket." Shouted Max as he told his Arbok to attack.

"Dragonite, let's show that evil will always prevail." Shouted Trevor as he told his Dragonite to attack.

Ash laughed at these two. His Pikachu was powerful. His Pikachu beat Jessie's Arbok thousand of times and it even beat Drake's Dragonite. How could he lose to these two Rockets? Ash chuckled for a bit. He even saw Gary laughing a little. Why shouldn't they laugh? Team Rocket has always been pathetic in the past, why should now make any difference?

"Your Arbok and Dragonite is no match for the power of my Pikachu … "

" ... and the awesome power of my Arcanine. Your pokemon will be good as done when we are finished with you." Gary laughed along with Ash in front of these Rockets.

Misty looked at the two. She looked at them hoping that they would get serious soon. Sure Jessie and James weren't that much of challenge. Cassidy and Butch were a bit tricky but still these new rockets could be the toughest ever and Ash or Gary needed to focus on battling, not laughing.

"Let's end this battle now together. Pikachu, use Thunder on Dragonite … "

" … Arcanine, roast that snake with your Fire Blast." Ash and Gary shouted commands to their pokemon.

Ash and Gary thought they had won but their victory was ended when the Twin Terror's pokemon did something to stop the attack. Trevor's Dragonite saw the Thunder and flew high into the sky to avoid being shocked. Max's Arbok saw the fiery inferno head towards it so it dug into the earth to avoid the blast. Ash and Gary looked stunned as the Twin Terror's pokemon avoided their own pokemon attacks. Plus they weren't ordered to dig or fly.

"You see trainer, although we are Rockets, we train our pokemon incredibly well. I trained it in intense situations. I taught it to recognize an attack so it would evade it. You are going to better than that if you are going to stop us." laughed Trevor as his Dragonite returned back to the ground besides Trevor's feet.

"If you really are that good … well my dear brother had already explained why are pokemon were able to avoid your attacks. I don't think your pokemon will be able to beat ours." Max chucked as his Arbok popped out of the ground beside him.

Gary and Ash were angry. They both didn't like Rockets or people who thought their pokemon was better than anybody else's pokemon. They both decided to teach these rockets a lesson they would never forget.

"You Rockets think that you are all that tough. Well, let's see how tough you are … when we send you home crying. Pikachu, use your agility!" Ash shouted at Pikachu to attack.

"I hate Rockets and people who brag about their pokemon. Let's see you cry for mercy … when our pokemon beat yours. Arcanine, you also use agility. " Gary shouted at his Arcanine to strike down the opponent's pokemon.

"Arbok, use Poison Sting. Dragonite, use Dragon Rage." Max and Trevor shouted at their pokemon to attack the trainer's pokemon.

A barrage of poison needles and fire covered the area. Jenny was worried that the forest might burn down and the water pokemon might be harmed. Misty hoped that Pikachu would be all right but thankful when she looked up to see what was happening, tears came to her eyes, not in sorrow but in joy. Pikachu and Arcanine had avoided Arbok's Poison Sting and Dragonite's Dragon Rage. Ash and Gary smiled that their pokemon were all right but they looked up at the Twin Terrors. How would they beat these two Rockets?

The Twin Terrors were smiling. Their plan was working perfectly. It had every time. Trainers or Gym Leaders thought they could handle a battle with the Twin Terrors but ended up losing the battle and the pokemon ended up in terrible shape. There was no way these two trainers could beat them but just in case, they had their powers to back them up.

"Ok, now this battle gets real serious. I guess we are going to teach you guys not to mess with us. Pikachu, use Double Team." Ash chuckled at the Twin Terrors while commanding his pokemon.

"Arcanine, do the same so we can end this battle and show that good allows triumphs over evil." Gary laughed at the Twin Terrors while giving commands to his pokemon.

Gary and Ash thought they had the Twin Terrors beat but these two seemed to be one step ahead of them.

"Dragonite, use Gust to cover the battle field in dust." Trevor shouted to his Dragonite.

Dragonite flapped it wings and dust soon covered the field. Ash and Gary couldn't even see their own pokemon. What kind of attack was this? Was this a plan to steal the water pokemon and get away? Or was there something more to this odd attack."

Suddenly, both of them knew the answer. Arbok popped out the ground right below Pikachu. Pikachu went flying through the air and landed on the ground. Then the Arbok leaped towards Arcanine. Since Arcanine was confused about what was going on, it stopped its defensive attack and was easily struck down by Max's Arbok.

"Pikachu!" Ash shouted as he ran to his Pikachu making sure it was okay.

"Arcanine!" Gary did the same as Ash because he wanted to make sure his pokemon was okay, too.

Misty was scared even more. This Twin Terrors were not just powerful trainers, despite that they belonged to Team Rocket, they were also were smart. She would never expect anything like this in a battle. Jessie's Arbok was powerful but Jessie never used that tactic in battle. Ash and Gary were going up against a new and dangerous breed of Rocket.

"Ash, Gary, be careful. This two are up to something and I don't know what!" shouted Misty to both of them.

Ash and Gary nodded. They checked if their pokemon were okay. Arbok might have attacked them hard but it wasn't hard enough to end the battle. Pikachu and Arcanine got up. Both pokemon gave evil looks to Arbok and Dragonite. Meanwhile back in the stands, Jessie was actually surprised that Team Rocket was winning. James and Meowth were surprised too that these two rockets were actually beating the twerp and the professor's snobbish brat of a son. They had tried many times to beat these trainers but they never got a chance.

"Okay, now Ash, we must work together on this one. If we can confuse their pokemon, we have a chance to knock them out." Gary said to Ash while coming up with a plan to defeat these Rockets.

"For once, Gary, you might be right. So what you are saying that both of our pokemon use Agility and Quick attack to circle around Rocket's pokemon and make them confused." Ash said to Gary while trying to understand the plan.

Gary nodded to Ash, which meant that was the plan. These Rockets were unlike anything they had encountered. Ash had encountered troublemakers like Damien, Lawrence the III, the trio of trainers that tried to ruin the Wobbuffet festival, Jessie and James, Cassidy and Butch, Domino. These Rockets went past anything that Ash or probably Gary had even gone up against.

"Ok, Pikachu, use Agility to circle your opponents. Then you know what to do." Ash told Pikachu what Pikachu should do.

"Arcanine, use Agility also with Ash's Pikachu. Then it is all up to you guys." Gary gave orders on what Arcanine should do.

Pikachu and Arcanine use Quick Attack to head towards the pokemon what they were causing the trouble. When they arrived, they circled around using Agility. Both Arbok and Dragonite saw many Pikachus and Arcanines but they weren't getting dizzy. Ash and Gary were looking confused. This had always worked before but why was this not working now? They couldn't understand it until Dragonite flapped its wings. It was flapping so hard that Pikachu and Arcanine were blown away from Arbok and Dragonite but they landed safely on the ground.

"Pikachu, now is your chance. Use Thunder to strike that Dragonite down!" Ash shouted to his Pikachu.

"Arcanine, you have the opportunity. Use Fire Spin to stop the Arbok" Gary shouted to his Arcanine.

A blast of fire and thunder filled the area as the attacks headed towards the pokemon. Pikachu's Thunder attack hit Dragonite with a blaze of glory. Trevor watched his pokemon being fried and then Dragonite dropped down, as it was defeated. An intense Fire Spin encased Arbok. Max watched as his pokemon was being burned. After the attack stopped, he could see his pokemon on the ground hardly breathing. Both of the rockets ran to their pokemon and recalled them. Ash and Gary celebrated in their victory, but little did they know this battle was not over.

"This isn't over, trainers. Our pokemon might have been defeated but we are still ready to battle." Trevor shouted.

Ash and Gary were confused. What could those two do? Although Trevor looked like he was part Dragonite, that didn't mean that he had the abilities and power of a Dragonite? Their victory dance was silenced as they watched what was going to happen. Suddenly, a chopper flew overhead the Twin Terrors. Ash knew that they were here to steal but use technology to battle.

"So you are going to use technology to stop us? Ha, Jessie and James have done that thousand of times and it never works. They have use the Arbotank, the Robotic Rhydon, the Gyarados Submarine, the Noctowl robot, the Gengar robot, and a lot more than I can remember. Their machines have always been destroyed and yours will too." Ash laughed as he saw the chopper.

Ash thought he knew what was going on but this time Rockets weren't using technology. They were chuckling. Suddenly, Trevor stepped forward and stretched out his Dragonite wings. He started flapping them rapidly. This wasn't what Ash had expected at all. Real Dragonite wings? No, it was all part of technology, but Ash was in denial. He didn't know what to expect now. Trevor rose up into the air and grabbed Max with his claws. He rose and flew towards the trainer's pokemon.

"Max, you know what to do." Trevor said to Max while positioning himself.

Max aimed his hands at Pikachu and Arcanine. It was silent. Nobody moved, not even Gary and Ash. They all watched what was going on. Suddenly, a rush of purple fluid came out of Max's hand and covered the pokemon. Suddenly, Pikachu and Arcanine were crying in pain. Jenny rushed to the pokemon. She recognized what this purple stuff was. It was poison and it was very powerful to do this. Ash and Gary were in shock but they were about to encounter even more.

"What do you think you are doing? Is this some cheap trick to show how you can use science and technology together to defeat us?" Ash shouted as he looked towards both his Pikachu and the Twin Terrors.

Gary didn't say anything but if he did, it would be anger towards these two and what they had done. He rose up and pulled out a pokeball. Ash did to so he could show this two that trickery was not going to work but before they threw the pokemon, Trevor landed down on the ground. He let Max go.

"Tricky? Cheap tricks? I will show you two the power of Venema." Trevor shouted.

A bit of static electricity formed in Trevor's Dragonite Horn. It started to grow intense second by second until Trevor released it … at Ash and Gary. The power of the Thunder attack whipped past the Jenny and struck the two trainers. There was when trouble began. When Thunder attack struck Ash and Gary, it hit them so hard that you could hear them yelping. Misty was shocked that Trevor was able to do this but more shocked that the Thunder attack was still going.

"Ash, Gary, hang on!" Misty shouted while hoping that they would survive.

The Thunder attack kept going and going until finally it stopped. Ash and Gary fell to the ground. They collapsed and didn't move. Jenny ran up with rubber gloves just in case she might get shocked. They were barely breathing just like their pokemon. Suddenly, the Red Gyarados popped out of the water. That is when a net snared the shiny pokemon. It came from a chopper above. Not only did it catch the Red Gyarados, it caught other water pokemon too. Max and Trevor grabbed onto a rope ladder that was dropped down.

"This is what you get when you mess with the Twin Terrors." Max shouted.

"Remember, when going up against us, think twice about what you are going to do." Trevor laughed.

The chopper took off with Trevor, Max, the Red Gyarados and most of the inhabitants of the Lake of Rage. Misty rushed over to Ash and started crying. An ambulance siren roared in from the entrance. One of the judges must have called ahead for medical help. A group of Chanseys ran to the pokemon and medical assistants ran to Ash and Gary. All four were put in the ambulance. Misty and Brook got inside and rode off with them. The rest of the Rockets decided to get in their jet and followed them. They gave Officer Jenny a quick goodbye and took off. Officer Jenny couldn't believe what just happened. All she knew is that the Twin Terrors had struck again and nobody was able to do anything to stop them. She hoped that Ash, Gary and their pokemon were okay. The victims of the Twin Terrors usually were not hurt severely but she knew that their dreams would be shattered. She told everyone to stay calm. She issued a Team Rocket attack to other officers and headed toward Mahogany Town. She hoped that everything was all right.


	8. Chapter 8 After Tragedy Comes New Frie...

I am so sorry that I have taken this long. Things get in the way. I will finish this. Hey, it is my first fanfic so I should do you guys and gals a favor and have my very first fanfic finished.

Chapter 8

After Tragedy … Comes New Friendships

It was midmorning when Misty and Brock woke up. The pokemon center was empty as it usually was when it came there. It was good that it was because they didn't need a bunch of trainers distracting them, though that is probably what they needed right now. Last night, they kept up checking on Ash and Gary. Nurse Joy finally told them to stop and calm down. Thank goodness that the Mahogany Town's Nurse Joy knew a lot more than treating pokemon but she also knew how to heal humans. Pikachu and Growlithe were also in pretty bad shape. Jessie, James, Cassidy, Butch, Domino and Meowth were also worried. They had gone against the twerp before but this never happened. Finally, Misty spoke her mind.

"Brock, do you think Ash is going to … you know?" Misty asked Brock.

"You mean do you think if Ash is going to … die? Hardly, that was a powerful Thunder Attack, but Ash has been through much worse. I mean Ash has been shocked by Pikachu thousands of times though this time, I don't know how he will survive." Brock said to Misty.

Both Misty and Brock worried about Ash, Pikachu, Gary and Arcanine. They had gone up against Rockets before but never had they gone up against rockets like those two. These Twin Terrors' Pokemon were well trained. The Twin Terrors actually meant business and didn't mess around. Both of them wondered what the Twin Terrors next victims would be.

"I am sorry you had to see that but there was nothing I could do."

Misty and Brock turned around and saw Officer Jenny. For once, Brock didn't have that romantic feeling for Jenny. It was because he was still worried about Ash to even worry about getting a date with Officer Jenny. Misty wondered why Officer Jenny was here, should she be after the Twin Terrors. Finally, Misty spoke her mind once again.

"Officer Jenny, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be after those rockets that hurt Ash, Gary, Pikachu and Arcanine?" Misty asked Officer Jenny in a confused way.

Brock was also confused. Officer Jenny always was on the case of Team Rocket. Why not these two or was there something more? Was there something she wasn't telling us? He waited for Officer's Jenny response.

"The reason why I am not chasing them is that they always get away one way or another. The Twin Terrors are a part of Team Rocket that no one can stop. They are on the Most Wanted List. They are Enemy One but not even the FBI or the CIA can stop these duo terrorists." Officer Jenny explained to Brock and Misty.

Someone was on Team Rocket was very powerful according to Officer Jenny. Jessie and James looked at each other then at Cassidy, Butch and Domino. Giovanni must have sent these two because it would have been them that would be in the spotlight. Going against their judgment, Jessie, James, Meowth, Cassidy, Butch and Domino all agreed they must stop these Twin Terrors. They seemed to go for unfair actions more unfair than any Rocket have ever used. This Twin Terrors might make Team Rocket look like they want to cause serious trouble, more than Team Rocket is supposed to.

"Misty, Brock, we have a proposition for you two." said Jessie to Brock and Misty.

Misty and Brock turned around and saw Jessie and James approach them. What were those two up to? Were they going to steal all the pokemon but leave them unharmed? No, Misty thought, that wasn't the Team Rocket. At it was the way Team Rocket never seemed to go for, until the Twin Terrors did things that she never expected Team Rocket would do. The Twin Terrors were ruthless and didn't care what they did to get pokemon. Sure, Jessie, James, Meowth, Cassidy, Butch and Domino did the same thing but not that way.

"What is this proposition? You want to spare our lives if we give you the pokemon! I am sorry, it is just that what just … happened a couple hours ago … was horrible!" Misty said while trying not to cry.

"No, that is not the Team Rocket way, at least we think we know what boundaries we can't go over. We feel sorry for the twerps; I mean Ash and Gary plus their Pokemon. We have never seen a human and pokemon treated that way. That is why we should work together to stop these Twin Terrors." James explained to Misty and Brock.

Misty and Brock were shocked to hear Team Rocket want to stop fellow members of its own organization but it made sense. These Twin Terrors were ruthless and had to be stopped at all costs. Misty looked around and looked outside. The sun was rising over the hilltops of Mahogany town. The sun lit up Mahogany town like any other town but this one was more beautiful. Misty hoped that Ash would be able to survive to see this even if Ash was a little thick-headed but even Ash deserved to live.

"We have a deal but all we can do now is wait for them to be okay before we can do anything." Misty replied to the group of Rockets.

Everyone started worrying again. Misty and Brock headed their fingers crossed. Jessie and James paced back and forth. Cassidy and Butch looked towards the lake then turning away to forget what just happened. Meowth and Domino were preparing a plan of action just in cause Nurse Joy couldn't do anything. Then the phone rang. Misty ran over to it and picked the receiver up.

"Hello, may I ask who is calling?" Misty asked.

Professor Oak appeared on the vid-phone. He wasn't looking sad. He was actually smiling. Misty knew that he hadn't been informed of the tragic event that happened at the lake. She didn't know how to explain it to him because of his son, but she knew he had to tell him. A force that not even the police hurt his son and his son's pokemon or any government agency could stop.

"Misty, how are you? Last I heard you were going to the Lake of Rage to compete in the Water Pokemon Festival. So did Ash or Gary catch the Red Gyarados?" Professor Oak asked.

Misty paused and started to cry. Professor Oak heard the crying over the phone and wondered what was wrong. Did Gary lose to a better trainer or did something bad happen? No, he couldn't think about that. Gary was careful but still … what if something did happen?

"Misty, what happened at the Lake of Rage!" Professor Oak asked with a tone that scared Misty.

Misty stepped back but she knew that he shouted because he knew something might have happed to his son. She cleared her throat and began to tell everything she knew that happened on that fateful day.

"Well, it started off nice. We thought Team Rocket was going to crash the party, well we thought that when Jessie and James showed up but they were actually obeying the rules for once. The contest just began when … the Twin Terrors showed up." Misty explained.

Professor Oak almost jumped in his chair. He knew that Team Rocket would be attracted to the festival but he didn't think that the Twin Terrors would come. He heard about those destructive duo because of so many of his friends have been robbed but not one had the courage to face them. Why? Maybe his son's encounter with the Twin Terrors would explain it. He urged Misty to go on.

"Well, a pokemon battle between the Twin Terrors and Ash plus your son Gary enraged. Both of them thought they could beat the Twin Terrors but they were beaten. Ash has been up against tough battles before but nothing like this." Misty cried some more while explained what happened next to Professor Oak.

Ash and Gary beaten by skilled pokemon, that was interesting, but something was missing. He didn't think the victims of the Twin Terrors were scared by skilled pokemon. There was something more powerful in this case. He knew he would get the answer. He urged Misty to continue the story but told her to stop if it became difficult for her to finish.

"Well after Pikachu and Arcanine were beaten, Ash and Gary got angry. Suddenly, a helicopter arrived. Just when we thought the Twin Terrors were about to make their getaway, Trevor of the Twin Terrors lifted Max up and flew towards Pikachu and Arcanine." Misty explained.

"By Glider?" asked Professor Oak curiously.

"No, by wings, Trevor is a Dragonite human hybrid." Misty explained.

Professor Oak almost dropped the phone. So that is how the Twin Terrors seem to get away with their crimes. They have power on their side … pokemon power, that is. Giovanni must have allowed several of it members to become Hybrids. That was the best way and with it, the Twin Terrors were formed but he knew that only one was a hybrid so what was the other Rocket's power. He allowed Misty to continue on.

"Then Max focused his hands on Ash and Pikachu and poison came out. It was like that there was poison running through this Rocket's body. Then Ash and Gary ran over to Pikachu and Arcanine. They got angry again and Trevor used the Dragonite's power to shock them with an intense Thunder Attack." Misty explained.

Now he fully understood why this rockets were getting away with their crimes because no one could withstand their power. He hoped that his son plus Ash were all right. He knew that Ash's mother would want to know how Ash was but would be crushed when he had to tell what happened. He told her goodbye and then hung up the phone. He cried a bit and then called Ash's mother to inform her of Ash's tragic event.

Misty put the phone down and then she saw Nurse Joy come out of the emergency room. Everyone jumped up and listened to hear what Nurse Joy had to say. They all hoped that her message wouldn't be something they didn't want to hear but they had to be prepared for the worst.

"Ash, Pikachu, Gary, and Arcanine are recovering well. The poison was easily treated with an antidote and the paralysis was treated with some special medicine which is the same medicine used to treat patients and Pokemon who are effected by Stun Spore." Nurse Joy replied in a cheerful way.

Misty and the rest sighed. She knew that medicine back in the Orange Islands when Stun Spore affected Tracey and Ash. Apparently, so did Jessie because James was looking for the same treatment. Everyone sighed but still was alert to listen to Nurse Joy.

"They need a couple days of rest but should take it easy for a while." Nurse Joy replied while heading back toward the desk.

Everyone started celebrating the recovery. Pop-poppers exploded in the air and miniature fireworks went off. Who couldn't celebrate the recovery of best friends and new partnerships? Plus the revival of rare and talented pokemon was also a celebration. Misty, Brock, Jessie, James, Meowth, Cassidy, Butch, and Domino put their hands together to agree on their new mission to stop the Twin Terrors and they celebrated again.


	9. Chapter 9 Recovery And Another Attack

Chapter 9

Recovery and Another Planned Attack

It was about the next day when Ash and Gary finally woke up. The last thing they remember was the blast of energy hitting them. Both of them couldn't believe what happened. Ash had gone against Team Rocket but they never used a tactic like this. This showed Ash that maybe he shouldn't have underestimated the Twin Terrors. Gary wondered how powerful these Twin Terrors were. Was that their whole power or a sample of their power? Anyways, these Twin Terrors had to be stopped or more people or pokemon might get hurt.

"I see you are finally walking up"

Both of Ash and Gary turned around and saw Nurse Joy. She was bringing in a tray of food for them because she thought they might be starving since they woke up. They looked on the tray and saw many delights. French toasts, scrambled eggs, hash browns, pancakes and orange juice were on the tray that Nurse Joy had. Both of them were surprised to see the food but what was more surprising that Nurse Joy could cook.

"So Nurse Joy, how long were we out?" Ash asked Nurse Joy.

"Well, about one or two days, that attack on you took a long time for you to recover." Nurse Joy explained.

Both Ash and Gary looked at each other. They didn't like each other but to stop these Rockets, they had to get along. Just then Nurse Joy brought in Pikachu and Arcanine. Their pokemon were still asleep. Their pokemon got hurt just as they did. Attacked by poison and electricity, these two Rockets were probably ones that you don't mess with. Pikachu and Ash had gone through a lot of things before but nothing like this. Ash couldn't forget what happened on that day. He could remember Max using poison to hurt their pokemon. Then he could remember Trevor used a Thunder attack to hurt them also. Pikachu, Magnemite and even Raichu had shocked Ash before, even by that trap in the Viridian Gym but a powerful force like this had never shocked him

"Don't worry, your pokemon will be ok. Gary, Professor Oak has been informed of your accident. He wants to talk to you." Nurse Joy said as she brought in a vid phone.

The phone rang and Gary picked up the receiver. A picture of Professor Oak appeared. Professor Oak seemed worried. He should be after what happened. Why didn't I analyze the situation before, Gary thought. I have always done it before. Gary hung his head in shame. A great pokemon trainer would never let this happen. A pokemon master would never let this happen either. He had failed. He had disappointed his uncle. He had disappointed his pokemon and he had disappointed himself.

"Gary, how are you?" Professor Oak asked.

"Fine, okay. I guess" Gary said but then Gary started to cry.

"Gary, what is wrong?" Professor Oak asked.

"I have failed as a trainer. If I were a good pokemon trainer, I would have been prepared for that. I …." Gary continued to cry.

"Gary, don't blame yourself. This powerful Rockets have beaten many trainers and even gym leaders. Don't worry about it. Now let's talk some more." Professor Oak tried to calm Gary down.

Gary and Professor Oak talked while Ash wondered what was going on outside. Suddenly, Jessie came in. Ash was about to get up when Jessie gave a signal for him to stay down. Jessie didn't look like she was going to steal Pikachu. What was Jessie up to? He was curious to hear what Jessie had to say.

"Now twerp … I mean Ash, after what has just happened, I think it is best that both sides make a truce. Well, until we can stop these powerful Rockets." Jessie explained.

Ash looked stunned. Fellow Team Rocket members would turn against each other. That did happen once and while but Ash was glad that it was happening again. That meant it was Ash, Gary, Misty, Brock, Jessie, James, Meowth, Cassidy, Butch, and Domino against the powerful Twin Terrors.

"Okay, Jessie. We have a deal." Ash agreed while putting out his hand to accept the deal.

"Not now. We will continue the truce later. You need your strength to fight off these powerful terrorists." Jessie said as she headed back to the main room.

Ash put his head on the pillow as he fell asleep. Gary finished talk to Professor Oak. He heard what was going on and he had to agree. Gary also fell asleep. He knew that there would be a big day ahead of them, which was stopping this Twin Terrors. Brock and Misty started to plan with the other rockets how to stop them. Rubber gloves would be needed just in case. They had to stop these Twin Terrors or something tragic might happen. Jessie and James knew that something bolder would happen. Giovanni was always going over the edge. Sending Rockets to steal pokemon was a usual mission but rare missions like destroying a building went to chosen Rocket Members. Those Twin Terrors might be given a great mission and they had to stop them. So they asked Domino to hack into the Team Rocket Database to see if important mission were being planned.

Meanwhile at a hidden base in Johto, a copper landed at a landing pad. Trevor and Max walked out and looked at the building. This was their greatest victory yet. Yes, trainers did try to interfere but they were no match for the Twin Terrors. A grunt came out of the building. They looked at him and knew what they had to. With their cloaks on, they approached the grunt.

"Inside this helicopter, there are pokemon for the boss. They are inside pokeballs at the back of the helicopter. We will show this pokemon personally." said Trevor to the Grunt.

"Yes, this one is very special and it must handled with great care." Said Max to the Grunt while chuckling.

The Grunt nodded its head and called others to help as Trevor and Max headed towards the building. With the Shiny Pokeball containing the Red Gyarados, they had succeeded once more. They knew Giovanni would be proud of them. They had actually triumphed instead of failed as the other rockets had. They entered the building and proceeded towards the boss's room. Giovanni knew that they would be arriving by now.

Giovanni was checking out some technology by his scientists. He kept up a great empire. He kept his brown suit dust-free thanks to the grunts and his Persian was always clean, which was also part of the Grunt's job to do. He had very good associates and he had some people he could rely on to do their job unlike some Rocket he trusted. There was a knock on the door and Giovanni told two grunts to open the door. Trevor and Max walked in the door while Grunts carrying a box followed behind them.

"Oh gracious boss, pleases accept this pokemon we stole for you." Trevor and Max bowed down to Giovanni.

"There is no need to bow. You are my best team of Rockets. My grunts should be bow down to you. Very job done. Now there is …" Giovanni was about to tell about a special event.

"Before you say anything Giovanni, let us show you our present to you. Grunts, bring in the water tank.

A set of grunts rolled in a tank on wheels. Giovanni was surprised by their ability to command grunts around but more surprised that Max and Venema got him a present. He waited for this present to appear. What was it? A Dragonite? A Tyranitar? Something more powerful than what he had? Giovanni was anxious to see what the Twin Terrors got him. Giovanni watched as Trevor threw the Shiny Pokeball into the tank of water. The pokeball opened to reveal …

"Yes, Giovanni, your trusted Rockets got you … the Red Gyarados. Yes, we got you the most rarest pokemon in the world." Trevor said to Giovanni.

Giovanni couldn't believe that they accomplished a feat like this. He clapped his hands in amazement and soon Grunts clapped their hands to. Not that they had to but many grunts were inspired by these two. The Twin Terrors had put Team Rocket right where it should belong; the Most Wanted Lists. Two Team Rockets were on the Most Wanted list right at the top and these two always got away.

"Bravo, Venemas. Bravo, now over at the Indigo Plateau, there is a festival for Gym Leaders. I don't want to steal any pokemon. I want you to destroy the festival and the Indigo Plateau. I want you to leave it in ruins. I want to show the Elite Four that Team Rocket is still at threat and shouldn't let their guard down." Giovanni explained to Max and Trevor.

Trevor and Max agreed to Giovanni's next assignment. The two bowed to Giovanni once more and headed towards the door. Giovanni's next mission should be a piece of cake though even Team Rocket members shouldn't leave their guard down, not like those two trainers back at the Lake of Rage. They exited the building. Scientists had finished putting weaponry on the helicopter. After hearing the scientist's comments, they got in the helicopter and lifted off. Before the door was shut, Trevor released Dragonite.

"Dragonite, fly along side the chopper and protect it from danger. When we get to our destination, fire a Hyper Beam at this target." Trevor said while explaining his plan to Dragonite.

Dragonite nodded and flew outside which its tail shut the door. Trevor chuckled as he remembered teaching Dragonite to do that. The world would soon experience a great attack from Team Rocket. Team Rocket was a powerful crime syndicate and soon would be greater known as a terrorist organization. Giovanni was a wise leader and would never let his employees down and his employees would never let them down. Nothing would stop Team Rocket this time. Nothing at all, not even the Elite Four would stop this attack. The chopper headed off towards the Indigo Plateau. The Pokemon world was about to experience something it had never experience before unless something could stop.


	10. Chapter 10 Chaos Mixed With Trouble Lea...

Okay, here I am continuing on with the story. I am adding a Behind The Scenes at the end of this fanfic. Now I know other authors have created a seperate document for that certain type of thing but I feel that it is better to have it with the fanfic total. Well, keep up reading.

Chapter 10

Chaos mixed with trouble leads to …

Lance was greeting the contest winners who entered the contest that allows you to meet the Elite Four and get a rare but powerful pokemon to use on your journey to become a pokemon master. This was also the day when Agatha leaves the Elite Four and Koga, Will and Karen join the new Elite Four. He looked around and knew nothing could go wrong until he heard a flapping of wings. He thought it was his Dragonite going on a brisk flight but it wasn't his Dragonite. It was a Dragonite that he had seen before. Then he heard the sounds of blades, which he knew were helicopters blades. Team Rocket was here.

"Well, it seems we are noticed." said Trevor as his Dragonite flew back to them.

"Yes, it is time for chaos to reign upon the Indigo Plateau." replied Max as he looked towards the landscape that was the Indigo Plateau.

"Master, I know what to do." said Trevor's Dragonite.

Dragonite turned around and headed for the Indigo Plateau. There was no escape from Team Rocket but he knew that even the Elite Four has plans of their own. Dragonite was right because Elite Four was already ushering the winners to a safe location. Lance knew that this day would come. He knew that Team Rocket would try to capture or destroy the Indigo Plateau. He turned to Bruno, which was one of the original Elite Four members.

"What shall we do?" Lance asked.

"We have to fight back." Bruno replied.

"Yes, but they might bring reinforcements. We need help from trainers." Lance explained.

"Yes, you are right. I make sure the trainers are safe and send out a distress call. You handle these Rockets." Bruno said as he ran off towards where the trainers were kept.

Lance ran out to confront the rockets. He couldn't see the helicopter but he could see a Dragonite coming towards them. Lance wasn't surprised. He knew that Team Rocket would use pokemon as weapons of war. He threw out a pokeball that released his own Dragonite. He told his Dragonite to stop the Rocket's Dragonite from causing harm. Back in the sky, Trevor's Dragonite spotted part of a stadium. He focused his energy and fired off a powerful Hyper Beam. The Hyper Beam shot through the air and crashed into part of the Stadium. A great explosion erupted and make a big boom that even people from the Orange Islands could hear it.

"Looks like the Rockets want to start off with a big bang, Dragonite. So they want to cause trouble. I will give them enough trouble that they won't be able to stop me from destroying their plans." Lance said to Dragonite.

Lance nodded to Dragonite. Dragonite headed for the Rocket's Dragonite. Trevor's Dragonite spotted the incoming Dragonite. It knew that something was wrong and prepared for battle. It had trained with Trevor so it knew what to do. Suddenly, Lance's Dragonite slammed into Trevor's Dragonite. Trevor's Dragonite felt the pain but pushed Lance's Dragonite aside. Both Dragonites fought each other but Lance's Dragonite had the upper edge. It used an Ice Punch on Trevor's Dragonite and then grabbed Trevor's Dragonite with a powerful grip.

"It looks like our plan has backfired. Dragonite, return back here immediately." Trevor shouted.

Dragonite got out the Dragonite's grip and headed back towards the helicopter. Lance's Dragonite started to follow but Trevor's Dragonite fired off warning Ice Beams. Lance's Dragonite backed down and flew back towards its owner. Lance looked at his Dragonite and then looked at the retreating Dragonite. It was skilled enough to go against his. He had known Team Rocket was powerful but he never expected Team Rocket to train their Pokemon this well.

Dragonite reached the Helicopter as it landed down in a remote spot. It tried to beg for forgiveness from its master, but Trevor stopped it. Trevor patted its head like it had done nothing wrong at all. Dragonite was puzzled because it had failed its mission. Its master's eyes said the same thing. Trevor walked over to his brother who was a laptop. They both would have to explain their failure to Giovanni. Although they did make a huge impact, they did not do what Giovanni expected them to do. Giovanni's figure appeared on the screen.

"Giovanni, we are sorry that we failed you. Lance's Pokemon stopped us before we could … "

"Silence, I had expected the Elite Four to counter our attempts but they won't counter your next part of the mission. You two with the help of some grunts will hold Indigo Plateau hostage. They might have slowed you two down but they can never stop you." Giovanni explained to both of the Venema Brothers.

Trevor, Max and Dragonite sighed in relief. So this destruction plan was phase one of taking over the Indigo Plateau. They looked at the area. It was a pretty area. With trees and houses and stadiums that looked like something from the Middle Ages era, this was an excellent place. It would be an excellent place for Team Rocket Headquarters and not even the Elite Four could stop them.

"You two, um, I mean three rest for a while. Have some food and drink. Tomorrow, you shall achieve a goal that no Team Rocket has ever done. You shall take over the Indigo Plateau." Giovanni explained.

The signal shutdown and Max closed the laptop. Finally, a break from all this terror and chaos, well until tomorrow, they thought. They headed back into the helicopter and put up some hammocks. Trevor got a bowl of fresh fruit and started eating. Since he was a part Dragonite, he had to indulge his Dragonite side. Dragonite came through the helicopter door and looked at Trevor. Trevor put up a hammock for Dragonite and offered Dragonite fruit. Max sat down and put some shades on. Both of them smiled each other and fell asleep. They all had to rest for the big day tomorrow. It would be a big day … for Team Rocket.

Meanwhile, back at the Mahogany Town Pokemon Center, Ash and company was deciding on a plan of action. Ash and Gary were informed of the rumor that the Twin Terrors might have a mission of destruction. Both Ash and Gary agreed once more to join up to stop these two dangerous Rockets. According to info from a website tracking the Twin Terrors, they had targeted a lot of victims and paralyzed them the same way they did to Ash and Gary. These troublesome Rockets must not be allowed to continue on.

"So what is the plan?" Ash said to the rest of the group.

"Actually, we were trying to find a way to stop them from attacking anybody. That Trevor Venema has a incredible amount of power." Jessie said to Ash.

Yes, Ash and Gary could remember what happened at the Lake of Rage. After Max had poisoned both Arcanine and Pikachu, Trevor sent out an electrical attack that was so powerful that it paralyzed both Ash and Gary. Ash had been shocked before but he had never felt so much power in his lifetime. People all over the world had probably experienced what he had experienced. This Twin Terrors had to be stopped once and for all.

"Don't forget about Max Venema. His poison is also lethal even to pokemon." Brock explained.

Gary then thought about his pokemon. He hadn't seen them. Nurse Joy did inform Ash and Gary that their pokemon were okay but he hadn't been able to hold or touch his Arcanine in days. Ash probably felt the same way, Gary thought. Both of them probably missed being able to hold or touch their pokemon. Then the emergency room sign dinged and Nurse Joy came out. Ash and Arcanine came through after her. Pikachu jumped on Ash's shoulder and Arcanine ran towards Gary. Arcanine knocked down Gary and started licking him.

"Isn't that sweet? Those two are happy their pokemon are returned to them safe and sound." James cried.

"Guys, I think there is something you should see." Domino showed Jessie and James.

Ash was about to hug Pikachu more when Jessie waved to Ash. That must mean they must have found something. Everyone rushed over to Domino. Domino was on a laptop. They looked at a laptop and there was footage of an event. Ash didn't know how it related to this situation until he saw what happened. A Dragonite had attacked the Indigo Plateau where the Elite Four battle. A Dragonite would not do this by itself. It must have something to do with Team Rocket and that probably meant it involved the Twin Terrors.

"This is an incredible event. Team Rocket just attacked the Stadium at the Indigo Plateau with a Dragonite. There is no sign of Team Rocket but we will keep you update." replied a PNN Reporter.

"I knew that Team Rocket was up to something, but nothing like this." Domino explained.

"Then we must head towards the Indigo Plateau. My gym battles can wait. The safety of the whole Pokemon League Championship and the Pokemon World is at risk." Ash said to the others.

Everyone agreed and they decided to head for Indigo Plateau. It would have been a long walk until Jessie suggested that they use the Pidgeot Jet. Ash was kind of worried but he shook off the worriment. They had a place to go to and some threats to stop. Ash and Gary were just outside the door when an old man stepped in front of them. He was wearing white colored clothes. It almost look liked he was dressed for winter. They stepped aside towards a place in the shade.

"Who are you?" Ash asked.

"My name is Pryce. From news from Pallet Town, you two boys must be Ash and Gary. I was just about to pick up my pokemon so I could get ready for your gym battles." Pryce said.

"That is very nice but we have no time for Gym Battles. The safety of the Pokemon League and possibly Pokemon World is danger." Gary explained to Bryce.

"I understand. So you have heard about Team Rocket's attack on Indigo Plateau. Team Rocket is a force that probably is too powerful, but you must try anyways. Remember, Team Rocket is pure evil." Pryce said to Ash and Gary.

"Well, not all of them are. Some Rocket members we have met seem like that, but deep down they are nice." Ash said to Bryce as Jessie, James, Cassidy, Butch, Domino and Meowth stepped out of the Pokemon Center.

Pryce looked at the Rocket members and turned to Ash to say, "Ah, so you are probably right. I wish you both good luck."

Pryce went inside the Pokemon Center and waved towards Ash. Misty and Brock came outside. They asked Ash who was that man and Ash explained that it was the Mahogany Gym Leader Bryce. Then Ash asked Jessie where this Pidgeot Jet was. Jessie explained that it was on the between the Lake of Rage and Mahogany Town in a forest. So Ash and Gary ran towards the forest with the rest of the group behind them. Ash and Gary didn't know how this situation was going to turn out, but each of them hoped that they would be able to defeat the Twin Terrors.


	11. Chapter 11 Chaos, Danger And A Strong ...

Chapter 11

… Chaos, Danger and a strong partnership

Trevor woke up and looked at outside. Today was the day. Today was the day where Team Rocket would take over the Indigo Plateau. Max also woke up. Team Rocket was ready and raring to go. Nothing could stop them. Those kids back at the Lake of Rage must still be in pain from their last battle. Nothing has even been able to beat them. Both Venemas heard the sound of choppers. The rest of Giovanni's plan must be here. They looked outside and saw a couple of choppers. Out stepped some Rocket Grunts, as Trevor and Max saw. Trevor wrapped the cloak around himself. Since these grunts weren't authorized to know secret info, they shouldn't know about Trevor's Hybrid form. There weren't the best but they would be the perfect distraction so they could do the work they need to do. One of the grunts came up to Trevor.

"I am Agent Gengar of Operation Takeover. Giovanni has ordered us to cause a big distraction while you sneak into the Indigo Plateau. If you need help, call us." The Rocket Agent said while handing Trevor a walkie-talkie.

"Good, but I don't think we will need help." Trevor replied as he went back towards their chopper.

Both Max and Trevor planned a new strategy for this assignment. This assignment wasn't going to be easy. The Elite Four were well known and weren't pushovers. The Venemas would have to give everything they got to defeat the Elite Four and take over the Indigo Plateau. Both Venemas looked at each other and nodded.

"Okay, Trevor Venema. Can you hear me?" Agent Gengar said on the walkie-talkie.

Trevor Venema picked up the walkie-talkie. He was annoyed with these Rocket Grunts but the boss assigned them to this mission. Although they could get this job done without these bumbling rockets, they did anyways since Giovanni probably had a good reason for assigning these annoying Rocket grunts. Trevor has always obeyed Giovanni ever since he first became a Rocket. He and his brother stole valuable artifacts and Pokemon just for Giovanni. They wanted to make sure that Giovanni didn't forget them.

"Yes, I can hear you." Trevor growled back.

Agent Gengar could tell Trevor was frustrated with them. Of course, Trevor would be since he was part of the Twin Terrors. The Twin Terrors stood as the greatest threat to Pokemon World. Most Rocket grunt admired them. They were an unstoppable force. Not even Gym Leaders and the Elite Four could beat them. Now part of the Indigo League stood in ruins and there is going to more than.

"We are setting up the anti-aircraft system just in case help is called in." Agent Gengar explained.

"Anti-aircraft? You think that they are going to use technology to stop us. I laugh at that." Trevor said on the walkie-talkie.

"Normally, I would agree with you but … we must be prepared for anything." Agent Gengar replied back.

Trevor agreed on this point. It would be a mistake to ignore the idea of an air strike. Although his brother and he were powerful, a single error or mistake could bring the plan to a stand still. This plan of action had to be error-free. They had to make sure nothing got in their way. Trevor watched as the missile launchers were put into place. While the Rocket Grunts made a diversion, the Twin Terrors would be able to make it to the Indigo Stadium.

"Get ready, Trevor. Time for Team Rocket to triumph." Agent Gengar replied.

Trevor signaled to his brother and they stepped out of the helicopter. To attack and capture the stadium, they must make a sneak attack. Trevor had planned that if they got in without using technology, they would be able to make it in without being detected. Suddenly, the helicopter they were in lifted off. A missile fired from the right wing and hit one of the buildings in Indigo Village. That should get the Elite Four's attention, Trevor thought.

"What was that?" shouted Lance.

Lance had just heard an explosion and he saw a Rocket Helicopter passing by. It must be the same one that passed by earlier. He sent out Aerodactyl to go after the attackers then he headed for the Pokemon Center where the trainers were held. He had to warn the other Elite Four Members and the trainers. Team Rocket was certainly up to something. He believed that Team Rocket was up to something and it had to be something big.

Meanwhile on the Pidgeot Jet, which was flying over the Silver Mountains, Ash was planning out a strategy with Gary. Misty and Brock were going over the landscape of the areas around the Indigo League with Meowth, Jessie and James. Cassidy and Butch were flying the plane and watching out for anything suspicious. Domino was using her laptop to scan for any device that could shoot airplanes down. She knew something that the others didn't. Giovanni had formed a new Team Rocket but there were problem with it. There were pieces of evidence that might conclude that it might break but she knew that Giovanni's New Team Rocket would let nothing get in their way of taking over the Indigo Plateau. Unfortunately, Giovanni didn't expect former Team Rocket members to stop his plan.

"So Gary, how do we stop this Twin Terrors? They beat us the last time. How do we beat them this time?" Ash asked Gary.

"I don't know, Ash. These two are the toughest trainers ever. It doesn't matter that they are part of Team Rocket now, because we have to think that they are trainers. That is the only way to beat them." Gary explained.

Cassidy and Butch listened to Gary and Ash's conversation. They knew how to beat the Twin Terrors. They picked up some rare pokemon that they were going to give to the boss but these pokemon had to be used against the Twin Terrors. They would have mentioned to Jessie and James first but Jessie and James would blurt the answer out. Cassidy never trusted Jessie anymore ever since they had a fight five years ago. Cassidy left Butch to pilot the plane and she headed back towards the others

"Hey, Ash or Gary. Don't worry about it. Let us handle it." Cassidy explained.

Both Ash and Gary looked at each other. What were Cassidy and Butch up to? The last time they encountered those two was when they were trying to capture the baby Lugia and their pokemon. All they had was a Hypno and a Hitmontop so what powerful pokemon did they have now? Both Gary and Ash agreed to keep an eye on those two. Domino has just accessed information about new weapons when she came across something about anti-aircraft devices stationed somewhere near the Indigo Plateau.

"Listen up, Giovanni is expecting someone to stop his plans so he has set up anti-aircraft devices to shoot any airplanes down. I expected this would happen so I had a plan of action ahead of time. If you look behind you, there are gliders for everyone. When we come across the Indigo Plateau, we'll jump since we don't capture if the plan is shot down." Domino explained.

Misty and Brock looked behind them and Domino was right. There were gliders in different colors. Domino looked at the group and smiled. Normally, she wouldn't go up against Giovanni but Giovanni was doing something she had to disagree with. She looked outside of the window. They were now over the area outside of the Indigo Plateau. She could see Rocket machinery everywhere. She saw that everyone was ready, well almost everyone.

"I set the airplane to auto-pilot." Butch said.

"We'll be there in a minute. Our glider packs are caught on part of the plane." Jessie, James, and Meowth said.

Meanwhile down on the ground, a Rocket spied the Pidgeot Jet. Not recognizing the Pidgeot Jet as part of Team Rocket Property, he fired the anti-aircraft missiles. Cassidy looked through the airplane windows and saw the anti-aircraft missiles. She never thought that it would come to this. Giovanni was trying to shoot fellow Team Rocket Members down but those idiots probably thought they were elite trainers summoned by the Elite Four to stop Giovanni's plan. Cassidy opened the door and pointed out.

"Everyone, bail out." Cassidy yelled.

Ash and Gary were the first two people to jump out. Misty, who was holding onto Togepi decided that she would be the person second to jump. Brock, who didn't seem scared at all, decided to go next, even though he wanted to go first. Domino, who had super-scope binoculars in her hands, went after Brock so she could make sure no one was having any trouble with their gliders. Butch decided to go after Domino. Cassidy waited for Jessie and James to go next but decided to jump out of the jet to make sure Butch was okay.

"Jessie, you don't think anything is going to happen." James asked.

"James, I am not certain about that." Jessie said nervously.

"Well, at least we are together!" Meowth exclaimed.

The trio all held their hands (or paws in Meowth's case) and grasped them together. Ash, Misty and Brock looked at the missile. They hoped that Team Rocket would jump in time. Soon the missile had a straight impact on the jet. It ripped the Pidgeot Jet apart in a big explosion. Cassidy, Butch and Domino hoped that Jessie, James or Meowth made it out in time. The explosion of the missile blasted Jessie, James, and Meowth out the jet and into the sky.

"I never thought we would be attacked by our own Team." Jessie said.

"Well, look on the bright side, at least it is better than being blasted off by that kid's Pikachu." James explained.

"Yeah, but our plans failed anyways, just like every other time!" Meowth sadly exclaimed.

"Too true … that Team Rocket got shot down again." The three shouted as they blasted towards the sky.

By the time this happened, Ash and company, included Cassidy and Butch, landed somewhere near the Indigo Plateau. Ash felt sorry for Jessie, James and Meowth but they had other things to worry about. Ash looked around for signs of Max or Trevor. The group of trainers and Rockets headed towards the Indigo Plateau. Misty couldn't see any sign of Domino but she knew that Domino made it to the ground safely. Suddenly, two dark shadows appeared in front of the team. Ash and Gary knew who they were. They were the Twin Terrors.

"I am surprised to see you two actually here. We thought you would still recovering from the pain that we inflicted upon you." Trevor and Max Venema said while they laughed.

This was it. Cassidy and Butch would finally have the chance to show which Team Rocket Duo is better. With their newly caught pokemon, not even the Twin Terrors could win this battle even with their powers. Cassidy and Butch stepped up to Max and Trevor. With Pokeballs in the hands, they were determined to punish these Venemas who gave Team Rocket a bad name. They were prepared for anything.

"That's it. Trevor and Max, we challenge you to a battle." Cassidy and Butch both shouted.

Everyone was surprised by this turn of events. Brock was kind of surprised but he was worried. The Twin Terrors were powerful. How would Cassidy and Butch be able to face them? Max looked at Trevor and Trevor looked at his brother. They were curious about why fellow Rocket Member were challenging them but they had to accept any battle, no matter how stupid it might be.

"Okay, Cassidy and Butch, we accept your challenge. Get ready for the battle of your life." Trevor exclaimed.

"You two better prepare for trouble, because this will be a battle that no one will ever forget." Cassidy shouted.

Brock took up the job as referee. Gary and Ash looked at each other. They wondered who would win this battle. Unless Cassidy and Butch had powerful pokemon with them, they would be no way that they could win. Misty was still wondering where Jessie, James and Meowth were. She hoped they weren't hurt. Both challengers looked at each other. Both of them grinned. Cassidy and Butch both grasped a Pokeball. Trevor and Max both grasped a pokeball. Even other Rocket Members showed up to see the battle. Somewhere in the distance, Lance and Bruno watched to see how this battle would turn out. Even TV crews were on the spot. Will, who was a new member of Team Rocket, showed up beside Bruno and Lance. He knew that this battle would be unlike any battle he had ever witnessed. This battle would be a battle that would the whole wide world would never forget. Everyone one watched and waited for this battle to begin.


	12. Chapter 12 Rocket Against Rocket

Chapter 12

Rocket against Rocket

The battle was about to begin. The whole nation was watching this battle event. Suddenly, an announcer from the Pokemon league stepped into the spotlight. Ash looked where the spotlight came from. Apparently, the announcer was using a helicopter to make him stand out. Ash sighed and had to feel sorry for these guys. They never got a break since they were battles everywhere. Ash stopped paying attention to the announcer and turned to Brock. Brock was about to announce the rules of this battle.

"This Duel battle shall commence. Each trainer in each duo may use one pokemon only. The duo's pokemon that is left standing is the winner. There is no time limit. Let the battle begin." Brock announced.

Both Rockets were gripping their pokeballs when they heard the announcement. Trevor and Max threw their pokeballs to the ground. The pokemon that appeared from the pokeballs were Arbok and Dragonite. Now it was Cassidy and Butch's turn. They had smiles on their faces. They looked at their pokeballs. No one would ever expect them to have powerful pokemon. Both Cassidy and Butch threw the pokeballs to the ground. The pokeballs opened to reveal two creatures, which were still covered in the white flash that comes from the pokeball. Everyone gasped as they saw what pokemon were being used for this battle.

"It can't be!" Ash said in amazement.

"How can those two get those pokemon?" Gary said in amazement.

The pokemon were Lugia and Suicune. Ash did remember Cassidy and Butch trying to steal the Baby Lugia and the Adult Lugia back in the Whirl Islands but his intervening stopped them. So how did they get hold of a Lugia plus how did they get hold of a Suicune? Ash remembered how Jessie and James tried to capture the rare Suicune but they failed. Cameras were focusing on the rare pokemon. The Twin Terrors were looking at their opponent's pokemon. They smiled but they didn't act worried.

"So how did you get a hold of the rarest pokemon in the world?" Trevor asked.

"You didn't steal them, did you?" Max asked.

"No, we hatched them. Although our encounter with Lugia was a bad one, we did apologize to the king of the sea. He accepted our apology and left us the Lugia egg." Cassidy replied.

"Yes, then after that, we came across Suicune. According to reports, Jessie and James tried to capture it. Since it was so hard to beat, we decided not even to waste the effort of trying. We were surprised when Suicune gave us a Suicune egg. So we have been raising these legendary pokemon. Now it is time to see if you can beat our legendary pokemon!" Butch explained.

Ash couldn't even believe what they said. After what Cassidy and Butch did, Lugia was still able to trust them. Both Suicune and Lugia giving Cassidy and Butch eggs from their own species was just impossible to believe but he had to admit that this was all real. Gary stared at the legendary pokemon. His grandfather told him about legendary pokemon but he would never expect that Rockets would get their hands on them.

"Legendary Pokemon? Even we haven't captured something that rare for Giovanni. How about this? If you win, we will leave despite Giovanni's orders. If you win, you will give us those legendary pokemon." Trevor suggested.

"Agreed but our legendary pokemon are well trained!" Cassidy laughed.

The battle began. The Twin Terrors ordered their pokemon to attack but Cassidy and Butch had a strategy planned out already. They ordered Lugia to lift Suicune in the air. No one quite understood the purpose of this but they all watched to see what would happen. Everyone was on their feet when they saw the next part. Suicune fired an Aurora beam at both Dragonite and Arbok. The Twin Terrors' Pokemon dodged it but the Aurora beam almost hit their pokemon.

"Impressive! Their pokemon are well trained!" Brock exclaimed.

"I can't believe that Rockets could train legendaries." Gary said.

"Something smells fishy to me, Gary. I don't think even Rockets could train legendaries. They most have done something to them." Ash said with concern.

Misty had to agree with this. Team Rocket wasn't one to play by the rules. She turned to the battle. Arbok and Dragonite were preparing to attack. Arbok fired Poison Needles at Suicune and Dragonite fired a Zap Cannon at Lugia. Both Lugia and Suicune dodged the attacks. That's when Misty noticed the pokemon's expressions. They weren't happy to battle; they were scared. It was almost like they were being forced to battle.

"You might have legendary pokemon. You were probably able to train them but you can't survive the wrath of the Twin Terrors!" Max and Trevor both shouted.

"We'll see about that!" Cassidy and Butch shouted back.

Both duos had their pokemon attack. Misty searched around for an Officer Jenny to talk to. Fortunately, one had arrived. Officer Jenny was probably here to check up on this battle. Misty rushed towards the officer. Now this surprised Officer Jenny but she had to expect the unexpected.

"Now what seems to be the problem?" Officer Jenny asked, "by the way, is Brock around here?"

"He is hosting the match, but I need you to do me a favor." Misty replied.

"What sort of favor?" Officer Jenny asked confused.

"Can you check up any recent or past activities dealing with Cassidy and Butch?" Misty asked.

"Sure, why?" Officer Jenny asked.

"I think those two are up to something and I want to know what." Misty explained while glaring at Cassidy and Butch.

Officer Jenny could understand Misty's concern. Cassidy and Butch being giving legendaries sounded awful strange. Something smelled very rotten. She went back to her bike and picked up the microphone to the radio. She would call every single contact to solve this mystery of how Cassidy Butch got Legendary Pokemon.

"This is Officer Jenny to Contact Stations 545. I need information about Cassidy and Butch over the previous 120 hours or for those who didn't pass Algebra … over the past 5 days." Officer Jenny talked into her Microphone.

"We will get to it, Officer Jenny. It shouldn't be a problem but I did take Algebra so I knew what you meant." The Contact said.

Officer Jenny turned to Misty and nodded her head. Both of them paid attention on what was going on with the battle. Trevor and Max Venema were struggling with the battle. That would make sense. Battling against two of the most powerful legendary pokemon would seem hard. It is true that Dragonite is consider a legendary pokemon but not as powerful as Suicune and Lugia.

"How can we be losing to those pathetic Rockets? We are the main reason Team Rocket is powerful?" Max said to Trevor.

"Max, we shall show these ignorant rockets what our true power is but not now." Trevor said to Max.

Trevor ordered his Dragonite to use Blizzard on Suicune. Suicune as being powerful and fast as it is dodged the wave of cold. Max ordered Arbok to dig into the ground. Now Cassidy and Butch were the ones who were worried. Arbok could come up anywhere, which meant Suicune was vulnerable. The crowd watched as the moment of the battle happened. The earth began to rumble and shake. Then Arbok popped right out of the ground right near Suicune. It used Slam to knock Suicune down.

"Suicune!" Butch yelled.

Butch ran over to it but Suicune immediately got right up. The crowd was shocked. This Suicune was strong and powerful. Butch went to hug Suicune as if he were making sure it was okay. Ash noticed Butch whispering something into its ear. The Suicune shuddered and then turned to face Arbok. Now Ash knew he didn't see anything. He ran over to Officer Jenny. Gary noticed Ash and followed him.

"Officer Jenny!" Ash shouted.

Officer Jenny turned around to see Ash and Gary. Misty did the same double take. She wondered what Ash was up to. Ash went over to Jenny and whispered into her ear what he saw. Misty saw Officer Jenny cringe and then she went to her bike. She told the contact station to speed up the search since she had a lead now. Ash smiled at Officer Jenny. Then Misty and Gary looked at Ash. Ash knew something and they had to crack it out of Ash's head.

"Ash, what is going?" Gary said.

"What did you tell Officer Jenny?" Misty asked.

"I told her what I am going to tell you now. I saw and heard Butch whispering death threats to Suicune. It was something like "You had better win or you had wished you were never born." I think they are threatening the pokemon to battle for them. Something must have happened." Ash explained.

He could see Misty get angry. Suicune was considered a water pokemon and Misty adored water pokemon. So when she heard that Team Rocket was threatening water pokemon, she didn't like it one bit. Then she turned to the battle. She didn't like The Twin Terrors but she liked them more than Cassidy and Butch. The Twin Terrors looked like they treated their pokemon as equals.

"Go Twin Terrors! Show these disrespectful wimps whose boss!" Misty shouted.

Now everything changed. People were rooting for them. After Misty started to cheer for them, the rest of the crowd did also. What was going on, both of them thought. Misty smiled at Ash and then they knew right away. The kid, whose name was Ash, must have done something to turn the tables on Cassidy and Butch.

"Our luck is turning, brother. Somehow the kid has turned everybody against Cassidy and Butch." Max said.

"Actually, it was the girl who started rooting for us but it wasn't for the boy … nothing would have happened."

They both agreed and told both pokemon to slam Suicune again. Both Arbok and Dragonite slammed into Suicune so hard that Suicune flew off the ground. It landed on both Butch and Cassidy. Brock was looking how powerful Arbok and Suicune. He thought that Cassidy and Butch had the advantage but now The Twin Terrors had the advantage. He thought things couldn't get any strange. That's until police cars started arriving and when Butch and Cassidy made a startling comment.

"You pathetic pokemon. You are a legendary pokemon. A pathetic dragon and a scrawny snake beat you. I knew it wasn't worth the effort to threaten your mother into her giving you to us." Butch shouted at the Suicune.

"And you, Lugia. You are just floating there. You don't care about what is happening to a fellow legendary. We knew that we shouldn't have made that deal with Lugia. You are not worth it. I guess our reminders of how Team Rocket treat their pokemon isn't working."

"Ready, Cassidy, one, two … "

"Bayleef, use Vine Whip to capture those two rockets."

A vine whip appeared and it tied both Cassidy and Butch up. They looked and they saw the crowd. Evil glares were coming from them. Officer Jenny went to the rockets. She glared at them and searched them. Cassidy and Butch didn't know what they were doing until they found out. Officer Jenny took out two pokeballs. They were the same pokeballs that were use to contain the legendary pokemon. She handed them to Ash.

"You two are under arrest for mistreatment of pokemon. And that includes the mistreatment of Legendary Pokemon." Officer Jenny said while growling.

She turned to Ash and he ordered them to throw the two inside the cop car. The two looked at the crowd. They didn't expect this to happen. Both Cassidy and Butch thought the twerps were on their side so what went wrong? The doors to the cop car closed behind them and both of them wondered what Giovanni would think of them now. Officer Jenny looked at them with disgust. Then she walked over to Ash. He was now trying to make sure if the Suicune was all right. Misty was near him also. Gary and Brock were checking up on the Lugia.

"Are you okay, Suicune? I want to make sure you are all better. I am sorry that you had to go through that." Ash said in a quiet voice.

"Ash, I never thought you were so caring. Too bad this legendary needs to return to its mother." Misty said.

"Maybe the mother will let you keep it." Officer Jenny said.

"What do you mean?" Misty asked.

"Since it was Ash who found out about the whole threatening and mistreatment thing, it should be him to return the pokemon. When the mothers learn of what Ash did, they might allow him to keep both of them." Officer Jenny explained.

"That's a good thought, but I can't do that. I am not that experienced to handle a legendary pokemon." Ash said to Officer Jenny.

"If you can handle a Charizard, you can handle a legendary pokemon. If you can ride a Ponyta who evolves into a Rapidash, you can handle a legendary pokemon. If you can ride an Arcanine, you can handle a legendary pokemon. I believe in you, Ash!" Officer Jenny explained to Ash.

Ash blushed and turned to see the crowd clapping. He turned to find the Twin Terrors but they somehow disappeared. Ash wasn't surprised about that. Even though they were being cheered on to win this battle, they still were criminals just like Cassidy and Butch. Now Ash had to figure out where he has to deliver the two legendary pokemon. He went to them. Pikachu woke up and followed Ash. Ash asked them to come with as Pikachu help out translated what Ash was saying. Both legendaries nodded their heads. Ash held out the pokeballs. Both pokemon touched it and soon they were incased in the pokeballs. Now what was Ash supposed to do?

"You need to go to Legendary Falls, Ash!" Gary said.

"Legendary Falls? What is that?" Ash asked Gary.

"Grandfather has always told me about it. It is a town near the largest waterfall you have ever seen but it is also home to legendary pokemon."

Ash was shocked to here this but he told Gary to continue more. The legendaries hide in caves once in a while but they did leave to visit the world. When they return, there is a great festival honoring the legendaries. The place is a no-capture zone though Rockets have crashed the party and ignored the rules. Ash had a feeling that The Twin Terrors would be heading there. He went over to Misty and Brock and explained everything. So the group headed out. Misty and Brock were talking about the battle. Ash and Gary talking were about their pokemon. Pikachu and Togepi were smiling at each other. The journey to stop the Twin Terrors was going to take a detour to Legendary Falls to return the two legendary Pokemon. Where is Domino? Where are Jessie, James and Meowth? Only time will tell as the Ash and company, which includes Gary, travel on the road to Legendary Falls.


	13. Chapter 13 Legendary Pokemon Here Today...

This is where everything goes very strange. This is where the fanfic gets crossover crazy. And the gang arrives in Hoenn. I wanted to at least have some way tie connections to Hoenn and the legendaries. Well enjoy

Chapter 13

Legendary Pokemon here today, Legendary Pokemon gone tomorrow

Jessie was grooming a lady's Ninetales. This time, they were doing this because they wanted to do it for charity, not profit. They all wondered why no one had arrested them. I mean they were part of Team Rocket. When they showed up in this town, Officer Jenny should have arrested them. That's not what happened. Jessie could remember it like it was yesterday.

"Ouch, that hurt. Why must everything bad happen to me?" Jessie asked.

Jessie, James and Meowth were hanging from a tree with their gliders open. After the explosion from the airplane, they were blasted off to an unknown area. Their gliders opened and they landed in a tree. James was trying to figure out where they were, but even he was clueless. Suddenly, a trainer came along and saw the trio.

"Hey, you need some help getting down from there." The trainer said.

Both Jessie and James looked at the kid. They were confused. They were members of Team Rocket. Why wasn't this kid running to get Officer Jenny? Surely, he knew who they were but maybe he didn't. Jessie started talking to James and Meowth started to look for any recognizable landmarks. That's when they saw the bird pokemon. Three-bird pokemon started to lift the gliders out of the tree. This kid had a hidden agenda or he had no clue that they were part of Team Rocket. Both Jessie and James nodded to each other.

"Thank you kid, but prepare for trouble."

"We are powerful villains, so make it double."

"To protect all fellow members from devastation."

"To unite all acts of evil within this nation."

"To show the truths of evil and demolish all love."

"To extend our darkness to the heavens above."

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket will blast any goody-too shoes in its way at the speed of light!"

"We are very serious so prepare to fight!"

"Wobbuffet!"

"Hey, that's my cue! That's right!" Meowth knocked the blue pokemon out of the way.

The trainer was looking at them strangely. What were they talking about? Team Rocket? What was that? These people must be actors. They were very good. Maybe they could perform for the legendaries. He smiled because he was finally going to do something that legendaries would like. He had tried for a couple years but someone always beat him to it.

"Come with me, the legendaries would enjoy your performance." The trainer said.

Legendaries? Did that boy say Legendaries? Didn't he recognize Team Rocket? This place was weird. It didn't look like any place they have been before. They walked with the kids along the trail. They didn't even know where they were and they were walking with a strange kid who didn't know about Team Rocket. They entered a town called Legendary Falls. They didn't even recognize it. This wasn't even in Johto or Kanto. So where were they? A woman ran out to greet them.

"Jenova, where have you been? Who are these people and their pokemon?" The lady said.

"Mom, meet Team Rocket. I think they are performers. I thought they would perform for Suicune, Entei, Raikou, Ho-oh, Mew, Celebi, Lugia and the rest of the legendaries." Jenova said.

Jessie gasped as Jenova listed all the rare legendary pokemon. If they were to capture all of the legendary pokemon, they would be in good spirits with Giovanni. She still didn't understand why the police wasn't after them. Team Rocket was known internationally so why weren't they being arrested. She didn't care. Suddenly, she saw an Ampharos that looked like someone gave it a bad makeover.

"Tell me, who is the pokemon beautician in this town? By the way, what is the name of this town?" Jessie asked the lady.

"Sadly, it is an amateur named Flora. She says she is the best but she doesn't do very well. This town is called Legendary Falls. Why do you ask about Pokemon Beauty?" The lady asked, "by the way, my name is Lorelei."

"Lorelei, as in Prima. What would a famous Pokemon trainer do in a town like this?" James asked.

"What would Team Rocket be doing in Hoenn? I know Team Rocket has bases all around the world but it doesn't have a base here. Has Giovanni decided to take over Hoenn?" Lorelei asked.

"No, but he almost took over the Indigo Plateau. Giovanni has some how formed a new brand of Rockets which includes two powerful rockets known as the Twin Terrors" Jessie explained, "so we are in Hoenn? It has been a long time since I have been back in this land?"

Both James and Meowth looked at Jessie. Jessie has been in Hoenn? Jessie hadn't mentioned this before. In fact, what actually was Hoenn? And where was Hoenn located? James and Meowth knew about Kanto, Johto and the Orange Island but Hoenn was a mystery to them.

"Lorelei, where is Hoenn actually?" James asked.

"Follow me." Lorelei said.

And they did. Jessie, James and Meowth followed Lorelei while Jenova walked behind. So Mom knows about this Team Rocket? Maybe she will explain it to me after she explains Houen to these outsiders. Jessie looked at Lorelei. Her hair flew in the wind. Lorelei was one of the most beautiful pokemon trainers, which made Jessie think. When did Lorelei have the time to be a mother? They arrived at a bluish house surrounded by water. In the water, there were Lorelei's Ice and Water Pokemon. Lorelei opened the door and they entered the house. They entered the dining room.

"So Lorelei, you are a mother?" Jessie asked.

"No, Jenova just calls me that. I am his aunt but he refuses to call me Aunt. It is because I take care of him a lot when his mother is away researching about legendaries."

"Explain this thing about Legendaries!" Meowth said curiously.

"Well, this is Legendary Falls. It is located on an island, which is located in the Northeastern part of Hoenn."

"I don't quite understand. What is so special about Legendary Falls?" Meowth asked.

"Well, it is the Legendary Pokemon sanctuary from trainers. Sure, trainers drop by here but only the good ones."

Lorelei pulled out a map of Houen. She explained that Hoenn was just like another continent like the Johto-Kanto Continent except it was smaller. Jessie explained that she visited Hoenn a lot so James and Meowth could understand. Team Rocket agreed not to steal any pokemon as long as they could do a better job at beautifying people's pokemon. So that is where we left Jessie, James and Meowth.

"It is so beautiful. I must pay you!" The lady said.

"No, no! This is for charity, not profit." Jessie explained.

"I don't care. I can't feel any better unless I paid the person who made my Ninetales beautiful." The lady said.

"You did hear what happened at Scissor Street? Some fashion con artists tried to use fake fashion to make money? That was us!" James explained.

"So what? It was just a stage in your career. Everyone starts out rough. Well, here is the money. I must tell my friends to visit you!" The lady said as she left with her new beautified Ninetales.

Both Jessie and James looked at each. The word basket case was already in their heads. Career? They were part of Team Rocket but Team Rocket wasn't known in Hoenn. There were two rival gangs called Team Magma and Team Aqua but they were nothing when you compared them against Giovanni's Team Rocket and his powerful terrorist group called The Twin Terrors. Then Jenova stepped up to them.

"You know, you would make good entertainers and beauticians for the legendaries." Jenova suggested.

"I don't know, kid!" Jessie said.

"Just think about!" Jenova said as he walked off.

Meanwhile, Ash and company has just left the dock area of a city called Surf City. Ash tried to avoid getting in a surf fight. Apparently, Surf City was known for its famous surfers. This reminded Ash of the surfer and his special Pikachu back in Kanto. Misty was too busy to notice a group of water pokemon swimming. She was pulling Brock away from a group of surfer girls.

"You know, Brock. You could make this easier if you wouldn't fall in love with every woman you see." Misty growled.

"I am sorry, Misty but Cupid wants me to find a girlfriend. He must have accomplishes everywhere to pair me up with a beautiful girl." Brock said.

"Brock, you are a basket case!" Misty growled again.

Ash sighed and asked a surfer for directions for Legendary Falls. The surfer looked at Ash and asked him why. Ash explained that he had to return some legendaries that were taken with force. The surfer gasped and started to tell Ash the correct directions. Ash had to calm the surfer down so he could understand him.

"Got the directions?" Misty asked.

"It was hard to understand the guy. He was muttering some about how it is wrong to steal legendaries." Ash said.

"Like I said Ash, Legendary Falls are famous for its Legendary Pokemon." Gary explained.

Ash could understand but this place was new to him. He had been to the Orange Islands but this place was stranger. Ash and Company passed by a store and there was a news report. Maybe it was about the Giovanni's Twin Terrors. Ash, Misty, Brock and Gary turned to see what was going on.

"For the fifth day in a row, Team Magma and Aqua have been at each other's throats. They were last seen in Slateport City causing a ruckus. No one knows what the dispute is but it is trouble for all Hoenn citizens." The reported said.

"Team Aqua?" Misty asked.

"Team Magma?" Brock asked.

"Gary, do you know anything about these teams?" Ash asked Gary.

"Well, they are supposed to be like Team Rocket but they work under different methods. That's all I know. And surprisingly Team Rocket doesn't exist here. Giovanni hasn't formed a headquarters here. My guess is he doesn't want to get caught in the dispute between the two rival teams." Gary explained.

Ash understood now but things were still confusing. Ash and company headed towards Legendary Falls. Lugia and Suicune's pokeballs were still at his side. Pikachu sat on his soldier while watching for dangerous. Togepi hid in Misty's backpack. Gary and Brock were chatting with each other. It took a while but they finally arrived at Legendary Falls. The town wasn't that huge but that wasn't the main focus. The falls were the main attraction. Ash entered the town and was about to ask more about the Legendaries here when he heard a conversation.

"You have to entertain for the Legendaries. Come on, I don't care if you are part of this Team Rocket thing and they won't either."

"Kid, you don't understand. Legendaries despise us. Sure, we did try to catch Suicune back in Ecruteak city but Giovanni sends Rockets to catch any legendary."

"But maybe they will forgive … "

"No, they won't. They will see us as harden criminals. Forget about it, kid."

Ash turned to see what was going. Then he saw them. Jessie, James, and Meowth were having an argument with some kid over Legendaries. Ash could understand what they meant. If there is one team you shouldn't trust, it is Team Rocket. Team Rocket was a world domination crime organization.

"They have a point. I doubt any Legendary would let Jessie, James or Meowth touch them." Ash said.

Then the boy looked at Ash. Jessie jumped with joy. James chuckled and Meowth looked in amazement. Ash wondered how they got here but that was probably too confusing to ask them. Jenova sneered at Ash. What did he know about anything? He probably was a novice trainer. Misty, Brock and Gary ran up. They saw Jessie, James and Meowth. All three sighed because they thought they would never see those three again. Then they noticed Ash and the kid.

"You are probably some novice trainer. By the way, I am Jenova … a true trainer." He said.

"Novice … I laugh at that. Listen kid. I have gotten all the badges in Kanto and competed in the Kanto league. I have gotten all the badges in the Orange Island and won the Champion Trophy. I am almost done with the Johto league. So don't make accusation that you can't back-up." Ash growled.

"Fine, let's have a pokemon battle." Jenova said.

"I can't. I have to return these two legendaries back to their parents." Ash said.

"What legendaries?" Jessie, James, Meowth and Jenova asked.

"Apparently, The Twin Terrors got their hands on Lugia and Suicune but at untactful methods." Ash explained.

"The Twin Terrors? Who are they?" Jenova asked.

"The Twin Terrors are a part of Team Rocket. They are Giovanni's personal Rockets. They are powerful. They are not to be underestimated. I found out that myself." Ash explained.

"Humph, what do you know … you rookie trainer!" Jenova shouted.

"What do you know … you pathetic trainer!" Ash shouted back.

"Oh brother, they are going to be fighting forever. Why can't those two get along?" Misty sighed.

"If those two can't get along, then neither can you Misty." Brock said.

"What did you say, Brock?" Misty growled.

"Nothing, Misty. I said nothing." Brock whimpered.

"It seems like nothing is going to get done now." Jessie sighed.

"Hey Yugi, this doesn't seem like Duelist Kingdom."

"I know Joey, where are we?"

"Who actually are you two?" James asked.

"My name is Yugi and this is my friend Joey. Tea and Tristan are behind us. We were supposed to be on Duelist Kingdom but we must have arrived on the wrong island." Yugi explained.

"Ah, Duelist Kingdom. You have the wrong continent. I think your ship made a wrong turn. Pegasus's Duelist Kingdom is farther down. Here, I will show you." Meowth said as he went to see the ship director while Yugi, Joey, Tea and Tristan followed behind.

"Now that was plain weird." Jessie said.

As Meowth went on board to give the correct directions to Duelist Kingdom, Jessie and James separated the two fights. Jessie had a migraine and needed some peace. Also she knew that Ash had to get these legendaries where they were supposed to be. Ash agreed but he said he would fight this uninformed trainer. Lorelei appeared and saw Ash and Company. That's when Misty saw Prima.

"Prima, it is great to see you. The last time we meet was in the Orange Island League." Misty said enchantingly.

"Prima? Who is this Prima? This is Lorelei." Jenova said.

"Lorelei, I don't understand. I thought your name was Prima." Misty said confusingly.

"It is. When I am not battling other top trainers, I am Lorelei. When I am relaxing or giving battling techniques, I am Prima." Lorelei explained.

"I don't understand." Misty said.

"Prepare for Trouble and defeat." Jessie said.

"Make that double for Ms. Elite." James said.

"Jessie, James … I don't think it is the right time for your motto." Brock said.

"Wait, you are Lorelei, who is a member of the Elite Four. Lorelei, Lance, Bruno, and Agatha were the Original members of the Elite Four. Now it is Will, Koga, Bruno, Karen and Lance." Ash said.

"How did you know that?" Lorelei asked.

"I remember reading it somewhere." Ash said.

"Well, I should take you to return those Legendaries. Officer Jenny told me so I would know." Lorelei explained.

Ash followed Lorelei with the rest of the group following them. They all followed a trail that led out of town. They soon arrived at this giant waterfall. There everyone could see the Legendaries. There was Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Mew, Entei, Suicune, Raikou, Lugia, Ho-oh and Celebi. Ash was surprised by all the legendaries. Suddenly, a weird looking black train appeared along with train tracks. Some weird looking creature got off.

"Excuse me, but is this the Digital world?" The creature asked.

"No, the Digital world is just a bit farther. You are one dimension off." Meowth explained.

"Thanks! By the way, my name is Agunimon." He said.

"Come Agunimon and Trailmon. I'll give you directions." Meowth said.

"Now that was really weird." James said.

"I can't argue against that, James." Jessie replied.

After Meowth gave direction to the Dark Trailmon, Agunimon took off to the digital world. Everyone looked at Meowth. Meowth explained that he kept up with events in this world and others. Ash was confused but he kept on walking to the Legendaries. He saw a mother Lugia and a Suicune. He approached them. They jerked up and glared at Ash. It was like they were going to attack.

"No, don't. I am here to return the ones that were taken from you." Ash said as he held out the pokeballs.

The two legendaries looked at Ash and nodded. They were about to come forth when a giant net covered all the legendaries. Ash couldn't see who did it but he knew who did it. Giovanni must have known about Legendary Falls. So he sent his Rockets to steal the Legendaries. He growled.

"Whoever you are, show yourselves." Ash shouted.

"Stupid kid, prepare yourself for trouble."

"We're stealing these Legendaries, so you had better make that double."

Ash knew those voices. It was the Twin Terrors. Misty, Brock and Gary ran up. They saw who it was and growled. Jessie, James and Meowth ran up and saw the Twin Terrors. They glared at those annoying Rockets. Lorelei and Jenova finally arrived. Both of them were angry.

"To destroy the world with devastation."

"To unite all evil within this nation."

"To bring forth the evils and destroy all love."

"To extend our terror to the heavens above."

"Trevor Venema"

"Max Venema"

"Team Rocket Twin Terrors sends in victims screaming off through the night."

"I'd suggest that you surrender right now because against us, you won't be able to win this fight."

Everyone was angry. Some were angry that these Rockets were making the name Team Rocket look bad. Some were angry that they were stealing legendaries. Somewhere were angry for reasons that couldn't be explained. Ash stepped in front on the Twin Terrors. He wouldn't lose this time.

"You are not going to get away with this. The Legendaries stay here or you will feel my wrath." Ash said.

"Sorry, Kid. We are going to get away and you will be paralyzed again." Trevor said.

"If you haven't noticed, we are wearing rubber gloves." Gary explained as he stepped up next to Gary.

"Ha ha ha ha! That won't help you, little boy."

Everyone turned and they saw this yellow haired woman. She was hanging from a ladder that was connected to a helicopter. She jumped off and headed towards Gary and Ash. Unfortunately, Brock ran in front of her. Misty slapped her head. She didn't have to be a psychic to know what was going to happen next.

"Ignore this boys. Why don't you come with me and we will discuss our marriage plans under the stars?" Brock said.

"Brock, I think it is wise to stop flirting with the enemy." Misty said as she dragged Brock off.

"My ear hurts. Misty, stop it!" Brock moaned.

Ash sighed. He didn't know why Brock had to fall in love with everyone woman he saw. There was the one exception when a girl fell in love with him. He was scared at the time. Brock had to be a hopeless romantic. Ash turned to the Twin Terrors and this strange woman. Who was she?

"Who are you?" Ash asked.

"My name is Sanfra Venema and I am here to shut you down." She said.

"I don't think so." Gary yelled.

"You can't beat a Venema. We are unstoppable." Sanfra laughed.

Ash and Gary saw Trevor's horn charge up with Electricity. They knew what was going to happen. What they didn't expect to happen was Sanfra hands to spark. Electricity charged up out of her hands and fired. Trevor's horns fired right after Sanfra's hand fired. Two waves of Electricity were shot right at Ash and Gary. Ash and Gary held their hands together. The shockwave hit them and the power pulsed through their bodies.

"That's too much power for the rubber to stand." Jessie shouted.

"We have to stop them." James said.

Jessie, James and Meowth threw out of Pokeballs. Misty wondered where Meowth got his hand on a pokeball. Jessie's pokeball appeared first. Wobbuffet appeared from it. This blue blob could handle any attack. James pokeball appeared next. Victreebel appeared out and it ran toward James. James kicked it and it faced the crowd. Meowth's pokeball appeared last. Two figures appeared last. Everyone gasped.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, let me introduce you to Exveemon and Slyfer the Sky Dragon." Meowth shouted.

"Where on earth did you get those?" Jessie asked.

"I have contacts in high places," Meowth explained, "Slyfer, block the energy flow."

Slyfer got in front of Ash and Gary. The energy hit and Slyfer but it didn't phase it. Sanfra and Trevor stopped. Ash and Gary fell but there were okay. They were hit hard but not hard enough. Though they need to regain their energies. Misty chuckled.

"You won't win this time, The Twin Losers." Misty laughed.

"Don't bet on that, little girl."

Suddenly, pokeballs were being tossed. The whole battle was a set-up. Ash tried to stop the pokeballs but Trevor flapped his wings to blow him back. Exveemon caught Ash and Ash smiled. Ash then turned to the Twin Terrors. Trevor had a vacuum and was sucking up all the pokeballs.

"You know they say. Here today, gone tomorrow. Or is that Legendary Pokemon here today, Legendary Pokemon gone tomorrow." Trevor laughed.

"Nice meeting you kids. Meowth, nice creatures you have there. Next time we meet, I'll steal them and present them to the boss." Max said.

"I told you that we Venemas were unstoppable." Sanfra laughed.

All three Venemas grabbed a rope ladder. The rope ladder lifted up in the air and the three flew away. Ash growled as he looked the others. How was he supposed to defeat the Twin Terrors when they had help? Maybe this Sanfra was right. Maybe these Venemas were unstoppable. Exveemon looked at Ash and sighed.

"Don't worry, Kid. We will stop those sorry excuses for Rockets." Exveemon said.

"Yeah, kid. With my Digimon and my Egyptian God Monster, those Rockets don't stand a ghost of a chance." Meowth said.

"Don't forget us, twerp. We are still going to help you defeat them." Jessie and James replied.

"Don't forget me, Ash." Gary explained.

"Those Rockets shall pay." Misty and Brock replied.

"With my pokemon, we shall make sure no pokemon are harmed and stolen again." Lorelei said.

"I am sorry, Ash. I didn't believe you. If I said I was sorry, would allow me to help you out?" Jenova said.

"Yeah Jenova. We will need all the help we need to stop those powerful Rockets." Ash said.

Ash was put down on the ground and put his hand out. Misty and Brock put their hands on Ash's hand. Jessie, James and Meowth did the same. Lorelei and Jenova put their hands on the pile. Finally Slyfer and Exveemon put their claws or tails onto the pile.

"We shall defeat these powerful Rockets once and for all." They all shouted as they lifted their hands up.

It was going to be hard. The Twin Terrors had a head start. Ash still had to return the two Legendaries but he had to retrieve the legendaries. This was going to be the greatest mission that Ash had to face. He had gone up against Mewtwo, Lawrence the III and even the Unknown plus many others in various missions but this mission was nothing like Ash had ever encountered. The whole world was in danger from this diabolical Rockets and Ash promised himself and the world that they would be stopped.


	14. Chapter 14 On The Trail Of The Twin Ter...

Chapter 14

On the Trail of the Twin Terrors and Strange Dimensional Trips.

If you looked at the traveling group, you would find it strange. There were three Rockets, a former Elite Four Trainer, five trainers, a Digimon and an Egyptian God Monster. But that didn't bother Ash or the others. Actually, Ash was curious about Exveemon and Slyfer. He didn't know that other creatures existed inside and outside their world. Maybe Ash could get one of these Duel Monsters or Digital Monsters. I would be cool to train a different sort of creature other than Pokemon.

"So Meowth how did you come across Exveemon and Slyfer?" Ash asked.

"I thought you would never ask. Right after we rejoined Team Rocket, we were given a little vacation break. While I was taking my break, I found a portal to another world. Being curious as all cat pokemon are, I decided to venture forwards." Meowth explained.

"So what happened next?" Ash asked.

"Well, I came across the Digital world. I found out it was right after the Digidestineds had beat Malomyostismon. I found the Digital World incredible. There were some many species of Digimon. I mean they are creatures more powerful than Mewtwo there." Meowth said.

"No wonder. I bet even the Elite Four couldn't beat them." Ash said.

"True. Well, where was I? Oh yes, I started wandering around and this strange human came up to me. He asked me what type of Digimon I was. I told him I wasn't a Digimon but a Pokemon. I explained what Pokemon were. Some of this Digidestineds come over to see me. One of them kept on looking at me. Then he blurted out a thousand questions. This kid name was Izzy and he was very curious." Meowth said.

"Hmmm … it is funny that a pokemon can be mistaken for a Digimon. I wonder why." Ash wondered.

"Well, I think it is because I am the only pokemon that can talk human. Every other pokemon can only speak their name. Since I could talk, I was easily mistaken for a Digimon." Meowth explained.

"I bet it was strange to be called another species. I bet you were being called Meowthmon or Catmon." Ash chuckled.

"Maybe. Well, this strange human who was called Genaii, wanted to see if Pokemon could be able to have a Digimon Partner like the Digidestined. So he took me to his house, which soon became submerged under water. A Veemon appeared with a Digi-vice or D-Three. He gave it to me. A few days later, it worked. I become the first Pokemon Digidestined." Meowth explained.

"Wow, Meowth that's awesome but it doesn't explain how you got to know this Dragon friend of yours." Ash said grinningly.

"Hold your Rapidashes, kid. I am getting there. See right after the Digital Experience, I found another portal. I thought since the last one worked so well, I ought to try this one. I stepped through and landed in this strange land. Suddenly this black dragon came up to me. I thought it was the end of my nine lives." Meowth said while shaking.

"Boy, I would want to be in … your place at that time." Ash stumbled through what he was trying to say.

"Well, then some winged lady came in and stopped the dragon. She picked me up and hugged me. She was ugly though but I couldn't say that. She asked me who I was. I said my name was Meowth and I was a Pokemon. She was interested about Pokemon and I was interested about her and this world. She told me she was called Harpy's Lady and this was the Shadow Realm." Meowth said.

"Shadow Realm? Sounds like a place I wouldn't want to visit." Ash said back to Meowth.

"Well, I explained the whole thing about Pokemon. She was interested. She told me the dark scary dragon was Red Eyes Black Dragon. The dragon apologized in its dragon moans. She said that Red Eyes rarely talk. I wondered if I could learn more about this Shadow Realm and its inhabitants. She explained that Shadow realm was a place for dangerous sorcerers but now it is a home for Duel Monsters. I asked her why it is that these sorcerers haven't found any of these Duel Monsters yet. She said that this part of the Shadow Realm was not part of the normal Shadow Realm. She said that there were two Shadow Realms. The Original one was where the sorcerers battled and the new one is where all Duel Monsters live." Meowth explained.

"Woah, that's enough info to give me a headache. Wait, are you saying this Shadow Realm split? Wow, hey Meowth. I was thinking. Maybe I should get a Digimon and Duel Monster. But continue your story. I want to know how Slyfer and you met." Ash asked.

"You know that is a good idea, kid. I will think about it. I was talking to Harpy's Lady and she thought it would be a good idea for two monsters to join up. She thought if I impressed a powerful creature, it might think of joining me. So she picked me up and flew off. The Red Eyes followed behind her. I tell you kid; I don't like that Red Eyes one bit. It took us a while but we arrived at this eerie area. That's when I met Slyfer. Harpy's Lady introduced us. Slyfer looked at me and look back at Slyfer. I was nervous." Meowth.

"Of course you would be, Meowth. I would be nervous if I was in your place, Meowth." Ash replied while looking over at Slyfer.

"Of course he was. You should have seen him shaking." Exveemon said.

"You were there?" Ash asked.

"No, but Genaii allowed me to watch over Meowth. He said he would return." Exveemon explained.

"Well, I told him about myself and my adventures with my teammates. I told him that I wasn't going to take any of the monsters back to the boss. He agreed to come with me but we needed some vessel to keep him hidden. I told that Pokemon were trapped in Pokeballs. If I could get one and alter it, it could hold Slyfer." Meowth said.

"Wow, you don't have to continue on. I am just getting curious about visiting both worlds." Ash said.

"Ash, Meowth, come over here." Misty shouted.

Meowth, Slyfer, Exveemon and Ash were standing alone while the others were planning something. It wasn't Ash fault that Meowth had an excellent tale to tell. Ash knew that they had to follow The Twin Terrors but it wasn't a bad idea to get some help to defeat these threats to the Pokemon world. The group had a tent set up. Inside the tent, they were planning out their strategy. Ash knew of a good strategy. If he could get a Digimon Partner and Duel Monster, Meowth and he would have an equal chance of teaching the Terrors that you don't mess around with justice.

"I have a strategy." Ash said.

"What is it?" Lorelei asked.

"Well, Meowth was telling about how he got Exveemon and Slyfer. I was wondering. If Meowth could find that same portal, maybe I could do the same." Ash suggested.

"Not a bad idea. I mean two sets of powerful monsters are better than one." Brock said as he nodded.

"Go on, you two but be careful." Lorelei said.

"Don't worry. We will." Both Ash and Meowth said.

"Meowth, take care of yourself." Jessie said.

"Don't hurt yourself. The motto won't be the same without you." James said.

Meowth sighed and left. Ash waved back to the crowd and followed Meowth. Ash knew that this adventure was going was going to be weirder than any other. The rest of the group looked at Ash and Meowth walk off. Then they got back to their plans. They were deciding on how they follow The Twin Terrors.

"Okay, the best thing is to find Trevor and Max. We can't track them or follow them if we don't know where they are." Jessie said.

"Good point. I have been calling all the police stations. I have asked them to call me back if they see any sign of the Twin Terrors." Lorelei said to the others.

"Well at least some one is thinking ahead. At least some one here is drooling. Misty said.

"Well, I am trying to hold back, Misty. Although Lorelei does look pretty, I am holding back." Brock said.

"Yeah, right. Now, let's get back to the heart of the matter. How are we going to stop them? They already have an ally. That Sanfra Venema seems powerful. With both Trevor and Sanfra producing Electricity, how do we protect ourselves?" Misty asked.

"That's where we come in, Misty. Remember how we were able to avoid Pikachu's attacks. Now it is time to share some our secrets." Jessie said.

Jessie and James started to share some of their inventions in the past. They even mentioned of a new weapon that they were coming up with. They both explained detail by detail on how they could not be electrocuted by Pikachu's Electrical Attacks. Everyone took notes and discussed the plans. Everyone hoped that Ash and Meowth would make it back okay. No one knew much about this Digital and Shadow Realm so they feared for Ash and Meowth's lives.

Meanwhile in a field, Ash and Meowth were searching for this mysterious portal. As Meowth explained, it usually appeared in strange areas. Meowth knew it was here thanks to his Digi-vice. Meowth held up his Digi-vice. Exveemon and Slyfer stood behind Ash. Ash was still kind of scared of these dragons whether they are digital or Egyptian dragons but Ash didn't show his fear towards. Animals could smell fear and he didn't want these dragons to think he was a wimp.

"Found it! Follow me guys!" Meowth shouted.

Two Dragons and Ash followed Meowth to a clearing. What they saw couldn't be explained by any scientific reasons. There was some bluish portal in the middle of the sky. It was hanging in midair. Ash was curious about how a portal could just hang in midair but he wanted to see what was on the other side.

"So are we going, Meowth? There is no time like the present." Ash asked.

"Hold your Rapidashes, Kid. I don't want anything bad to happen. All of us will go through in a single order. I will go first. Then you will go next. Finally Exveemon and Slyfer will go last. I want to make sure no one ambushes while we are entering the portal." Meowth explained.

They all entered the portal. It was weird leaving one world and entering another. They exited the portal into another world but Meowth didn't recognize it. He saw three kids tied up and a couple Digimon with Digi-vices in a dome. He saw two strange Digimon. Ash saw the same thing he didn't know what was going on. He told the three monsters to hide until those strange Digimon left. It was a while until Ash got cold. He saw Agunimon and he was someone somehow controlling the weather. The two strange Digimon were distracted. Ash took out an Electric Device. This would recharge Pikachu if Pikachu ran out of Electricity.

"Pikachu, shock the dome. Those kids must Digidestined. We have to help." Ash said.

Pikachu ran up. The weird Digimon saw Pikachu jump on the dome. What they didn't expect Pikachu to do was shock it. Agunimon watched this happen. Lobomon appeared and wondered what that creature was. Pikachu increased the voltage until there was an explosion. Pikachu flew into the air and landed into Ash's arm. The three Digidestined got some how summoned their Digi-vices. The two strange Digimon looked at Ash.

"Who are you?" The blue Digimon said.

"Yes, and what art thou doing here?" The Mirror Digimon said.

"Prepare for trouble and lots of fun!"

"Make that double for everyone!"

"To protect all worlds from devastation."

"To unite all goodness within each universal nation."

"To destroy all evil and unite the love."

"To extend our help to the stars above."

"Ash!"

"Meowth!"

"Team Pokemon shall send you blasting off at the speed of universal light!"

"Surrender now because you don't have a ghost of a chance to fight!"

"Exveemon, that's right!"

"My name is Ranamon and you will pay for interfering with our plans. Boy, is it cold?" She said.

"My name is Mercurymon and I will reflect any attacks you throw at me." He said.

"This Mercurymon kind of reminds me of Wobbuffet." Ash whispered.

"Yeah, but Wobbuffet is probably smarter than this mirror freak." Meowth whispered back.

"Hey, if you don't mind, we will take care of Ranamon and Mercurymon."

Ash and Meowth turned around to see the three captives free. Exveemon must have set them free. The two Digimon were fuming. They glared at Meowth and Ash. Just great, Ash thought. Not only we have to deal with The Twin Terrors but also we have to deal with dangerous Digimon.

"Ranamon, your reign of terror is over. By the way, my name is Zoe." The girl said.

"You might have tried to torture us but your plan failed. By the way, my name is J.P." The well-rounded guy said.

"Playtime is over, you two. By the way, my name is Tommy." The younger boy said.

Then they transformed into Digimon. This amazed ash and Meowth. Humans could now become Digimon, they both thought. This was crazy! They started to attack Ranamon and Mercurymon with the power of weather. Ranamon and Mercurymon ran away while acting frightened. Ash wanted to blast them off with Pikachu but he didn't know how Pokemon powers would affect Digimon. An hour later, the Digidestined finished talking and turned towards Ash, Meowth, Exveemon and Slyfer.

"So we were wondering how you four got here. Oh my name is Takuya. I am able to digivolve into Agunimon." The boy with the goggles said.

"Yeah, you helped us out but we want to know about you. My name is Koji. My Legendary Spirit is Lobomon" The weird looking boy said, "and these two Digimon are Bokomon and Neemon."

"Pleased to meet you. That is a impressive Exveemon behind you and that other thing I don't recognize." Bokomon said.

"Ex-whatmon? Bokomon, who are these people and what is those thing behind them?" Neemon said.

"Neemon, pay attention you dolt." Bokomon said while snapping his pants.

"This is my partner, Meowth. The dragon behind me is Slyfer the Sky Dragon. And this human is Ash." Exveemon explained.

"Partner? That is a weird partner. I thought all Digimon were partner up with humans." Bokomon wondered.

"Let me take that. Normally, they do but Genaii altered it. I am a pokemon something similar to a Digimon. Genaii wanted to test if Pokemon and Digimon would together and it did." Meowth explained back.

"Ah yes, Genaii. I am afraid he is not here. You are a couple years too late." Bokomon said.

"Bokomon, who is this Genaii creature?" Takuya asked.

"Genaii was responsible for helping the Digidestined of the past. This Meowth must have met him during the two time periods. Which period was it?" Bokomon asked.

"If I remember correctly, I arrived right after MaloMystostimon was defeated." Meowth explained.

"Yes, that is correct. I know of a friend who can send you back to MaloMystostimon time but I bet you want to arrive at a time where you left the Digital world." Bokomon.

"Yes, actually I want to arrive right after I left for the Pokemon World." Meowth explained.

"I have a friend who can help us. He is a pokemon just like you. He is hiding out from some hunter!" Bokomon said.

"I think I know who you are talking about but I want to ask you Digidestined a question." Ash asked.

"Sure, ask away, kid." JP said.

"My name is Ash. Back in our world, there are these two Rockets that are causing trouble. They are called The Twin Terrors. I thought after your adventure is over, you could help us!" Ash suggested!

"Sure, tell us more about these terrors of yours and we might be able to help you!" Takuya said as he shook Ash's hand.

So the group headed for the house of this mysterious pokemon, which Ash knew to be Celebi. Ash explained his encounter with The Twin Terrors. He explained what type of Pokemon they used and what abilities they used. He even explained their success to steal the Legendaries from Legendary Falls! Of course Ash had to go over some details about Pokemon.

"That Pikachu of yours is cute! I don't know why anybody would want to steal besides its cuteness!" Zoe said.

"This Pikachu is rare! Its power is incredible. That's why Team Rocket is always after it!" Ash explained.

"Wow, I bet your Pikachu is more powerful than my Human Spirit form Beetlemon. I mean it let off a lot of electricity." J.P said.

"Speaking of Electricity, I almost forgot." Ash said as he started to hook Pikachu up.

"What does that do?" Koji asked.

"It recharges Pikachu's Electricity. It is very helpful when Pikachu uses all of his power up." Ash explained.

"That is interesting. Pokemon are so interesting." Tommy said.

The group arrived at a little village and they headed for a small house. Bokomon knocked at the door and it opened. There was Datamon. He was holding up tools. Bokomon asked Datamon if they could have a chat with the Pokemon. Datamon said yes and the group went inside. There was Celebi the time traveling pokemon. It saw Ash and then it saw Meowth. It growled but Ash stopped it.

"Celebi, now is not the time to get angry. Your legendary friends are being stolen including a fellow Celebi. Giovanni has come up with a new system. Two new Rockets calling themselves The Twin Terrors have caused chaos throughout Kanto, Johto and even Hoenn. Jessie, James and Meowth here are trying to stop it. We need your help." Ash explained to Celebi.

What help do you need? Celebi asked.

"I think we have a way to stop The Twin Terrors but we need to get to the Digital Past. Meowth here obtained a Digimon Partner. I thought we could go back after he left the second time with Veemon or Exveemon. I need a Digimon Partner. Digimon might be the only way to stop Team Rocket for good." Ash suggested.

I understand. I will take you to the event in suggestion. I suggest you get the help of the Legendary Warriors behind you. They might be helpful. Celebi said.

"Trust me, Celebi. That was the first thing or second thing I did before this time traveling plan came to plan." Ash said.

Datamon, keep on working on that contraption. I don't want to be captured and manipulated again. Celebi said.

"Yes, Celebi. It will be ready by the time you get back." Datamon said.

The group left the building. The Legendary Warriors, along with Bokomon and Neemon, waved goodbye and headed off. Celebi started the teleportation process. Meowth, Ash, Exveemon and Slyfer stood next to Celebi. A phase of light filled the area and everything changed it. For a brief second, it felt like time was going backwards. They arrived at last but the digital world was different. There was a bunch of Digidestined that were unknown to them. Celebi waved goodbye and disappeared.

"So do you think it is time to tempt fate, kiddo?" Meowth asked Ash.

"Yes, Meowth. It is time to tempt fate." Ash said as he proceeded towards the Digidestined.


	15. Chapter 15 Psychic Terrors And Ash's Fir...

Chapter 15

Psychic Terrors and Ash's First Digimon

Max and Trevor were hiding out in Sky Pillar. Most trainers told them to stay away from Sky Pillar but they didn't listen. They were hiding out from the authorities and those bunch of kids plus Rockets. What was so bad about some old run down tower? They decided to head up to the top. Dragonite was flying from behind and Arbok was charging up front. Maybe this tower was haunted. Suddenly, the place got foggy. Trevor used his electricity to light the place up. They reached the top and they saw a strange looking creature.

"What do you think it is?" Max asked.

"Is it Mewtwo? Do you think we have finally found him? I mean when that Pokemon disappears to go on a quest, he leaves no evidence that where is going and how long he will be gone." Trevor responded.

"It looks different than Mewtwo. This creature looks more dragonish." Dragonite said.

"What did Dragonite say? What did he say? You know I know he is learning to talk but he never speaks human language in front of me." Max asked.

"He is not used to it yet. I will translate. According to what he says, it is not Mewtwo. This creature look more dragonish, which means it is a Dragon Type pokemon." Trevor repeated to Max what his Dragonite said.

"I bet it is rarer than Dragonite. Let's capture. I bet another pokemon would make Giovanni even happier." Max said.

"We already have enough pokemon. Beside we are supposed to be hiding right now!" Trevor growled back at Max.

Foolish Humans! Instead of bickering and wasting energy, you could have captured me. The creature said.

"Who are you?" Max asked.

My name is Rayquaza. I am the Dragon Terror of this region. And whom are you two with your pokemon hiding behind? The creature asked.

"We are more trouble than we seem, so prepare yourself for trouble."

"Don't think we are that easy to fool, so make that double."

"To destroy the world with devastation."

"To unite all evil within this nation."

"To bring forth the evils and destroy all love."

"To extend our terror to the heavens above."

"Trevor Venema"

"Max Venema"

"Team Rocket Twin Terrors sends its victims screaming off through the night."

"I'd suggest that you surrender right now because against us, you won't be able to win this fight."

"Dragonite, Arbok."

Impressive! Team Rocket? Is that a new part of this feud between Magma and Aqua? Rayquaza asked.

"Magma? Aqua? What are you talking about?" Both Max and Trevor asked.

You are not from Hoenn, are you? Rayquaza asked curiously.

"No, Team Rocket was originally started in Kanto then it spread into Johto. But what is this Magma and Aqua you are talking about?" Max asked.

Team Magma and Team Aqua are two teams that are trying to mold the world. Team Aqua wants the world all water so they are going after Kyorge. Team Magma wants the world all land, so they are going after Groundon. I am just a creation of the two teams. Rayquaza explained.

"You were created like Mewtwo? But how? Mewtwo was created from Mew. Is there a counterpart that is more powerful than you?" Trevor asked.

I don't know of this Mewtwo but this is my story. When Team Magma and Team Aqua tried to find a way to stop each other, they actually opened up a cave that released me. Rayquaza said.

"So you aren't a creation. You were just released from these idiotic teams. Trying to turn the world into all land and all water? What kind of diabolical plan is that?" Max snickered.

Yes, I kept on asking myself the very same question but this Team Rocket interests me. Tell me more about yourself. Rayquaza asked.

Trevor looked at Max and Max looked at Trevor. This was going to be tricky. How would you explain Team Rocket? I mean they were a crime organization but they didn't want to make it sound like those pathetic Hoenn teams. They started explaining the history of Team Rocket from beginning to the present. They even talked about their previous successful attempts.

Interesting, so where is this shocking woman now? Rayquaza asked.

"She's scouting the area." Max asked.

"I have been done scouting while you two have been yapping with this strange creature."

All of them turned around and saw Sanfra. Raichu was right behind her. Sure, we have been yapping but this creature might make a good ally. I mean a powerful dragon pokemon would help take down the twerps. I mean this pokemon would be more powerful than Mewtwo. Now the hard part was somehow convincing Rayquaza to join them without getting him suspicious.

You know I am a bit psychic so I can read your minds. Although I am a Dragon/Flying Type Pokemon, I did gain a small amount of psychic power. Rayquaza chuckled.

"So you won't join us?" Trevor asked.

Of course I will. I want to get away from Team Magma and Team Aqua. This adventure of your will be a challenge. And I want to meet this Mewtwo. 

Your request is answered. 

All three Venemas and Rayquaza turned around to see Mewtwo floating in the air. To see the two creatures in the same area made The Twin Terrors nervous. Would Rayquaza try to prove to Mewtwo that it is the greatest or would it be the other way around? The two creatures were at a stand off. Both Psychic creatures looked at each like they were going attack each other.

Trevor, Max, Sanfra … Giovanni heard about your successful capture of legendary pokemon. He is happy. Mewtwo reported.

"We have to find a way to get them to him without running into the twerps all the time. They seem to want to stop us." Trevor said.

Maybe I can help. I mean these twerps would make an interesting challenge. Of course, I would join if Mewtwo joins with me. Mewtwo's and my powers would be powerful to stop these 'twerps.' Rayquaza said.

Hmmm… interesting challenge. I shall accept. Mewtwo replied.

"Well boys, let's get this show on the road." Sanfra said.

All three Venemas plus the Psychic Duo crowd around to plan what will happen next. Mewtwo decides to teleport in and out to see if there are any police forces or unwelcome trainers. Rayquaza then tells Mewtwo to watch out for Team Aqua and Team Magma. Then the discussion of Hoenn and its rival teams is started. Meanwhile in a hut across from the tower, Officer Jenny was watching Mewtwo appear and disappear. Mewtwo was part of Team Rocket so it might be a clue to that the Twin Terrors were here. But what about Rayquaza? She knew that there were enemies but these terrors might get hurt if they challenged Rayquaza. She kept an eye on the tower.

Meanwhile in another dimension, Ash was looking over at a group of teenagers. They were fixing up a village. There seemed to be a lot of them. Meowth stood behind Ash and looked at the Digital world. Exveemon and Slyfer watched for attackers. Ash made the motion to head for these Digidestineds. A goggle boy saw Ash coming and headed towards Ash's direction.

"Hello and you are … " The boy asked.

"My name is Ash and this is my partner and friend Pikachu." Ash explained.

"Pikachu? I don't know that Digimon. By the way, my name is Davis." He said.

"Davis, Davis, you know I think Yolei was right about you. Things go in on ear and come out the other." Meowth chuckled.

"Meowth, what are you doing here? Do you know this human?" Davis asked.

"Davis, meet Ash. He comes from my world. Powerful humans are terrorizing his world. He thought that getting a Digimon would help him save his world." Meowth explained.

"Well come with me, Ash. Let me introduce you to the others." Davis said as he motioned Ash to start walking towards the group of Digidestineds.

Ash nodded yes as he started walking. Ash couldn't believe what he was seeing. The Digital past seemed much more peaceful than the Digital Future. He couldn't stop and see every Digimon around him. A female Digidestined with a camera ran up to Davis.

"Hey Davis, who is this boy? Oh, Meowth and Exveemon, it is great to see you." The girl said.

"Kari, meet Ash. Ash, meet Kari who I am in love with." Davis said.

"Davis, I don't know why you try. So Ash, what are you doing in the digital world and is that your pokemon behind you?" Kari asked.

"Well, this is my partner Pikachu. And the creature behind me is Meowth's second partner … " Ash started to explain but Davis interrupted him."

"I want to show I am more loving than TS." Davis gestured to the crowd behind him

"TS?" Ash asked.

"He means TK. I knew TK since our journeys in the digital world. Davis can never get his name right. So what is Meowth's second partner called? I am sorry Davis interrupted you." Kari asked.

"Yeah, maybe those goggles are cutting off oxygen to his brain. This is Slyfer the Sky Dragon. It is a Duel Monster. I don't know very much about it because I never heard about Duel Monsters or Digimon before." Ash said.

"Hey that last remark was uncalled for." Davis said.

"Ignore him, Ash. Why don't we join the group? Genaii is supposed to be here. Maybe you can get a Digimon of your own." Kari said.

Ash nodded his head as Kari walked beside him. Meowth followed behind with Exveemon and Slyfer guarding him. Davis followed last growling at Ash. He would teach that Ash that no one insults my goggles or me, Davis thought to himself. They walked over to see a school type building being finished. It was already halfway done with the painting process. The group looked at Meowth and Exveemon but turned to Ash.

"Everyone, you know Meowth and his Digimon but I would like to introduce you to Ash." Kari said.

"Hello, my name is Matt. I am a singer in a band." One boy said.

"My name is Izzy. I provide the information for the group." Another boy said.

"My name is T.K. I am the younger brother of Matt." The boy with the white hat said.

"My name is Cody. I know much about martial arts." The little one said.

"My name is Yolei. I am the smart and healthy one." The girl with the weird looking glasses said.

Many more introduce themselves to Ash. Ash looked at each of the Digidestined's pokemon. He asked what they were. He got an answer from everyone, including a lengthy answer from Izzy. Then a young man came into the village. Meowth told Ash that was Genaii. Ash came to talk to Genaii but Genaii ignored him. He was telling the Digidestined on how they are doing a good job repairing the Digital World.

"Hey Genaii, I need a word with you." Ash shouted.

"You know Ash, you need some patience. I mean you are just some kid with simple little problems." Matt said.

"SIMPLE LITTLE PROBLEMS? Two or more humans who have extraordinary powers threaten my world. They just stole a bunch of legendary pokemon. Who knows what they are going to do? The Twin Terrors are dangerous, destructive and chaotic? SO DON'T SAY I HAVE SIMPLE LITTLE PROBLEMS, MISTER?" Ash yelled.

"Woah, keep your blood pressure down, Ash. Matt, maybe you should apologize. I mean he is probably going through what we Digidestined went through when we faced Devimon, Myostismon, The Dark Masters, The Digimon Emperor formally known as Ken, The Two Stooges known as Mummymon and Arukianmon, and Malomyostismon." TK said to his older brother.

"I might not have face such powerful Digimon, but The Twin Terrors are still a threat I have faced even if they are the most powerful threat I have ever faced." Ash explained.

"I see your problem, Ash. I gave Meowth a chance but maybe it is time to see if a pokemon trainer could handle a Digimon. I want you and Meowth along with the other two monsters to come with me." Genaii said.

Ash said goodbye to the Digidestineds as he walked behind Genaii. Meowth walked behind Ash as his two-monster partner trailed behind. It wasn't until they arrived at a lake. Ash thought they had to take a boat to get across until the lake opened up. Ash was surprised to see stairs leading down. This was the strangest thing he had ever seen. Ash, Meowth, Exveemon and Genaii went down the stairs but Slyfer didn't. It was actually good though. Number one, Slyfer wouldn't have fit inside the house and number two, it actually made a good bodyguard. As they entered the house, Ash could hear the waves crashing.

"So Ash, I am going to give you something that no Digidestined has gotten before. It was nearly new." Genaii said.

"Nearly new?" Ash asked.

"Let me explain. In an alternate Digital World, there is a set of Digidestineds called Tamers. They are very different from the Digidestineds. Their still is different. The way of digi-volving is different. I had a chat with the Digital Sovereigns in that world and they agreed to let me bring some Tamer magic into this world. So I decided to make you the first Tamer of your world." Genaii explained.

"That sounds great, kid." Meowth said.

"I have to agree even though you are getting something more than just a invitation to the Digidestineds club." Exveemon said.

"Well, I don't know. This sounds so weird. What does the Digivice look like and who is my partner?" Ash asked.

"Here is the D-Arc. It has a slot to slide cards in which I will give you later but it is time to meet your partner." Genaii said as he gestured to the door with the D-Arc in his hands.

All humans and monsters looked to see who was behind the door. Suddenly, a reddish monster popped out. It started to run towards Ash. It ran towards Ash and pounced on him. Ash was surprised by this Digimon and so was his Pokemon partner Pikachu. Ash didn't know what to think about this strange Digimon.

"Ash, meet your new partner Guilmon. He is a very energetic Digimon." Genaii said.

"So what type is it?" Ash asked.

"Oddly, Guilmon is a Virus Type Digimon." Genaii sighed.

"Virus Type? What is that? I want to know if he is a Dragon Type or Fire Type or Fighting Type." Ash asked.

"Kid, you aren't in your world. That stuff doesn't matter. Battling a Digimon here isn't the same way you did back in the Pokemon world." Meowth said.

"Then I have a lot to learn." Ash said.

"I am opening a portal to the tamer's universe. They would be the best people to help you. Actually, one of the tamers has a Guilmon also. Here are your cards, Ash." Genaii said.

"Thanks, I hope I can handle Guilmon." Ash said.

"Don't worry. If you can handle that Pikachu, you can handle Guilmon. Goodbye, have a nice trip, you three or four or five or whatever." Genaii said.

Ash, Meowth, Exveemon, Pikachu and Guilmon all walked through the parted waters to meet Slyfer. That's when the portal opened. Ash went through with Pikachu and Guilmon. Meowth went next to make sure that nothing happened. Exveemon and Slyfer went last. Kari and Davis were watching the whole thing.

"Do you think Ash will have trouble handling a Digimon?" Davis asked.

"If he can handle Pokemon, then he must be able to handle Digimon." Kari replied back to Davis.

The two walked back towards the village. Ash and company arrived on in the Tamer's Real World. Although this wasn't the Digital World, there must be a reason for them being there. Ash walked towards a stone house while searching for the legendary Tamers. He hoped that he could get more help to stop The Twin Terrors before it is too late. He just hoped that it wasn't too late already.


	16. Chapter 16 Duel Of The Dragon Masters, A...

Chapter 16

Duel of the Dragon Masters, A call from Officer Jenny and Taming of the Trainer.

The Twin Terrors, along with Sanfra, Mewtwo and Rayquaza arrived at an Island that seemed to have a Space Center. The group hid behind a rock while watching for any police officer. They didn't want to get caught just yet. This place didn't look abandoned. It was a town on Island. Rayquaza was the guide since none of the Venemas knew anything about the Hoenn region. Not even Mewtwo knew very much about the Hoenn region.

This is Mossdeep City. It is the home of the Hoenn Space Center and the leader of Hoenn's Elite Four. His name is Steven. Rayquaza explained.

"Wait, Hoenn has an Elite Four? I only thought that Kanto and Johto had an Elite Four." Trevor said confused.

"Earth to Trevor, we are not Johto or Kanto anymore." Sanfra said to her younger brother.

"Yeah, yeah, I keep on forgetting that." Trevor replied.

"Hang on, there are two people approaching." Max informed

"And who are they?" Trevor asked.

That is Steven, the Leader of the Elite Four. He uses Steel Type Pokemon. And that is a Drake, who is also a member of the Elite Four. He uses Dragon pokemon. Rayquaza explained.

"Really, does he use Dragonite? Oh, Dragonite is the most wonderful pokemon in the world. It is so powerful and brave and awesome. Oh, I could just hug it for hours and hours." Trevor said.

What is the deal with your brother? Rayquaza asked Max.

"No idea. Shhhh … I think those two are starting up a conversation." Max said.

"So it is great that you can join me." Stephen said.

"Yeah, but it is hard to get away from my Salamences." Drake said.

"Yes, I have heard this story over and over. Your Salamences adore you."

"Yes, they do. They are much better than that pathetic excuse for a Dragon Pokemon Dragonite. I would never use it." Drake said.

That's when both Dragonite and Trevor got mad. Both heard Drake's response and started fuming. Dragonites are not pathetic excuse for Dragon Pokemon. Dragonites are more superior to Salamence. Trevor had read up on Salamence and Dragonite was still better. He couldn't let anybody get away with making fun of Dragonite. The good news is that he had taught his Dragonite some English. The better news is that he had the perfect opportunity to use the new motto. Trevor got up and clutched Dragonite's Pokeball.

"Max, watch my back. Things might get ugly here." Trevor said.

"Okay, brother." Max said.

What is going on? What is Trevor doing? Rayquaza asked.

"You see Rayquaza, Trevor is very found of Dragonite and loves it dearly. I also think it is the fact that he is a Dragonite Hybrid himself. Insult Dragonite and you would insult him." Sanfra explained.

I understand. Poor Trevor, if I were a Dragonite … I would be angry. Rayquaza replied.

Well, you are a Dragon Type. You are probably more superior to Dragonite. Just don't mention it around Trevor. You might lose his trust fasting than you can say, "We're blasting off again. Mewtwo explained.

Trevor walked up to the two Hoenn Elite Four members. He was cloaked of course. The Hoenn Elite Four didn't know Team Rocket, so he didn't want them to find out just yet. He was grasping Dragonite's Pokeball. Steven noticed Trevor coming and walked up to greet Trevor but Trevor pushed Steven away. He headed straight towards Drake.

"I heard you saying that Salamence is better than Dragonite." Trevor said while grasping Dragonite's pokeball.

"Yes, you heard right. So what is it to you? And what is with the cloak?" Drake asked.

"I am the one asking the questions here. Anyways, I think you should take back that statement." Trevor growled.

"And what are you going to do about it?" Drake laughed.

"How about I show you my prized pokemon?" Trevor said while releasing Dragonite.

Dragonite popped out of its pokeball. Its skin looked like it has just been waxed and shined to the fullest. It claws sharpened so it looked like it could actually stab someone. Its wings were so impressive that you had to look down at the ground to avoid the shine. Trevor was impressed by his Dragonite but Drake was not.

"Another Dragonite fan, you people are so caught up in some stupid Dragon Pokemon. So what are you going to do about it?" Drake laughed some more.

"I'd suggest you prepare yourself for trouble."

"You've insulted the Dragonite name and linage, so make that Double."

"To protect the legacy of Dragonite from Devastation."

"To unite all Dragonite fans within every nation."

"To bring forth the nature of Dragonite trainer's love."

"To extend our wings to the heaven above."

"Trevor Venema!"

"Dragonite!"

"Team Dragonite soars off at the supersonic speed of light."

"We are ready to strike, so prepare to fight."

"Well, well, nice tune you've got there but it won't help you." Drake chuckled.

"Hey, that motto. I have heard it before. Wait, you are part of Team Rocket." Steven said.

"So you are part of this Team Rocket? What are you going to do? Steal my Salamence?" Drake chuckled.

"No, I would steal that pathetic thing." Trevor snickered.

"HOW DARE YOU CALL SALAMENCE PATHETIC!" Drake roared at Trevor.

"You called Dragonite pathetic first. So why can't I call Salamence pathetic?" Trevor snickered.

"Well, why don't we have a battle to see which pokemon is pathetic?" Drake said.

"Agreed! Then you will see Dragonite is the better Dragon Pokemon." Trevor said.

"Well, I will judge this battle. This will be a Dragon battle between Drake's Salamence and Trevor's Dragonite. There is no time limit. Let the battle begin!" Steven said.

"Salamence, attack Dragonite with Dragon Claw." Drake said.

"Dragonite, dodge Salamence's attack." Trevor shouted.

Salamence obeyed its master's orders but thanks to Trevor, Dragonite missed the attack. Salamence kept on attacking but Dragonite kept on dodging it. Steven could see how skilled Trevor's Dragonite but Drake's Salamence had KO'd at least 10 or 20 Dragonites. What made Trevor's Dragonite different?

"Salamence, it's time to show your flying ability." Drake said.

"Dragonite, show Salamence who is the real master of flying." Trevor said while smirking.

Both Dragon Pokemon spread its wings and launched into the air. Steven watched both pokemon. There was something about Trevor's Dragonite. It seemed just too normal. There was something special about it. Steven turned to Trevor. Drake was now ordering it to slam it to the ground. Trevor wasn't giving any orders. Salamence was right in a collision course with Dragonite when Dragonite swooped aside. Salamence got angry and kept on trying. Unfortunately, Dragonite would move before it could attack.

"I thought this would be a challenge, but it isn't. Dragonite, end this attack with Hyper Beam." Trevor announced.

"Salamence, hold your ground. Then attack when it is weakened. Even Dragonite isn't that strong to recover from a Hyper Beam attack." Drake shouted.

It all came down to this one attack. Dragonite fired up a yellowish sphere of energy and aimed it right at Salamence. The beam struck Salamence and almost knocked it out the sky. Drake was about to order Salamence to knock it down when he noticed Dragonite was not even a bit tired. It was like it wasn't even fazed.

"Dragonite, attack now. Slam it to the ground." Trevor yelled.

Dragonite moved at incredible speed and slammed Salamence to the ground below. Drake rushed over to his Salamence and returned it to its pokeball. Trevor's Dragonite came down and hugged its trainer. Steven was shocked. He never saw a Dragonite like that before. It even surpassed even Lance's Dragonite. Steven looked at Drake and he was coming right over to Trevor. He was not happy.

"You cheater, no wonder why you are part of this Team Rocket thing. You don't play fair at all." Drake yelled.

"That sir is a lie. My Dragonite is at tip-top shape. It can fire off several Hyper beams without tiring. I have spent my life training it well. I have lost several matches with Dragonite. I didn't push it to hard. It wanted to become stronger. We trained day and night. Through rain and snow we trained our hardest. And when I become a Dragonite Hybrid, we trained harder. When Dragonite surpassed its normal level, I was proud that tears came through my eyes." Trevor sobbed.

"I bet that is a bunch of lies." Drake said.

"How dare you make fun of a fellow family member! We might be part of Team Rocket but we would never hurt our own Pokemon." Max shouted.

"It might be true that most Team Rocket members treat their pokemon poorly but we aren't one of them." Sanfra said.

"I understand what you mean. I will let you pass this through but I shall alert the officials." Steven said.

The group left Mossdeep Island to find a new hidden place. Unfortunately, Officer Jenny was watching the match. She knew that Lorelei wanted up to date reports of sightings of The Twin Terrors so she got on the phone. Meanwhile, somewhere in Slateport City, our heroes were sitting down for some ice cream. Lorelei's phone rang and she picked it up.

"This is one of the former Elite Four member. Who may I ask is calling?" Lorelei asked.

"This is Officer Jenny reporting in. The Twin Terrors were spotting on Mossdeep Island." Officer Jenny said.

"Did they steal anything?" Lorelei asked.

"No, and that is not just the weirdest part. Trevor had a battle with Drake and left. I think it was because Drake made fun of Dragonite. Well, I will keep you updated." Officer Jenny said.

Lorelei hung up the phone and explained the message to the others. Brock was actually curious about the battle but they decided to head off in the direction that the Twin Terrors were going. They hadn't run into Team Magma or Team Aqua but even Misty knew that they would soon. Jessie, James, Misty, and Brock worried about the two missing members. They just hoped that Ash and Meowth were all right.

Ash was stilling searching for these mysterious tamers. Of course, he was resting in this stone house with Meowth. Exveemon was patrolling the area and Slyfer was trying to stay hidden but how can you hide a 20 or 30 foot Dragon? Ash was wondering what type of Digimon these tamers had. Of course, he was looking at these cards that Genaii gave them. According to Genaii, Tamers would slide the cards through the slots to power up their Digimon. It really sounded weird. Ash found it especially weird when he came across a blue card. That's when he heard voices.

"So Goggle boy, you think you can not try to be clumsy today?"

"Ha, ha Rika. It isn't my fault that barrier was in my way in yesterday's battle.

"You know, Takato. Rika is sort of right. You weren't looking where you were going."

"Hey Henry, that is not very nice. Do you want to learn manners from my sock puppet?"

There were four human voices, Ash heard. He heard three names but he didn't catch the last name. Pikachu was still by his side. Guilmon was digging into the sand. Ash decided to confront these Tamers. Pikachu and Guilmon both turned to Ash. Meowth was still resting until it got splattered with sand from Guilmon. All four of them exited the stone house. That's when the Tamers noticed Ash.

"Who are you?" Rika asked.

"My name is Ash Ketchum. I am training to be the world's greatest Pokemon Master and I am also training to be a Tamer." Ash said as he held out his D-Arc.

"That's authentic all right. And I wonder what his Digimon is." Henry said while examining Ash's D-Arc.

"He is right behind me." Ash said while moving aside to reveal Guilmon

"Another Guilmon? I though you were the one with Guilmon, Takato." Rika said.

"Hey Ash, where did you get that Guilmon and D-Arc?" The girl asked.

"First of all, who are you since I didn't catch your name?" Ash asked.

"My name is Suzie." She said.

"Okay, Suzie. I got this Guilmon from Genaii." Ash explained.

"You mean the Genaii from the TV series? Wait isn't that Exveemon?" Takato asked.

"Well, I don't know about a TV series and such but that is Exveemon. Its partner is Meowth. This is my Pokemon Pal Pikachu and that giant dragon is Slyfer." Ash explained.

"Pokemon? What is that?" Henry asked.

"Yeah, I am not getting any data on our D-Arcs." Rika said.

"Rika, I don't think this Pikachu, Meowth or Slyfer are Digimon at all."

Ash turned around to see four creatures. Ash saw a red dinosaur that must be Guilmon. He saw a yellow and white fox. He saw a rabbit like creature. He saw a lion creature. He also saw two more creatures. Ash saw an impish creature and a small white creature that looked similar to Togepi.

"Are these your Digimon?" Meowth said.

"It can talk." Guilmon exclaimed.

"Yes, I am the only pokemon known to talk, unless you count psychic Pokemon." Meowth explained.

"Yes, that is fascinating." The Lion Creature said.

"Excuse me, who are your Digimon partners?" Ash asked.

"Well, you know already that Guilmon is my partner. He loves bread." Takato said.

"Well my partner is Renamon, the warrior fox." Rika said.

"My partner is the energetic Terriermon who has words of wisdom." Henry sighed.

"My partner is the warrior Leomon. And these two creatures are Impmon and Culumon." Jeri explained.

"So I am guessing you were here to get help from Genaii." Rika said.

"Yes, back on my world, there are these human terrors who are threatening our world." Ash explained.

"They call themselves The Twin Terrors and they have abilities that help them in their crimes." Meowth continued to explain.

"Now they have stolen half of the legendary population." Exveemon replied.

"That explains why you got a Digimon, Ash. Digimon are pretty powerful. Come on, we will help you. It might take a while since Tamer style is different from Digidestined style." Henry said.

"All right. I will take all the time I need but I must get to my next destination. Lives stand in the balance." Ash said.

The Tamers agreed and they headed towards Tamer central or Rika's house. Pikachu, Guilmon and Meowth followed behind. Exveemon followed behind the rest only to protect them. Slyfer zoomed in out of trees and zoomed around through buildings to avoid being spotted. Ash hoped that these Tamers would give him enough training to defeat Team Rocket or his world would be doomed.


	17. Chapter 17 Everything's Relative To A V...

Chapter 17

Everything's Relative … to a Venema and Ash's Digimon Training

The group had just stopped in Fortree City. It was an unusual city to the Three Rockets. This town was built up in trees with the exception of the Pokemon Gym. They did hear of a town in Johto that was built like Tree houses but this was an official town with an official Pokemon Gym. Of course the gyms here were even weirder than the ones back home. According to Rayquaza, each gym leader provided a challenge for the trainers. Not to mention that each gym had a number of trainers you had to face before challenging the gym leader.

"So what are we doing here?" Max asked.

"We are finding a place to hide. I was thinking that we sneak into the Pokemon Gym and hide out in there." Trevor explained.

"Is that really a wise idea? Isn't that the first place they would look?" Sanfra asked.

"You have any better ideas, Sanfra?" Trevor growled.

"You know, that anger is not going to get you a girlfriends or a relationship. Girls don't like anger." Sanfra reminded Trevor.

People, let's not get sidetracked. We need to hide out before the police captures us. Mewtwo reminded the group.

Yes, I think Mewtwo has a good idea. If someone can cover the field in mist or something that would distract the residents of this town, we can get by without being noticed. Rayquaza suggested.

I can do that unless Trevor and his Dragonite have the ability. Mewtwo replied.

"You go ahead, Mewtwo. I am not stopping you." Trevor said.

The Twin Terrors plus Sanfra and Rayquaza watched Mewtwo to see what he was going to do. Mewtwo summoned his psychic powers to cause an unbearable storm but not like the one he was going to use to cover the world in world. As rain fell from the sky and thunder plus lightening lit the sky, the group ran off to the gym. They busted through the door and shut the door. It was a good thing the gym was pretty big since Rayquaza was a 20 to 30 dragon.

"I still think this is a bad idea." Sanfra replied.

"Oh be quiet. We don't want to disturb the gym leader whoever she or he is." Max said as he quieted Sanfra down.

"Hey Rayquaza! Do you know who is the gym leader of this gym?" Trevor asked.

I think her name is Winona. She is a Flying Type Gym Leader. I don't know her. I only have experience with two of the Hoenn Gym Leaders. Rayquaza said.

"So this Winona lady deals with Flying Type Pokemon? Kind of sound likes Faulkner back in Johto. I mean he is trying to be a Bird Pokemon Master. I would if this lady is too." Sanfra wondered.

"You know … you will never know if you don't ask. By the way, you wouldn't happen to be Team Rocket, would you?"

All three Rockets and the two powerful Pokemon turned around to see Winona. She was beautiful. She was even more beautiful than Whitney and Jasmine. She didn't even understand why there were here and they didn't understand why she was here … she should have been a movie star. The staring lasted for minutes alone until Mewtwo finally spoke up.

I am sorry, Winona but we needed some place to hide out and since we came across your town, we decided to hide in your gym. Mewtwo explained.

"Well, I understand. So you people are part of Team Rocket. Who actually are you anyways?" Winona asked.

"I'd suggest your prepare for triple trouble."

"The Power of Three suggests that you make that more than double."

"To destroy the World With Devastation."

"To unite all Evils within each nation."

"To bring forth the Evil and destroy the Love."

"To extend our destruction to the stars above."

"Sanfra Venema!"

"Lawrence Venema!"

"Max Venema!"

"Team Rocket Family Members sets our victims in plain sight."

"We'd suggest you surrender now since you won't be able to fight."

"Dragonite!"

"Arbok!"

"Raichu!"

"That was impressive. No wonder why you are giving the police a run for the money." Winona replied.

"Well, we are powerful trainers with extraordinary powers. We Venemas are unstoppable." Trevor said.

"I wonder if I have any powers?" Winona asked.

"What do you mean if you have any powers?" Sanfra said confusingly.

"Well I checked out the database for relatives and when I heard your names, it hit a bell. I am related to the Venemas and Venemosas, who ever they are."

The three Venemas stared right at Winona. How could a gym leader be related to them? If she wasn't a Venema and she isn't a Venemosa, how on earth could she be related to either one of them? This baffled even Rayquaza and Mewtwo. Mewtwo was trying to figure out the whole situation while Rayquaza was totally in shock.

"What? You aren't going to give your cousin or something a hug?" Winona asked.

"Winona, we are still trying to figure this out. How is it possible that you, a Hoenn Gym Leader, is related to members of Team Rocket?" Max asked.

"Forget the details. Why don't we all have a good time?" Winona asked.

Sorry Winona, my siblings have to take a departure from this place. 

Everyone turned around and saw Gesper. Mewtwo was happy to see the psychic one. It was about time that he showed up or things might have gotten really weird. All three Venema siblings sighed as Gesper walked towards the group. Now it was time to depart. Max wanted to make sure this wasn't a trap so he decided to makes sure when this was over he checked online to see if this Winona woman was really related to them.

"Well, Winona. It is time for to leave." Max said.

"Bye Bye Venemas! If you have ever drop by again, you are welcome here." Winona responded.

Gesper used his psychic abilities to teleport them away to another place. Mewtwo was happy that for once he didn't have to it. Even a psychic pokemon like him gets tired from teleporting people around. Winona stood there and hoped that the Venemas plus their powerful friends returned. She knew that long green Pokemon was Rayquaza. Maybe if they were in trouble she would happen. The door opened and a trainer appeared. Well it is back to business, she thought.

Ash Ketchum was at Rika's house attending a Tamer meeting. Before this all happened, he got bits of info of what had happened in the past year. Apparently, the digital world had been opened by accident and Digimon had been coming through. Three chosen children were given Digimon and Digi-vices to defend the real world. At the end, each Tamer lost their partner but regained them.

"Now the Tamer meeting shall now begin." Rika said.

"So how do I actually train a Digimon?" Ash asked.

"I don't know if train is the correct world. In fact, I don't know if there is a word for what we do." Henry said while rubbing his head.

"Yeah, if we could train Digimon, then we would have no problems with our Pokemon. I mean if I could train Guilmon to stay out of trouble, then that would be good … but I doubt that will happen." Takato said while looking at Guilmon.

"Kid, this is Digimon we are talking about here. Not some lion act. Digimon should be untrained. Besides maybe your monsters could deal with a little wildness." Impmon chuckled.

"Maybe you could deal with some manners, Impmon." Meowth growled.

"Meowth does have a point. Right now, Renamon is searching for a digital fog for some Digimon to fight." Rika replied.

"Digital Fog?" Ash asked.

"Yeah, should have explained that. A Digital Fog appears when a Digimon invades the real World" Henry explained, "and us tamers are the one to get rid of the Digimon. Before we all came together, Ms. Digimon Queen believed that Digimon were nothing more than Data and destroyed them to get the Data."

"Yes, but I have changed now" Rika said as she looked off in the distance, "Oh, by the way, Renamon is here."

Renamon appeared out of nowhere. Ash was confused how Renamon did that. Ash assumed that Renamon was neither psychic nor ghost but he was still baffled on how Renamon could appear and disappear whenever she wanted to. Ash tried to forget about it but Digimon were quite more mysterious than Pokemon and who knew how many Digimon existed? Could there be more Digimon than Pokemon.

"There are no sightings of Digital Fogs but Yamkye will keep us updating." Renamon reported.

"Who?" Ash, Meowth and Exveemon asked at once.

"He was the one who was trying to get rid of Digimon in the first place. He created some system called Juggernaut to find, detect and destroy the Digimon. I even encountered him on a Digimon battle. He told me that this wasn't a game. Little did he know that not even Juggernaut could handle the most powerful Digimon?" Takato replied.

"Powerful Digimon?" Ash asked.

"Devas, well that's what the Sovereigns called them. Each Deva was a representation of an animal from the Chinese Zodiac. We had trouble fighting most of them. Well almost most of them." Henry explained.

"What do you mean by almost most of them?" Meowth asked.

"You see my little sister Suzy found a portal into the Digital World and her Partner was a Deva. That did shocked even the Sovereigns including one that despised humans." Henry said while rubbing his head.

"Kind of reminds me of Mewtwo. Mewtwo was a Genetically Engineered Pokemon. He sought revenge because it was a pawn in Giovanni's games. It was going to even wipe out humanity. I was able to find a way, though it did endanger my life, to stop Mewtwo and his superiority complex." Ash explained.

"Interesting, if we ever visit your world, I will have to meet this Mewtwo." Henry said.

"That might be a problem. Mewtwo doesn't always stay in one place and tries to hide from the public. Mewtwo still has this theory that cloned pokemon don't deserve to be with other pokemon." Ash said while rubbing his head.

"Cloned Pokemon?" Rika asked.

"Well, Mewtwo is Mew's clone, which is one of the most powerful legendaries. Legendaries are a bit like your Devas but they are more connected to the planet. As I was saying, Mewtwo cloned trainer's pokemon so the cloned pokemon would inherit the earth." Ash explained.

"Interesting. But we have more problems at hand like getting you and your Digimon at least to a champion or ultimate level." Henry said.

Just as Ash was going to ask about Champion or Ultimates, a cell phone rang. Rika answered and talk for a second. She told the group that it was Yamkye and he had just found a breach in Digital World to a real world. Ash knew this mean a Digital Fog had appeared. He wondered if this would be his chance to actually battle a Digimon. The group ran to the location. Ash was still wondering how he was going to battle a Digimon. If types didn't matter, then his strategy was going to be different. They arrived at the school and saw two strange looking Digimon.

"Well well, look what the Spider brought in."

"Yes my love, I will defeat them."

Ash took out his D-Arc and scanned the Digimon. They were Arukienmon and Mummymon. The Tamers were shocked like this Digimon were nothing but pure fiction. Ash didn't care. He wanted to try out his Digimon. He told Pikachu to stay out of this fight. He wanted to test out Guilmon to see how powerful this Digimon could be. He wanted to test out how Digimon could help out the battle against ultimate evil.

"I don't know who you two are thinking of doing, but it will end right here." Ash shouted.

"Well, looks like the Spider brought in a idiotic Tamer and a juicy-data snack." Arukienmon said as she licked her lips.

"You think you scare me. You are just as ugly as Jessie." Ash snickered.

"HOW DARE YOU CALL ME UGLY! I am beautiful. Mummymon, my dear, defeat this pest and we shall deal with the other Tamers." Arukienmon shouted.

"Very well my dear, I shall take out this Tamer for you." Mummymon replied.

Ash didn't care about this two but he wanted to prove that he could take a Digimon. He pulled out a card from the Cards Genaii gave him. Apparently, he was supposed to slide them in the card slot part of the D-Arc. It would power up the Digimon. This card indicated that it would increase Guilmon's power. That would be great to teach these two a lesson.

"Digi-Modify! Power Activate!" Ash shouted.

"Pyro Sphere!" Guilmon shouted.

Guilmon let off a burst of fire but it was much powerful than Guilmon's Pyro Sphere is supposed to be. It knocked Mummymon down to the ground. Arukienmon was not very happy. She was yelling at Ash but Ash blocked her voice out of his mind. He came across a blue card when he was looking for another good card. He was about to ask about it when all four trainers cave him the thumbs up. Ash scanned the blue card in the slot.

"Digi-Modify! Digi-Volution Activate!"

"Guilmon Digivolve to … Growlmon!"

Ash couldn't believe his eyes. He has seen Pokemon evolve before but never like this. Guilmon had just evolved to a creature that was half his size. Ash didn't understand anything but he knew that he had the upper advantage now. Takato was happy to see Ash fair well with Digimon. Now it was time to see if this Pokemon Master could truly became a Digimon Tamer. Unfortunately, the two villains weren't enjoying their time.

"I won't let some giant dinosaur beat me." Arukienmon said.

"Yes, my dear. We won't let some giant Dinosaur beat us." Mummymon said.

"It is time for you two say goodbye. Guil … Growlmon, attack those two." Ash said as he slid another Power Activate Card into the D-Arc.

"Dragon's Claw!" Growlmon shouted.

The attack that Growlmon produced sent a wave of energy at the two villains. Instead of blasting them off again, it obliterated them. This wasn't something Ash wanted to see but this was the way it was done in the Digimon Realm. He looked at Growlmon and Growlmon looked at Ash. Why hasn't he de-evolved back to Guilmon, Ash thought?

"Oh I forgot about that part. Digimon evolved by Tamers take a little longer than Digidestined do." Takato said.

"What do you mean?" Ash asked.

"Kid, I will explain it when we get to the park. You are ready but you still need a few more tips." Rika said.

Ash walked beside Rika while Growlmon followed. The rest of the Teams followed while Pikachu followed behind. Ash kept on looking at Growlmon. It was more impressive than his Charizard. He still had a lot to learn but there wasn't much. He would have to get a speed course. Too bad there wasn't a book called Digimon Tamers for Dummies. That would help him very much. He just hoped that his world wasn't in pieces when he returned. He just hoped that and that was the only thing he hoped.


	18. Chapter 18 A Mysterious Island And The ...

This chapter contains mini crossovers and there will be some sections where the crossover level equals to the Digimon and Yu-Gi-Oh! Level but not that much.

Chapter 18

A Mysterious Island And The Portal Quest

The Venemas plus the Two Pokemon had just arrived at a Seaport. There were disguised of course so no one would know who he or she is. The two Legendaries were keeping out of sight so their plans weren't ruined. Of course, only very few people have seen them so that didn't matter but they wanted to be careful. Trevor had suggested on finding an uninhabited island to hide until this whole thing blows over. They soon found out that there was a ferry to a mysterious island. Locals around the Seaport didn't give very much information but they did give the local warning. It was something like once you land on the island; you will never be seen again. But some silly old superstition wasn't going to stop the most powerful Rockets.

"We don't care about superstition. Just take us to that island." Trevor growled.

The local ship captain stepped back and looked at the cloaked figure. It was strange that a human, or what he thought was human, could growl like a Pokemon. He ignored Trevor and decided to take them to the island. He didn't want to cause trouble but he felt sorry for these people. They were probably going to be stuck on that island for the rest of their lives. He decided to give them some food just in case. Meanwhile on the other side of the town, a couple of travelers were preparing to head towards the mysterious island.

"Lorelei, do you think you have enough water pokemon to help us get us over there?" Misty asked.

"If you can help by providing some of your water pokemon, I think we can make it without a hitch." Lorelei replied back.

"I will glad to help. Let's just hope that The Twin Terrors are on the Island. I have heard rumors about it. Well, from Gary anyways." Misty replied.

"What rumors?" Jessie and James asked.

"That island is Mirage Island. It appears once a year but then it vanishes. No one know why but it is supposed to be full of Rare Pokemon and Berries." Gary replied.

"Hmmmm … then the Twin Terrors must be on that island. You must be nuts to avoid an island if it has rare pokemon." James replied.

"But maybe this island will scare them away." Jessie suggested.

"I really doubt that. If you guys aren't scared by this silly curse, then they won't be either."

The group turned around and there was Domino. The group wondered where Domino had gone. They hadn't seen her ever since the Pidgeot Jet was shot down a couple weeks ago. Domino looked around and noticed two new people but she didn't see Ash or Meowth. Domino scratched her head. Had Ash and Meowth been captured or was there something more?

"Hey! Where is Meowth and Ash? And who are these two people?" Domino asked.

"Well, Ash is going to different dimensions with Meowth to find powerful monsters to help beat The Twin Terrors plus Sanfra." Jessie explained.

"Sanfra? You mean we have another threat to worry about." Domino asked.

"Make that four threats or six. According to an amateur filmmaker, he has seen one more human and two monsters. I am guessing that human is another Venema and the monsters are allies of The Twin Terrors. But that isn't what interests me." Brock said.

"What does interest you?" Domino asked.

"The two monsters were described as a dragon and a weird looking cat creature. Now I think I know what we are dealing with. The Two Monsters are Rayquaza and Mewtwo." Brock explained.

"Mewtwo? Why would he help Team Rocket? He is trying to get away from Giovanni?" Misty asked.

"Long story but it seems that we have a bigger problem on our hands. I hope that twerp … I mean Ash brings back powerful creatures to help us take down the Twin Terrors and company." James said.

"Creatures? What sort of creatures?" Domino asked.

"Not now. This village is freaked enough about that mysterious island. Let's not spread more fear." Lorelei replied.

"I agree let's get over to the island pronto." Jenova said while releasing some of his water pokemon.

The group formed two rafts since they probably need more than one to get all of them over to the island. Lorelei, Misty and Jenova tied their water pokemon to the rafts. Everyone carefully got onto the rafts. Jenova gave the signal and the water pokemon headed over to the island. Just about at the same time, a small ship with the Venemas headed over to the mysterious island. Mewtwo and Rayquaza flew over to check if any danger was happening. Both groups headed from different directions to different parts of the island so both groups were left unprepared.

"I wonder if we will run into the twerps." Trevor asked.

"You never know. Life is like a box of chocolates, you never know what you will get." Arthura "Gesper" Venema said.

"Brother, I like you very much, but you have got to stop watching Forest Gump." Sanfra said.

"Is it my fault that it is so inspirational?" Arthura asked.

"Never mind. Let's not argue. We should focus on the task at hand." Max replied.

Yes, we should find some shelter until it is time and continue on with our journey. Mewtwo said.

But we shouldn't stay too long unless you want to be stranded just like those people on that desert island. Rayquaza replied.

"Oh you must mean the people from Survivor. Don't worry they get off eventually." Trevor assured Rayquaza.

Survivor? Who said I was talking about Survivor? I was talking about those people on that TV show Gulligan's Island. Rayquaza replied.

All four Venemas and Mewtwo sighed as they reached the island. Neither of the villains noticed that Rayquaza had wondered off. On the other side, our heroes and heroines were sighing not in boredom but in relief that they finally reached the island. Both sides got on the island and headed in the same direction. The same direction that would allow them to cross paths but there was a special part about Mirage Island. Sometimes not everything there is what it seemed, but that's what the rumors suggested.

"Do you think we will cross paths with the Twin Terrors and their siblings plus those two Pokemon?" Jenova asked.

"We will never know unless we try." Lorelei responded back.

The two groups crossed the island but surprisingly they never ran into each other. Beside the unusual disappearing act the island had, it also had another special ability. Although it did contain rare items, they were sometimes hidden. Basically, the island shielded something from visitors. So while the two groups were in the same area, neither group saw each other because of the magic. Brock picked some berries and examined the Wynauts. When the group was ready to go, both sides were happy since they weren't in danger. The Twerps and company set off to find the Twin Terrors and The Venema group plus pokemon went to find another hiding spot.

Meanwhile Ash, Meowth and the rest of their group had arrived in the real world. Ash had decided to take up Meowth's advice and find a pokemon that can contain two creatures. He felt that he would need it in the near future. Meowth and Ash went to a Pokemon Mart and asked for any special pokeballs. Meowth asked for the same pokeball that he did a couple months ago. The owner of the Poke mart gave Ash the pokeball and said it was free of charge. Then Ash along with Meowth exited the shop. Pikachu was happy to see Ash and so was Guilmon.

"So Ashmon, do you have the pokey ball thingy?" Guilmon asked.

"First of all, my name is Ash, not Ashmon. And second of all, it is called a Poke Ball. Although, it should be call a Digi/Duel Ball if I am going to store both Digimon and Duel Monsters." Ash explained.

"Well, I can't wait for us to Bio-Merge together." Guilmon said cheerfully.

"Yeah, I will be waiting for that day that will happen," Ash said to Guilmon and turned to Meowth, "hey Meowth, do you remember the portal to the Shadow Realm?"

"Yes, I do but I can't come with you. If we are going to get all the help we need, I thought I would get Exveemon to his highest level." Meowth explained.

"Yeah, if I could become Imperialdramon Fighter Mode, these Venemas wouldn't stand a chance against my awesome power." Exveemon commented.

"If you want to know, there is a portal somewhere around here. I found a portal around here when I came back. It might take you some time to find it but you will find it. Well bye Twerp, Guilmon and Pikachu. Come on Exveemon and Slyfer the Sky Dragon. Time for us to head for the Digital World." Meowth said.

And Meowth headed off in one direction while Ash, Pikachu and Guilmon headed in another direction. Ash wasn't actually certain where the portal was but if Meowth could find it that easily, he could two. Ash asked his fellow monsters to sniff around the area. Guilmon was good at sniffing. According to Takato, Guilmon could easily find a Digimon by just using its nose. Now that sounded hard to believe but it wasn't impossible.

"Guilmon, I hate to say it but we are searching for a portal not Digimon." Ash replied.

"I know, Ashmon but maybe Duel Monsters smell the same as Digimon … and maybe the portal leading to this Shadow Realm does too." Guilmon replied back.

Ash sighed and watched his companion sniff the ground. Ash wondered where Slyfer was because it didn't go with Meowth and Exveemon. Slyfer seemed to be a very powerful creature. Could these Duel Monsters be even powerful than Pokemon and Digimon combined? Could a combination of Digimon, Pokemon and Duel Monsters give the Venemas a run for their money? Suddenly, Ash felt a tapping on his shoulder. He turned around and saw nothing.

"Guilmon, I appreciate that we are supposed to be friends but there is no time for fun."

"Ashmon, I am not tapping your shoulder." Guilmon said while sniffing the ground.

"But if you aren't then … who is?" Ash said as he whipped around.

Ash turned face to face with Slyfer and Rayquaza. Ash was kind of confused why Slyfer wasn't with Meowth and why Rayquaza was staring at him. Ash backed away. He had the reason to run all cowardly but he had to face his fears. He couldn't … never mind he thought, better to freak out now than later.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ash screamed.

Calm down! I am on your side. Yes, I was accompanying the Rockets but only to check-up on them. Personally, they are just as bad as Team Aqua or Team Magma. I will alert the other legendaries to keep an eye on them. I have to get back before they get suspicious. Rayquaza said.

Before Ash could answer, Rayquaza was gone in a flash. This mission was getting weirder and weirder but he couldn't complain. They needed the hall they needed. Guilmon stuck his head up and pointed towards an area. Ash walked to the area with Slyfer following him behind. Ash felt the area and a portal opened. Ash hoped it was the right portal.

"Well, I guess there is no time like the present." Ash thought as the four of them stepped through the portal.

The group had arrived at a beautiful landscape. At first, Ash thought this was the Shadow realm but it didn't seem creepy enough. He looked around and saw a couple of people around a river. Or what he thought we people. There was this weird person with dog-ears and what it looked like … claws instead of hands. Ash had read about mythology and he knew that was a demon. Ash ran back towards the portal with Pikachu, Guilmon, and Slyfer followed behind. The portal opened and the group disappeared. Inuyusha was wondering what that was about.

"Kagome, did you know those humans and creatures?" Inuyusha asked.

"No, but I think you should focus on cleaning your claws than worrying about something that is unimportant." Kagome said.

"Fine, bite my head off why don't ya! I am cleaning, I am cleaning." Inuyusha said as he dipped his claws in the river.

Ash and his pals took a breather once they reached their world. Ash didn't know what that world was but it wasn't the Shadow Realm. Ash asked Guilmon to start sniffing again because maybe the second portal would lead them to the Shadow Realm. Guilmon started to sniff while Ash tapped his foot up and down. It took a few minutes later but Guilmon had found another portal.

"Hopefully, this is the correct portal." Ash thought.

The group stepped through it. Once again, it seemed like a nice normal place but instead of a beautiful landscape, it was more urban and modern. Plus they were on a hill next to a river. Maybe the Shadow Realm took on different forms. Slyfer flew up to observe the area while Ash, Pikachu and Guilmon sat down. Suddenly, there was a noise and all three turned around. Two humans and a yellow creature came around the corner near the river. Neither Ash nor Guilmon recognized the yellow creature. Ash was the first to speak up.

"Excuse me, what is that?" Ash asked.

"This is my Medabot. I call him Medabee. It is a sort of type of robot. Oh this is my reporter friend." Iggy said.

"So you are a robot. Compared to Machinedramon, you are a just a piece of scrap metal." Guilmon said.

"Why you … brain sized dinosaur! I will teach you a lesson." Medabee said angrily.

"Did your robot just talk?" Ash asked with a shudder.

"And did your dinosaur just talk?" Iggy asked back.

Suddenly both sides ran as fast as they could. Iggy, his Medabot and his reporter friend ran towards the school while Ash, Pikachu, Slyfer and Guilmon ran towards the portal. They appeared back where they started. All three with the exception of Slyfer were talking a breather. First demons and talking robots, Ash thought, boy we must be the luckiest group in the world. Ash decided to take a 5-minute break and then start looking again. Guilmon must be exhausted from that entire running but it wasn't.

"Come on Guilmon, even you need to take a 5-minute break." Ash replied.

"Ashmon, I am full of energy. There is no weary for the rest." Guilmon replied.

"First of all, it is no rest for the weary. Second of all, it is Ash, not Ashmon. Having you be around Takato's Guilmon was a bad idea because he apparently has rubbed off his traits on you." Ash sighed.

"Yeah, I know. I have found it. I think this is the one." Guilmon said while point to an area close to the last portal.

"Well, third times the charm, as they say it all of this big world." Ash said with a sigh.

The group stepped through a portal and entered a dark realm. With the exception of Slyfer, the rest of the group got chills down their spine. This realm was not dark but it was gothic. It didn't seem like a place where anybody would like to live. Ash wandered around with Pikachu on his shoulder. Even the bravest of his Pokemon was scared. Ash realized that this had to be the Shadow Realm but he had to make sure.

"Slyfer, is this the Shadow Realm?

Slyfer nodded its Dragonhead and the group stared around. Now it was time to find a Duel Monster to accompany with Ash back to the Pokemon world. Ash needed a powerful creature like Slyfer. He needed some that stop The Twin Terrors for good. As the group proceeded on with Slyfer taking up rear guard, Ash could imagine what terrible creatures he would meet in this dark and gothic realm but he had to keep his courage up. If he didn't keep his courage up, his whole world was doomed. So the group kept walking further into the Shadow Realm looking for Ash's Duel Monster companion.


	19. Chapter 19 Legendary Rocket Rematch and ...

Cassidy and Butch return to challenge our heroes ... villians and they have a surprise that will shock Rayquaza. And Ash ventures through the Shadow Realm coming across many different creatures and he is about to encounter the most powerful Duel Monster of all.

Chapter 19

Legendary Rocket Battle and Ash's Shadow Realm Journey

The Venema Siblings plus the Two Legendary Pokemon are taking a rest. They have stopped to have a picnic before moving on. Little do they know that old friends are coming back to have a rematch. Gesper had just teleported a picnic basket from home filled with wonderful treats. Venemas were not only the best crooks but they were also good cooks. From crumpets to peach cobbler to chicken patty sandwiches, there was nothing a Venema could prepare.

"Ah, relaxation! A chance to stop worrying about those twerps and focus on stuffing our faces full of wonderful food!" Max said joyfully.

"People, let's not totally go into shut-down mode. The police and the twerps along with former rockets are looking for us." Trevor suggested.

"Trevor, no wonder why you aren't the life of the party. Relax, we found a perfect hiding place." Sanfra said while trying to cheer Trevor up.

"But you know what they say 'Better safe than sorry.' " Trevor growled back.

"How about the phrase 'All Work and no play makes Trevor a dull boy?' " Sanfra responded back.

"Guys, this fighting is ruining the atmosphere." Max said while trying to break up the fight.

"It is useless to stop them. That's like stopping a storm." Gesper said as he opened up a big of chips.

"Fine, fine! But we still should keep our heads up just in case we are attacked." Trevor responded.

That's true but who is going to attack us? Rayquaza responded back.

"I don't know! How about us?"

The Venema siblings plus the two legendary pokemon turned around to see Cassidy and Butch. How they got out of jail was no concern to the Venemas but what they were going to do was. Rayquaza glared at the two Rockets and they just glared back at the Sky Dragon Pokemon. Both Cassidy and Butch wondered how the Venemas got a hold of one of Hoenn's Legendary Pokemon but they wanted to prove that they were more powerful than any of the Venemas especially with their new captures.

"It is time for a rematch. You might have gotten lucky with the twerps but this time there are no police officers to stop us this time." Cassidy smirked as she talked.

"We got some new pokemon that will defeat your pokemon including that pathetic excuse for a legendary" Butch said as he pointed to Rayquaza.

You think you can beat me? I will send you home crying.> Rayquaza laughed as he glared at the two pathetic Rocket Members.

"Yeah right. You and what army, Dragon?" Cassidy snickered.

How about me, you pathetic excuse for a Rocket? > Mewtwo said as he sneered at Cassidy.

"You act all tough, Mewtwo but one Dark Attack and you are finished." Butch grinned.

I'd like to see you try to attack my friend. You might have gotten a hold of Lugia and Suicune but they are small fries compared to me. > Rayquaza snickered back to the two Rockets.

"Well, that is true but we have bigger fish than Lugia and Suicune. Probably even more powerful than you two." Butch snickered.

"Our pokemon will make your two legendaries like small fries!" Cassidy laughed.

"You really think so. Let's see how confident how you two are when Mewtwo and Rayquaza make you two look like fools. Mewtwo, will you allow me to be your trainer for this one match?" Max said.

"Rayquaza, as one dragon another, will you help me show these two that Dragons unite, they are unstoppable?" Trevor asked.

Trust me, as I would never back down a challenge. Your decision is accepted. > Rayquaza grinned as he flew over Trevor's side.

Normally, I wouldn't allow a human to allow me to be their pokemon but this two arrogant rockets need to learn a very valuable lesson. > Mewtwo floated beside Max as he glared at Cassidy and Butch.

"This double battle shall commence. If either set of pokemon is knocked out, the other side wins. There is no time limit. Let the battle begin." Sanfra replied.

Mewtwo and Rayquaza got in battle position waiting for the opponent's pokemon. Of course everyone was anxious to see what pokemon Cassidy and Butch had caught or captured in this case. Cassidy and Butch threw the pokeballs to the ground. It took a few seconds for the pokemon to come out. The reaction was surprising by all, but one of the members of the challenging group was a bit aggravated.

WHERE DID YOU GET THE AUDICITY TO CAPTURE OR ENSLAVE THE DRAGON TWINS ? > Rayquaza roared.

There they were, the Dragon Twins in all their glory. Butch was in possession Latios and Cassidy was possession of Latias. No wonder why Rayquaza was angry since the Dragon Twins were native Legendary Pokemon. Of course this didn't mean anything to Venemas but knew that this might put a damper in their battle plans. Surely Rayquaza wouldn't attack fellow Legendaries from his homeland, Gesper thought.

If you two think you can easily command Hoenn Legendaries, then you are wrong. The dragon twins might be powerful, but they know I am the top legendary in Hoenn. > Rayquaza growled.

"Let's just get the battle over with. Latios and Latias, use Take Down to trash these two weak Legendaries." Cassidy and Butch shouted.

The two Dragon Legendaries turned around and glared at the two bumbling Rockets. They normally wouldn't team up with any member of Team Rocket, Team Magma or Team Aqua but Cassidy and Butch had given them an ultimatum. Fight side by side or the Dragon Twins Legacy will be shortened down to two members. They rammed themselves towards Rayquaza and Mewtwo. Of course, the Twin Terror's Legendaries moved out the way.

"Why on earth would those legendaries let themselves be enslaved by Cassidy and Butch? I smell something fishy going on." Sanfra said while frowning.

"Yes, sister. I am getting that same feeling but don't worry things will turn around fast than you can say … " Gesper replied but was interrupted by Max.

" … Quidditch. You were going to say Quidditch right?" Max asked.

"I am supposed to be the Harry Potter obsessed one in the family." Trevor said while sighing.

"You stupid Dragons! Why does this always … " Cassidy started to say but she caught in the blast by three Dragons and one Angry Psychic.

… Happen? It is because you two are the lowest ladder of Team Rocket. Your trainer skills are weak compared to the Venemas. Even your convinced captives are in agreement with me. And even if you dare to harm them, I will make you wish you never BEEN BORN! > Mewtwo said in a Psychic Rage.

Cassidy and Butch ran off leaving the two Pokeballs behind. Everyone turned to Gesper and he psychically shattered the two pokeballs into a billion pieces. After a brief chat with the Dragon Twins, the group parted their separate ways and headed towards different directions.

Meanwhile back in the Shadow Realm, Ash was nervous. The Digital World was cheerful but this place was bleak. And he had second thoughts about finding a partner. He turned toward Pikachu, Guilmon and Slyfer. Could he find a powerful Duel Monster that could take down The Twin Terrors? Or was this all a waste of time?

"Nickel for your thoughts, Ashmon?" Guilmon asked.

"First of all, it is PENNY for your thoughts. And second of all, will you stop calling me Ashmon. It is Ash, not Ashmon. Now I know how feels when Ax calls him Prince Jake." Ash said while rubbing the back of his head.

Guilmon didn't understand but they kept on walking on. It wasn't until they found a resident of the Shadow Realm. She was something out of a Houdini magic act. She wasn't as scary as Harpy Lady. Ash decided to approach her and ask her for directions. She turned around and faced him. Then a figure came out the darkness. It looked like her older brother but more scarier.

"Hello, I was wondering if you … two could help me. By the way, who are you two?" Ash asked.

"You must be a visitor. I am known as the Dark Magician and this is my sister, the Dark Magician Girl." The brother said.

"So who are you and what are you doing traveling with Slifer the Sky Dragon?" The Dark Magician Girl asked.

"Well, my name is Ash Ketchum. I am training to be a pokemon trainer but right now I am trying to save the world. This is my Pokemon pal Pikachu. The dinosaur behind me is my Digimon partner Guilmon. Slifer is helping me navigate the Shadow Realm. I am trying to find a Duel Monster partner just like Meowth." Ash explained.

"Yes, I heard of a strange creature that accompanied Harpy Lady. What kind of Duel Monster partner do you need?" The Dark Magician asked.

"A powerful one because of what it is going on in my world." Ash said.

Then Ash told the two what had happened in the past few weeks. The two nodded and decided to take Ash plus his creatures to one of the biggest cities of all. They said that one of the most powerful Duel Monsters ruled there. It might be a powerful Ally in this time of crisis. It was a long walk but the different sights amazed Ash. Even the city was impressive. Nothing back home or in the Digital World could compare to what he was seeing right now.

"I am going to hand you off to a friend of mine. Don't be afraid. He is a brave warrior." The Dark Magician said while they entered the city

They stopped at a restaurant to eat and Ash couldn't argue. He was hungry and would eat anything. The Dark Magician called over a friend of his. He looked like something out of Medieval Fairy Tale. He looked like a Dragon Slayer. He was almost like that. The Dark Magician introduced Ash to Buster Blader. He told in a short summary of Ash's quest.

"So you need a Duel Monster to defeat this Twin Terrors. I don't understand how awful they could be." The Buster Blader said.

"I have faced a lot of foes in the past but none as powerful as those two. And their siblings are worse." Ash explained.

"That's why he got me. Meowth went on the same quest and Ash needs to do the same. Or else his world is doomed." Guilmon explained.

"You didn't call me Ashmon, Guilmon." Ash chuckled.

"Why does Guilmon call you … Never mind, I don't want to ask. Anyways, I know of the perfect Duel Monster. Even though he is a dragon like Slifer, he is one of the most powerful Dragons in existence." Buster Blader said.

One of the most Powerful Dragons in existence? That would be perfect. It is true that Trevor is a Dragonite Hybrid but this Dragon would be probably 10 or 100 times as powerful as Trevor would ever be. He had to take this chance. He needed all the power he could get. Guilmon was right. If Ash didn't complete this quest, his world would be doomed.

"Take me to this Dragon. You don't mind if Slifer comes along also. I feel comfortable when he is around. Sure, I didn't before but I am more used to him now." Ash said while making his decision.

"Sure, I bet those two would like to see each other again." Buster Blader said.

"Again? Am I missing something?" Ash asked.

"Don't worry, kid. You will be up to speed on everything. Now follow me." Buster Blader said while exiting the restaurant.

Buster Blader told Ash that the powerful Dragon lived in the big palace at the end of city. Of course, it might take them a while. Today, many events were going on. Ash could understand. This was the largest city Ash had ever seen. He had seen Goldenrod and Saffron City but those cities were anthills compared to this. Ash saw different duel monsters and was amazed. Slifer headed flew above the city to check for any blocked paths and dangers. Pikachu and Guilmon were surprised and amazed. Neither of them could believe the creatures that existed in here. Then they stopped.

"What is going on?" Ash asked.

"Slifer is telling me that the Dragon Tournament is happening. Well, at least the practice tournament. The actual tournament won't be until two days later. Too bad you can't stay. It is really interesting to see those dragons duke it out." Buster Blader explained.

"Well, if we can't see the actual tournament, why not see the practice tournament? We do have a little bit of time." Ash suggested.

"All right, let's go. If you want, we can help root for one of my favorite dragons and its trainer." Buster Blader said.

Ash and the others nodded. The group headed towards the stadium. It was hard because everyone wanted to see it. Of course Buster Blader was their ticket in. They entered into one of the champion entrances. There they saw the same Harpy Lady that Meowth met when he first entered the Shadow Realm. Did she have her own personal dragon or did she train other dragons?

"Harpy Lady, it is good to see you!" Buster Blader said while bowing.

"Good to see you, Buster Blader. And who are this friends of yours?" Harpy Lady asked.

"This is Ash. He is on a quest just like Meowth to save his world from powerful titans. And these are his partners Pikachu and Guilmon. Slifer is above us. So what dragon are you training today? I doubt it is the usual Harpy's Pet Dragon." Buster Blader explained.

"No, it is Red Eyes Black Dragon. Although I will be competing against Blue Eyes White Dragon." Harpy Lady said with a sneer.

"Red Eyes Black Dragon? Blue Eyes White Dragon?" Ash said with confusion.

Then he saw the two dragons enter the arena. It was kind of like a pokemon arena but much bigger. A blackish Dragon entered on one side and a white bluish dragon entered on the other side. These dragons reminded of something else. It had like he had seen these dragons before but that was impossible. Unless … what maybe this dragons remind him of certain pokemon back on his world.

"Dragonite! Charizard!" Ash shouted.

"I do not understand!" Harpy Lady said to Ash.

"Red Eyes Black Dragon reminds me of my Charizard and Blue Eyes White Dragon reminds me of Dragonite. In fact, it reminds me of Drake's Dragonite." Ash explained.

"I see. Even though you aren't on your world or planet anymore, you can still find connections. That is very fascinating" Buster Blader said and then turned to Harpy Lady, "so who is the trainer of Blue Eyes White Dragon?"

"It is my sibling Harpies Brother. He thinks he has the better Dragon but I will show him." Harpy Lady growled.

A dark figure appeared on what seemed to be the judge's stand. At first, Ash thought it was Dark Magician but this creature was darker than the Dark Magician was. Ash asked Buster Blader who that was and he soon learned that it was Black Luster Soldier. It was a powerful Warrior just like him. Ash couldn't wait to see Red Eyes Black Dragon take down Blue Eyes White Dragon.

"This final round of the tournament will commence. It is Harpy Lady's Red Eyes Black Dragon versus Harpies Brother's Blue Eyes Black Dragon. The winner of this tournament shall proceed to the actual tournament against the best Dragons in the Shadow Realm. There is no time limit! Let the Battle begin!" Black Luster Soldier announced.

Both dragons attack with fire and lightning. Red Eyes must be a standard Dragon whereas Blue Eyes must be a modern dragon. An explosion erupted and watchers would see the shadows of the two dragons clashing against each other.

"Go Red Eyes! Show that pathetic excuse for a dragon that he is no match for you!" Harpy Lady and Ash both shouted.

"Your friend is most competitive." Buster Blader commented to Guilmon.

"Yeah, Ash … I mean Ashmon is like that." Guilmon said while rubbing his claws against the back of his head.

"Why do you call him Ashmon sometimes but Ash very rarely?" Buster Blader asked.

"See I am best friends with Takato, who is a tamer. Takato's Guilmon used to call Takato Takatomon. I thought I would do the same thing but I am having hard doing that." Guilmon explained.

"I see. And I see that Red Eyes have won this match while we were chatting." Buster Blader said while turning to the arena.

Buster Blader was right. While their little chat, the cheering of Ash and Harpy Lady caused Red Eyes Black Dragon to be able to knock Blue Eyes White Dragon down. Harpies Brother was angry but he knew that against his sibling, he didn't stand a chance. The two shook hands and parted. Soon Ash and company headed for the castle. With no other distractions, they arrived there in perfect time. Buster Blader approached a creature that looked like something out The Legend of Zelda.

"We are here to see the Sky Dragon." Buster Blader said.

The creature nodded and let them through. After passing more of the Link-like creatures, which Ash learned that they were Celtic Guardians, they arrived at the main chamber. Inside was a long pathway to a giant throne. There sat or floated the most amazing creature Ash had ever seen. It looked like a dragon but it was strange looking. It looked more like a phoenix than a dragon.

"Ash, let me introduce you to the greatest dragon ever … Ra, the Sky Dragon." Buster Blader said while gesturing his sword pointing towards the Dragon.


	20. Chapter 20 Venema Versus Venemosa and A...

Sorry for the delay! I got distracted! This fanfic is almost coming to end. But don't worry the sequel will be out soon also.

Chapter 20

Venema Versus Venemosa plus Ash's Big Decision and Challenge

It was several days but the Venema group plus the two Legendaries were back in Johto. They had some run-ins with Team Magma and Aqua but those two Teams were weak compared to Team Rocket. They had arrived in a small town near Mount Silver. It was a resort but was often closed. This place would make a good hideaway until the time they would arrive at the base with their catch. Little did they realize that someone was here to stop them? Right now Rayquaza was resting in one of the storage areas while Mewtwo was on a lookout.

"Why does Mewtwo have to be the lookout? Rayquaza is better at maneuvering and flying?" Max asked.

"Have you noticed all the snow around you? It could snow soon and that will leave Rayquaza in a tough spot. He is a dragon you know. We Dragons hate the cold." Trevor said while growling.

"Fine, bite my head off!" Max said while turning away.

"Will you two stop fighting? This constant bickering is getting us nowhere." Sanfra replied.

"Yes, we would be an easy target if we were distracted." Gesper replied.

"Fine, but who is going to find us here? This place is abandoned. It won't open until a couple months. By then, we will leave before the crowds start to arrive." Max explained.

"Still, we need to be on the lookout. Just because it is closed now doesn't mean that people will not come." Sanfra explained.

Meanwhile on a short hill, there was group watching the resort seeing what the Venemas were planning to do. These were the Venemosas, who were supposed cousins to the Venemas. The two sides never got along because the Venemosas thought the Venemas were pure evil, which wasn't true in the first place. The Venemosas decided to take their plan into action while Mewtwo was too busy helping a Jigglypuff (yes, the infamous Jigglypuff) to somewhere warm. Suddenly, an explosion rocked the area and the group inside the resort ran out. There was the Venemosas with a charred crater.

"What is the meaning of this?" Max asked the group responsible for this.

"We are trying to capture you to receive the reward money." The aqua colored one said.

"Who are you?" Trevor said as he growled.

"The names Venemosa, Aqua Venemosa. And you five are going to be in jail for a long time." A green haired woman said.

"Are you related to Cassidy?" Sanfra asked.

"Yes, my name is Flora Venemosa. She might be … Hey, no distracting me." She said.

"If you think you are going to take us in, you had better think again." Gesper replied back.

"We Venemosas are better than you diabolic Venemas. We are much purer." Flora said.

"Purer! Please, you Venemosas are weaker than us. Even statistics can prove that!" Sanfra exclaimed.

"Prove it." Aqua said while his arms were crossed.

"Here! Read this book!" Gesper said as he handed the yellow book to the Venemosas.

"Venemosas and Venemas for Dummies!" Flora exclaimed.

"How on earth did this get published?" Aqua asked.

"Giovanni found about this and wanted to know the difference so I had one of my older brothers track down information on both sides. Then he made two copies and gave one to the boss. All the information is there in black and blue." Trevor said as he smirked.

"It doesn't matter what is published because … " Aqua and Flora shouted until they saw what was above the Venemas.

What they saw was what they didn't believe could be here. They knew that Mewtwo was around but they didn't believe it could be here. They had heard of legends about it, but siding with the Venemas. The two trembled as it hovered. Its greenish scales glistened in the light. How could they confront that thing?

I'm sorry! Am I interrupting something? Rayquaza asked.

"That's Rayquaza!" Aqua screamed.

"The Sky Dragon of Hoenn!" Flora shouted.

"Rayquaza, let us handle these intruders. You go back to sleep." Gesper said.

Rayquaza headed back to its sleeping spot while the Venemas got ready to take the Venemosas on. Aqua and Flora used a combination of Solar Beam and Hydro Pump but the Venemas dodged it. Even if it hit, it wasn't of excellent quality. Rayquaza, back in the hanger snickered, as he knew what was going to happen to the two Venemosas. Hopefully, it won't happen to me when I turn against them, he thought.

"Let's show them real power!" Trevor exclaimed.

"They won't know what hit them!" Max shouted.

"They will think twice when taking down the Venemas." Sanfra smirked

"With all our attacks, they will probably be in traction for weeks." Gesper grinned.

Trevor fired off a Hyper Beam. Max fired off a stream of poison. Sanfra fired off a wave of electricity and Gesper send a psychic attack right at them. The two Venemosas couldn't move because Mewtwo had disabled their movement. When all four attacks collided against them, it caused a great explosion. When the dust settled, the four Venemas plus Mewtwo saw the two Venemosas collapsed. (Mewtwo un-disabled them so they could fall down.) The four Venemas plus the Two Legendaries later decided that it was time for them to leave. They would stay one day but then they would return to the Rocket Base.

Meanwhile, Officer Jenny in a nearby town close to the resort noticed this explosion. Hearing the broadcast about the four Venemas, she decided to contact Brock and tell him what she knew. Brock received the message and informed the rest of the location of the Venemas. Jessie and James along with Domino told the group that they were probably heading for the Rocket base and they should be intercepted before they reach it. Misty hoped that Ash would be back in time with his recruitments.

Meanwhile, back in the Shadow Realm, Ash was standing right in front of the largest creature he had ever seen before. This creature was even bigger than Snorlax. Buster Blader called it the Sky Dragon of Ra. It was amazing although it looked more like a phoenix rather than a dragon. Ash was speechless but Ra wasn't. Neither was Slifer for some odd reason.

"Ra, my old pal! How are you doing?" Slifer asked.

"Fine Osiris, how are you doing?" Ra responded back.

"Osiris? Slifer can talk?" Both Ash and Guilmon said as they looked at each other.

"Osiris is the actual name for Slifer and yes Slifer can talk. It is just that he keeps quiet sometimes." Buster Blader explained.

"And who are these creatures in my presence?" Ra asked.

"Ra, a terrible threat has occurred upon in my world. I journeyed to the digital world with my partner Meowth who then journey here to meet Slifer. I need your help or else my world will be in great danger." Ash pleaded to Ra.

"What sort of threat?" Ra asked.

"The Twin Terrors plus siblings are the threat. I call myself Guilmon and I am Ash's partner. They have stolen the legendaries of his world and probably could do more damage." Guilmon explained.

"It is an interesting proposition but I need some test that you are worthy of being partners with an Egyptian God Monster. Your friend Meowth got past easily but since I am higher up, I have to make sure." Ra said while glaring at Slifer.

"Is it my fault that I have a soft spot?" Slifer asked while sighing.

"Yes, you do but that's not the point. Let's see. Aha! I have an idea. The Dragon Contest is tomorrow. To prove him worthy, why not have Ash become a Dragon and compete in a special tournament? Just one match to see if he is worthy." Buster Blader said.

"I don't know. It sounds very risky." Ash said while rubbing the back of his head.

"Ashmon, maybe you should rethink this through. Okay, if you are going to bio-merge with me, you have to learn how to become the monster. During one of my daily rants, Pikachu told me you became a Pikachu. Can't you try it out once again? Your skills must be pretty rusty." Guilmon suggested.

"Okay, I will do it. If I am going through with this, then I want to become Red Eyes Black Dragon in honor of my Fire Dragon Charizard." Ash suggested.

"That is your wish. I am going to place a spell on you Ash so in an hour or so you will become a Red Eyes Black Dragon. You will be out for an hour so don't worry." Ra said and then started to chant.

Ash started to get drowsy and he collapsed. Buster Blader got him and Ash's partner looked at him. Pikachu had never seen his trainer like this. He couldn't wait to see him as something more powerful. Sure, Ash being a Pikachu was wonderful but bigger was better even it was bigger than a Snorlax. The group waited as Ash was taken to another room. It was an hour and a few minutes later when Ash woke up.

"My head!" Ash said in a growly voice.

"Well, I was wondering when you would wake up." Pikachu said.

"Pikachu, you can talk! I mean I can hear you!" Ash said in a confused matter.

"Of course, now that you are a monster no matter if it is from our world or this world or any other world, we can understand each other clearly." Pikachu explained.

"Do you think I can do it? When I was a Pikachu, I didn't battle much. Do you think I can beat any opponent?" Ash asked.

"Sure, even Guilmon thinks so. Right, Guilmon?" Pikachu said while Guilmon entered the room.

"Sure, but it will be tough. Ash is going up against Blue Eyes White Dragon. It uses Electrical Attacks." Guilmon said in a nervous voice.

"It won't matter. Ash has been shocked a million times. He can take it in any body." Pikachu assured Guilmon.

"Yes, I will take down Blue Eyes White Dragon." Ash said with a grin.

"That's the spirit. Your courage and determination will definitely prove that you are the best to handle any situation. Come on, Ash. The crowd is waiting." Buster Blader said.

Ash followed Buster Blader to an entrance to the center of the stadium. Guilmon and Pikachu headed for the stands to watch their trainer/tamer take on the Electric Dragon. Buster Blader said that he would be by his side all the way. Even though Ash was nervous, he knew he had to stay calm. Ra was probably his best bet on taking down The Twin Terrors plus its siblings not to mention Mewtwo. It was a good thing Rayquaza was on the allies' side. Ash looked out at the crowd as he entered the stadium. Right across from him was Blue Eyes White Dragon. This might be difficult but Ash wasn't going to give up just yet.

"Well, this is my opponent. It looks weak. Not much of a challenge." Blue Eyes White Dragon said.

"Think again! You are going to regret saying those words!" Ash growled.

"Don't let your anger block your logic." Buster Blader said to Ash.

Buster Blader was right. Ash had to stay calm. This Dragon could probably pack more of a punch than Pikachu. Of course that was impossible since he had been shocked a hundred … no a thousand times. Ash watched as Black Luster Soldier came out into the announcer's area. This is it Ash, time to show them what you are made of.

"This special contest will between Ash, The Red Eyes Black Dragon and Charles, The Blue Eyes White Dragon. Whoever wins will be honored in Ra's eyes. Let the battle begin." Black Luster Soldier announced.

"Ash, huh? What a wimpy name!" Charles snickered.

"Not as wimpy as Charles!" Ash snickered back.

"That's it, Ash. Prepare to get roasted." Charles snorted.

"Bring it on!" Ash said while flexing his wings.

Charles fired off his White Lightning Attack but Ash flew out of the way. Ash saw how powerful Charles' attack was. Ash had seen a lot of Electrical Attacks but nothing that compares to that one. Maybe it was best to avoid it. Ash fired off a Stream of Fire. Charles dodged it but he stumbled in the process.

"My chance for victory!" Ash shouted.

"Looks like Ash had the upper hand!" Buster Blader said.

"Yes, this will definitely help us in the process of Bio-Merging. Together, we will show this Venemas that when good prevails, evil will always lose." Guilmon smirked.

Ash rushed towards Charles knocking him down. Charles got back up but Ash used his tail to knock him down. Just when things couldn't get more interesting, Ash picked Charles up and flew up. Pikachu knew what was going to happen next. Pikachu just hoped that Ash could pull it off. Buster Blader and Guilmon looked in confusion.

"What is Ash doing?" Buster Blader and Guilmon asked at the same time.

"He is doing a move called Seismic Toss. Ash's Charizard did the same thing. If Charizard was here right now, he would be proud." Pikachu explained.

"Miss me." A Voice said.

"Charizard! Where did you come from?" Pikachu asked.

"When the spell happened, I happened to find my way out of the Pokeball. And good timing, Ash is going to send that pathetic excuse for a Dragon flying. Go Ash Go!" Charizard explained and cheered at the same time.

"Time for my ultimate move, Charles. Get ready for my Seismic Toss Move." Ash said in a serious voice.

Ash started to circle around like Charizard did and then he threw Charles to the stadium below. Spectators could see Charles coming down like a blue comet. Charles speed up faster and faster until he hit the ground. The impact caused a smokescreen of dust to appear. Ash flew back down. The smoke cleared and Charles was unconscious.

"Charles is unable to battle. Ash is the winner!" Black Luster Soldier exclaimed.

"Good job, Ash! I knew you could do it. You make a pretty fantastic Dragon!" Charizard said to Ash.

"Thanks! You want to help us take out the Venemas!" Ash asked.

"Sure! I wanted to show those Venemas that you mess with my master, you mess with me!" Charizard said while glaring in the air.

"Come on, Ash. Time to come back to the palace. The spell should wear off unless you want to stay in that form for a while." Buster Blader said.

"Let's just wait until we leave for my world." Ash said.

"Okay! Onward for the palace!" Buster Blader said as he pointed toward the palace.

Ash, Pikachu, Guilmon, Charizard and Buster Blader headed for Ra's palace. Ash was so hyped up that he couldn't wait for Ra to join them so they could get home fast enough. Ash wanted to stop the Venemas dead in their tracks. Ash kept on smiling at Charizard and Charizard smiled at Ash. It is true that the two have bonded in the past before but they were in more bonded now. They entered the palace.

"So Ash, you did what I accomplished. I will join you with my friend Slifer. But who is this creature?" Ra asked.

"Ra, meet Charizard. Charizard, meet Slifer and Ra, two Egyptian God Monsters." Ash explained.

"I think it is time for the spell to end." Buster Blader said.

"Fine! But Buster Blader, I want you to get in touch of Obelisk. Tell him to take over this city while I am gone. I don't think I will be gone for a while but you never know!" Ra said.

"Fine, I am going to send a message. Goodbye Ash, Pikachu, Guilmon and Charizard. I hope your journey is fruitful!" Buster Blader said as he left the building to go send a message to Obelisk.

Ra performed the spell and Ash returned back to normal. The portal appeared and the group looked on. It was time for them to take down the threat that would probably threaten the world. Ash just hoped that his world was in ruins. He needed to get training with both Ra and Guilmon before they attempted to go against the Twin Terrors, their siblings and the powerful genetic pokemon Mewtwo. Everyone looked at each other and entered through the portal. It was going to be the greatest battle they thought, at least they hoped.


	21. Chapter 21 Fire, Water, and Explosions P...

This chapter included Hoenn's versions of Team Rocket and Ash comes across a world that is unique with heros and villians, especially when it comes to age.

Chapter 21

Fire, Water and Explosions Plus Finding the Way Home (Part One)

Our villains stopped at a quaint little restaurant on their way to the Secret Rocket Base. Normally, they wouldn't appear in public but this restaurant wasn't any ordinary restaurant. It was a restaurant for evildoers and the police couldn't arrest anybody here. With a single contract and agreement, this restaurant was off-limits to the police. Anybody here can plan evil schemes but once they leave the building, they would be able to be stopped. Right now our villains are having a relaxing brunch, but they are going to be interrupted anytime soon. Right now our villains are sitting down to eat while Rayquaza and Mewtwo are being fed in the Pokemon Feeding Area.

"Hello, my name is Jazelle. I will be your waitress today. Can I get you anything to drink first?" The waitress said.

"Berry Smoothie for me" Trevor said.

"I believe I sent a container of poison to this restaurant. Make it into a drink or shake and I will be fine." Max said.

"You both are disgusting. Get me a Shocking apple cider." Sanfra said.

"You three all are predictable. Get me a Bloody Mary!" Gesper said.

"A BLOODY MARY?" All three said.

"What? Hey, I can drink alcohol when I want to." Gesper said.

"Okay, I got your drink orders. I will be back with the drinks and be ready to take your food requests." Jazelle responded as she walked away.

The four chatted for a while but then two strangers entered the restaurant. The reason why they were strange was because Team Aqua and Team Magma were only known to the Hoenn Region and never had stepped outside their domain. So it was a surprise (well to everyone not including Gesper, who probably expected them to come, for them to appear.) The two walked over to the group of Rockets. Max got up but Gesper gestured him to sit down.

"Are you the mysterious select group called the Venemas?" The blue uniformed one asked.

"Yes, we are. Who might I ask who is speaking?" Gesper asked.

"My name is Archie and my friend here is Maxine. We want a word with you." The red uniformed one said.

"A word! We have a bone to pick with them for causing all the trouble in our region. No wonder why Team Aqua is much better than Team Magma." Maxine said.

"Please, my team could beat your team in a second." Archie replied back.

And the insults flew back and forth. Our villains just stood there watching. Team Aqua and Team Magma, huh? Those nuisances are nothing compared to Team Rocket. It started to get annoying in a few minutes so Gesper decided to stop this debate. With a simple wave, he pushed the two apart. The two looked at him and he looked back.

"I assume that you two came here for another reason rather to bicker about whom is better." Gesper said as he grinned.

"Yes, we do. You caused trouble in Hoenn and we are going to take you down a notch. You think your Team Rocket is so high and mighty but Team Aqua and Team Magma would be your precious Team Rocket in a heartbeat." Archie smirked.

"Yeah, in a heartbeat." Maxine said.

"Will you not copy me?" Archie asked.

"Sorry!" Maxine said.

"So you two want to challenge us. How about Sanfra and I against you two? That will give Trevor and Max a chance to rest." Gesper said.

"So when should we do this?" Maxine asked.

"How about now? My companions can hold off their gorging for a while to whip you good." Gesper replied.

"You are going to regret ever saying that." Maxine said.

"And I will host this battle." Jazelle said.

The seven of them went outside. Normally, the police would spring on them but not during a pokemon battle. The group went to the backside of the restaurant and there was a battlefield. Maxine and Archie went to one side while our two oldest Venemas went to the other side. Trevor and Max sat on the sidelines. Jazelle went to the referee's area.

"This will be a two-on-two battle. Each trainer uses on pokemon and one pokemon only. To end the match, both pokemon must be knocked out. Not just one. There is no time limit! Let the battle begin!" Jazelle said.

"Mightyena, Crawdaunt! I choose you!" Archie and Maxine said.

"Ampharos, Espeon! I choose you!" Sanfra and Gesper said.

Four pokeballs were thrown into the arena. On the Hoenn team's side, there appeared a crab-like creature and a dark dog-like creature, which made Houndoom look like Growlithe. On the Venema's side, there are appeared a yellowish sheep-like creature and purple cat-like creature. Now one could see that Mightyena could take down Espeon and Ampharos could take down Crawdaunt so this battle was tricky … but when you are dealing with Venema strategy, things are always tricky.

"I think we can easily knock one of their pokemon out. Mightyena, use Crunch attack on Espeon." Archie yelled.

"Not so fast, Archie. Espeon, use Quick Attack to dodge your enemies attack." Gesper yelled.

Archie frowned when he saw Espeon jump out of the way of Mightyena's attack. That wasn't the real problem. It was how fast Espeon was. He knew about psychic pokemon but he never saw one fast as that one. Archie knew that he had better come up with a different strategy. Meanwhile, Maxine was perplexed why her opponent hadn't finished off Crawdaunt. One Thunder Punch would have taken her pokemon down but Ampharos was just barely damaging her pokemon. What on Earth was going on?

"Well, if you aren't going to take the advantage, I will. Crawdaunt, Hydro Pump." Maxine yelled.

"Send her opponent's attack back double with Mirror Coat." Sanfra yelled.

Just as Crawdaunt fired Hydro Pump at Ampharos, a mirror came up and sent the attack back double. Crawdaunt was seen flying out of the arena. Maxine went rushing after her pokemon. Now all was left to take down Archie's pokemon, Gesper thought. Archie did have the advantage but Gesper was more resourceful when it came to battles.

"Mightyena, use Faint Attack." Archie shouted.

"Not so fast, Espeon, use Eevee Chain Evolution to change into Jolteon." Gesper shouted.

"Eevee Chain Evolution? How pitiful that you have to make up an attack to distract me." Archie said.

"He isn't distracting you. Look at Espeon … I mean Jolteon." Maxine said.

"What do you … mean? What on earth has happened?" Archie said in confusion.

"That is all evolved forms of Eevee's special ability. I studied Eevee and found out that if it is trained hard enough in any of its evolved forms; it can change into any other evolved form of Eevee. In other words, it can switch evolutions. This makes this battle a lot much simpler." Gesper explained.

"That's imp … imp … osible. " Archie stuttered.

"Nothing is truly impossible. We just give up to easy. Espeon, I mean Jolteon, use Pin Missile." Gesper shouted.

Jolteon fired off many missiles, which struck Mightyena dead center. When the smoke cleared, Mightyena was unconscious. Jolteon reverted back to Espeon and Gesper smiled. Somewhere over the distance, Rayquaza was looking at the Venema's and their pokemon. They are a lot of trouble and I don't know if this was a good idea, he thought privately to himself. But it wasn't private because Mewtwo was listening in.

"Mightyena and Crawdaunt are unable to battle. That makes Team Venema the winners." Jazelle said.

"You cheated!" Maxine shouted.

"Why is it that everyone thinks we cheat? Even Drake said that when I battled his Salamence." Trevor said to Max.

"I think it is ego issues." Max said back to Trevor.

"You battle us and then call us cheaters. That is just rude." Sanfra said in disgust.

"Not only it is rude, it is disrespectful too." Gesper said as he hung his head in shame.

"What are you two going to do about it?" Maxine and Archie said mockingly.

Might we offer a suggestion? Mewtwo and Rayquaza asked.

"Go ahead, you two. You will need the practice when taking down those twerps." Gesper said.

"What are you going to with us?" Maxine and Archie said in fear.

Just you wait. Both Legendaries said.

Rayquaza used Hyper Beam and Mewtwo used Shadow Ball. Both attacks hit both Maxine and Archie but they also collided together, which caused a great explosion. It took a few minutes for the smoke to clear but when it did, the sight was beautiful. Both Maxine and Archie was knocked out and paralyzed. The group decided to leave them there for the cops. Mewtwo used his teleportation spell and got them out of there.

"I guess when you go up against Venemas, you do receive more than a loss. Good thing I left Mewtwo with the drinks. Hopefully, those four will pay their bills." Jazelle said as she headed back towards the restaurant.

Twisting and turning, Ash and his fellow creatures flew through the wormhole. Ash was starting to get sick. How long was this ride going to last, he thought. Unfortunately, Ash was too preoccupied on how long the tunnel was going to be that he didn't notice the two Egyptian God Monsters exit the wormhole from a different tunnel. The wormhole finally opened and threw the group out. Ash, Pikachu, Guilmon, and Charizard all hit the ground with a thud.

"Remind me to never do that again. Our trip to the Shadow Realm wasn't like that." Ash said while rubbing his head.

"Well, it can't be that bad!" Guilmon said.

"Was it that bad?" Charizard asked Pikachu.

"It was. Ash closed his eyes on our third attempt." Pikachu told Charizard.

"Figures!" Charizard snorted.

"You know, Guilmon. Sometimes I don't want to know what those two talk about behind my back." Ash said to Guilmon.

"Speaking of which, where are we?" Guilmon asked.

"What do you mean? We are home. Well, my home at least." Ash Asked.

"I suggest you look closer." Guilmon suggested.

Ash did as Guilmon suggested and looked at his surroundings. The Red Dinosaur Digimon was right. This didn't look anything like where he came from. It looked like Earth but the big Tree house gave it away. And what was KND? Ash was so confused. That was until all four of them heard an explosion coming from downtown.

"What was that?" Ash asked.

"It is coming from there." Guilmon pointed.

And that's when Ash saw it. A giant robotic machine something Team Rocket would use but more fancier. Since The Twin Terrors didn't resort to machines like his normal villains do, this must be a new threat. What ever it was, he had to find a way to help. Maybe this KND could find a way to get Ash back home. They saw five kids armed with weapons. I wonder if these kids are related to the KND.

"Give it up, Delightful Children From Down The Lane. Your plans never work so why do you think you can beat us now?"

"Your team couldn't beat of any of our previous Mach Machines so how will you beat us now?"

Ash really didn't like this. He had been practicing and Guilmon's Ultimate Evolution should take these opponents down. Ash would have used Pikachu but he didn't know how resistant this machine to Electricity.

"Hey, Delightful Dorks From Down The Lane! If you want to pick on someone, pick up me!" Ash said as he taunted his new opponent.

"Look's like we have a new challenge. Let's take care of him first then we shall destroy the Kid's Next Door?" The DCFDTL said together.

"Shouldn't we help him?" Number Five asked.

"Let's just see what this kid is up to. If he can do it, then we shall celebrate but we only help when he is in major trouble." Number One said.

Ash had his Digivice in his hand. Ash wanted to test the capability of Guilmon's next form and these brats were the perfect test. Ash pulled out the blue card and swiped it against the D-Arc. Suddenly, Ash and Guilmon were in an empty space. Both of them were grinning at each other. That's when reality hit in. It was time to strike.

"Time to reach the next level. Matrix Digi-volution Activate! " Ash shouted.

"Guilmon Matrix Digivolve to War Growlmon!"

Ash watched as his new buddy appeared on the scene. If The Delightful Children From Down The Lane weren't scared now, they would be soon. Ash was also amazed to see the size of War Growlmon. It dwarfed the DCFDTL's Machine and possibly any robot that Team Rocket came up with. Ash looked over at the KND. All of them were impressed, including Number One. Ash would have to get to know these guys and gals once this whole thing was over.

"You think we are scared of that thing. Don't make us laugh!" The Delightful Children From Down The Lane said.

"Yeah, but you aren't laughing. Ash, let's take care of these pest quickly. Remember we still have The Twin Terrors and company to take care of. I want to save all my energy so I can show them a thing or two." War Growlmon said to Ash.

"He certainly is persistent." Charizard said to Pikachu.

"Yeah, but he is powerful than any of us. I don't even think my strongest Thunder Attack could faze him." Pikachu said to Charizard.

"Oh come on. Don't put yourself down!" Charizard said.

"Okay, Charizard use Flamethrower on the Machine. Wargrowlmon, Digi-Modify! Subzero Ice Punch!" Ash yelled

Both fire and ice cause a direct impact on the Mach 3. Charizard's red hot Flamethrower hit the right side on the machine while Wargrowlmon's Sub Zero Ice Punch hit the left side of the machine. Ash could already see it spark. Ash look at the situation and it reminded him of the many times Team Rocket would mess up. Ash would attack and their machine would explode.

"Looks like some like it hot, and some like it cold … but their machine doesn't like both." Number 2 chuckled.

"You and your horrible jokes, Number 2! Why must you ruin the moment?" Number Five said.

"I am not ruining the moment!" Number Two argued.

"Will you quit down? I want to know how Ash and Godzilla beats The Delightful Dorks!" Number 4 said with an angry tone of voice.

"Actually, I believe that monster is called Wargrowlmon but I agree with you. I can't wait to see what is in store for TDCFDL." Number said while adjusting his glasses.

"Okay! Wargrowlmon, give it all you got!" Ash shouted.

"Okay, Ashmon. Ato … mic Blassstterrrrr!" Wargrowlmon shouted.

A beam of energy stuck The Delightful Children From Down The Lane's Mach 3 Machine and you could see the machine shaking. Sparks were flying everywhere. In the cockpit, all five of them were panicking. Finally, all of them at once hit the eject button. A piece of the machine tore off and removed itself from the cockpit.

"You might have won this time! But we shall be back!" The DCFDL shouted as they flew away.

Suddenly a big explosion erupted. Pieces of metal debris flew everywhere. It would have been worse but Wargrowlmon stood in front of our heroes to protect them from the flying metal shards. Ash smiled at Wargrowlmon but of course it would take longer his Digimon to go back to his rookie level. Ash then turned to Number One!

"That was great! You don't look like a teenager or an adult but I can't be sure. We are the Kids Next Door! We fight teenager and adult suppression." Number One explained.

"Do you mind if we can talk while I wait for my friend to return to its normal form?" Ash said.

"Sure, what will you do after that?" Number Five asked.

"After Wargrowlmon returns to his rookie form Guilmon, we will be returning home. There is a big threat probably even bigger than any threat here that is causing chaos in my world. Of course, I should make assumptions but compared to The Delightful Children From Down The Lane, The Twin Terrors are probably ten times worse." Ash explained to Number One and Number Five.

"I see. I don't think you four are a threat. Why don't you join us in our headquarters? We just confiscated a supply of candy from Number Four's nemesis Sticky Beard." Number One asked.

"Sure, I like candy. So does Pikachu and Charizard! By the way, my name is Ash Ketchum." Ash said.

"My name is Nigel Uno. I will introduce the rest to you when we get up to the tree house. By the way, your Charizard is an impressive creature." Nigel Uno said.

"Impressive but he once was a terror! I will explain everything once we all get relaxed." Ash chuckled.

So Ash and his new found friends headed up towards the tree house. Wargrowlmon decided to lay down and decided to sleep it off. Ash hoped that he might get some more power from the Kids Next Door to take down The Twin Terrors. As the old phrase goes, you have to fight fire with fire. As Ash accessed the whole situation at hand, he needed a whole lot of fire. But it wasn't time to think about that. Ash knew that he needed a break and he was about to get some. _I wonder if they have any jawbreakers_, Ash thought.


End file.
